(Sugalice) Polar Opposite
by scramblegg
Summary: Tentang alpha yang unik dan omega yang tidak tahu diri, dengan kasta dan dua kehidupan yang berbeda. Taehyung x Yoongi, Taegi, A B Omegaverse, BL, BTS fanfiction. M untuk beberapa hal.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[1]

Tidak mau. Dia tidak mau yang namanya dianggap lemah atau tertindas. Dia tidak mau berpangku tangan. Dia punya derajat, harga diri yang tinggi.

Nama marganya Min, barang pasti bukan sembarang orang menyandang nama ini. Darahnya mengalir sejarah, keagungan dan kehormatan yang hakiki dari penguasa lama. Dia adalah salah satu keturunan Min yang berharga diri tinggi. Keturunan Min yang paling genius, penguasa selanjutnya, yang sangat disegani keluarga besarnya. Anak dari Min Taemin, tuan besar pemegang perusahaan keluarga, juga satu-satunya anak yang berstatus omega.

Kasta dunia sudah bukan barang baru jika terjadi _mispersepsi_ satu sama lain jika dikaitkan dengan status ABO dan derajat keluarga. A atau _alpha_ dikenal sebagai penguasa, B atau _beta_ dikenal sebagai warga biasa, dan O atau _omega_ dikenal sebagai yang paling lemah di antara mereka. Maka dari itu, perpecahan akibat beda _takdir_ dan _garis keturunan_ ini bukanlah hal baru. Akan tetapi, masih saja menjadi momok masyarakat.

Karena, _garis keturunan adalah bentukan sosial dan takdir adalah jalan kehidupan._

Siapa yang lebih kuat, semuanya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Akan tetapi, manusia tidak lepas dari sifat pemberontaknya. Tidak semua orang menerima, pasrah begitu saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kaum omega dan alpha, yang jelas berlainan kutubnya—kaum beta lebih sederhana, karena hidup mereka tidak perlu ujian besar seperti kaum yang lain.

Alpha yang terlahir dari keluarga rendah, pasti akan mempunyai kemungkinan besar menolak kehidupannya dan berjuang dengan _sifat penguasanya_ untuk mencapai kesuksesan yang lebih tinggi. Omega pun demikian.

Omega yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, tidak akan dengan mudah merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk sekedar menungging pada Alpha. Mereka akan mempertahankan kasta keluarga, memunculkan sifat pemberontaknya. Maka, hal ini cukup sulit jika omega terlahir dalam keluarga yang tidak berada.

Akan tetapi, Min Yoongi adalah omega yang kaya raya, disegani, dan calon penguasa berikutnya. Dia bukan omega yang kepalanya di bawah. Dia menengadah, membusungkan dada dengan semua harga diri yang ada. Min Yoongi, selama 20 tahun kehidupannya bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Dia omega yang kuat.

 _Alpha mungkin bisa kalah dengan omega, sekalipun omega itu dalam keadaan Heat, tergantung seberapa kuat 'pertahanan' omega itu. Akan tetapi, lain halnya dengan alpha yang merupakan 'mate'nya. Alpha yang merupakan 'mate' seorang omega tidak akan pernah lebih lemah dari omeganya._

- _Polar Opposite-_

Pagi itu adalah pagi pertama di semester baru yang ada di musim semi. Suhu udara masih dingin, tapi lebih hangat karena sudah ada matahari. Beberapa pohon juga sudah berdaun lagi, menandakan siap berfotosintesis untuk musim selanjutnya.

Pagi itu, seharusnya Min Yoongi sudah sampai di kelasnya. Jika saja Mamanya tidak menghalangi, Yoongi barang pasti sudah tidur-tiduran di mejanya untuk menunggu Seokjin datang dan mengoreksi pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, kamu tidak boleh masuk hari ini."

"Oh, ayolah, _Mom_. Hari ini aku ada _pre-test_. Professor Shin sudah memberitahu kelasku kemarin sore. Aku harus berangkat."

Min Taemin, seseorang yang dipanggil ' _mom'_ itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada sembari menatap tajam putra kesayangannya dalam diam. Ya, Min Taemin adalah seorang 'Mama' dan juga pemimpin perusahaan keluarganya. Suaminya sudah tiada, akibat sebuah kecelakaan besar yang merenggut nyawa.

Di seberang tempat duduknya, Min Yoongi, putra kesayangannya berdecak kesal tiap kali Taemin tidak menanggapi. Oh, dia sungguh kesal kalau urusan dengan kuliahnya terganggu. Dia tidak suka nilai yang buruk. Dia tidak suka IP rendah.

"Mama, kumohon. _Aasshh.._ Yoongi sudah menggantikan Mama di puluhan rapat minggu ini. Izinkan Yoongi berangkat kuliah, Yoongi mau kembali ke kehidupan muda Yoongi." Anak laki-laki dengan _undercut_ hitam legam itu merenggut lagi. "Yoongi sudah minum _suppressant_ nya! Aih, lihatlah. Para _butler alpha_ juga tidak ada yang tergoda!"

Min Taemin ikut melirik sekitar, menatap barisan _butler alphanya_ yang berjejer di antara _butler_ dan _maid_ yang berbaris di belakang. Taemin menghela napas, lalu melemparkan sebuah kotak berisikan _suppressant_ suntik kepada anaknya.

"Aku tidak perlu ini, sungguh. Beri aku para _beta_ Mama saja, aku aman."

"Kau butuh lebih dari itu, Yoongi."

"Aku punya Seokjin, _Mom_!"

"Seokjin itu omega!"

"Aku punya Jungkook!"

"OTAKMU DI MANA, YOONGI?! JUNGKOOK ITU ALPHA! SUDAH JANGAN BANTAH LAGI!"

Min Taemin menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Dia membuka mata, mengunci mata bocah kandungnya yang sudah berusia 20 di depannya. "Turuti Mama, atau Mama akan kirimkan _alpha_ untuk menandaimu segera."

" _Aishh, Shit!_ Ya! Ya! Aku turuti. Aku akan bawa kotak sialan ini!"

Taemin melihat putranya itu berdiri, berjalan mencak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk sekarang ini. Para _butler beta_ yang dia beri titah sudah pergi mengikuti, Taemin kemudian menghela napasnya.

Mereka mungkin mengenal Yoongi sebagai omega terkuat setelah dia, tapi perjuangan mempertahankan hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karena mereka kaya, mereka bisa mengatur semuanya sehingga mereka bisa aman dari segala ancaman _alpha_. Mereka membangun pertahanan, memanfaatkan semua yang bisa dijadikan tameng untuk melindungi mereka sehingga aktivitas _heat—_ batu sandungan utama kehidupan mereka- tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan.

"Aku minta kalian tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi selama 10 hari ini," ucap Taemin, kembali menghela napas lagi. "Kalian tentu tahu seberapa panjang _heat_ bocah yang satu ini."

- _Polar Opposite-_

Kepalanya pening, dan tubuhnya sangat tidak nyaman sekali. Yoongi jelas sadar betapa _takdir_ menuntutnya untuk lebih lemah dan menikmati peristiwa ini. _Heat_ adalah momen di mana seluruh selnya menginginkan pemujaan dan dimanja. Hasrat itu bisa membutakan Yoongi. Akan tetapi, Yoongi bukanlah omega yang lemah.

Sejak pertama kali _heat_ nya di kelas dua SMP, dia sudah memastikan otaknya tidak akan diambil alih karena _heat_ nya. Logikanya menang, begitu istilahnya. Baginya, _heat_ adalah lonjakan nafsu. Ada banyak _suppressant_ yang diciptakan untuk meredakan nafsu tersebut. Yoongi tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, dia memanfaatkan semuanya hingga dosis yang kini selalu dia nikmati setiap _heat_ nya tiba.

Dia terlatih, dan punya tekad yang kuat. Dia ingin menjadi omega yang kuat.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau _heat_ di awal musim? Wah, kau benar-benar minta kawin."

"Tutup mulutmu, Jackson. Menyingkirlah dari kursiku." Jackson berdecak, tapi masih duduk di sana. Di sebelah meja Yoongi, tidak takut pada _butler_ yang berbaris yang siap menghabisinya kapan saja. "Jack.."

" _Supressant_ nomor 13 Y, kau berhasil membuat baumu tidak memukul saraf beta, Yoongi. Tapi, aromamu jelas menunjukkan masa _heat_ mu. Oh, kali ini sedikit seperti vanilla—aduh! Iya, iya,aku pergi."

Yoongi memukulkan bukunya pada kepala Jackson, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Jackson itu beta, tapi seperti omega. Dia banyak bicara, menyebalkan seperti mamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak-anak kelas mulai mengisi kursi-kursi kosong. Yoongi masih merasa pening. Para _butler beta_ duduk di sudut kelas, masih mengawasi. Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian matanya melihat Seokjin datang dengan sang kekasih.

"Oh, _shit_ , Yoongi."

Kekasih Seokjin berhenti sebelum sampai di barisan meja mereka, membuat Yoongi tertawa sinis. Namjoon namanya, teman SMA Yoongi yang juga kekasih sahabatnya—Seokjin. Dia seorang _alpha_ , _mate_ nya Seokjin.

Namjoon sudah berhenti di meja yang ada di depan barisan meja Yoongi,sementara Seokjin terus berjalan ke arahnya. Seokjin meletakkan tasnya di sebelah Yoongi, langsung meraih kening Yoongi yang ditutupi _beanie_.

"Kenapa kau masuk, Yoongi- _ah_?" Seokjin bertanya, tapi mata Yoongi tidak menatapnya, malah melihat Namjoon yang sudah memasang masker dua lapis dari dalam tasnya. Yoongi menghela napas, menyadari ada beberapa anak _alpha_ yang lain yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Namjoon lakukan.

"Hari ini ada _pre-test_."

" _Heat_ mu sangat panjang, kau tahu? Kau harusnya istirahat di rumah. Kau bisa sakit nanti," ucap Seokjin sembari memberikan sapu tangan untuk mengusap peluh di wajah Yoongi. Oh, wajah Yoongi sudah merah sekali. Seokjin yakin dia pasti sangat pusing. "Pulang saja, ya?"

"Aku sudah pernah seperti ini, _hyung_."

Seokjin menggeleng, mengambil sebuah buku tipis untuk mengipasi Yoongi. "Ya, tapi berisiko sekali. Kau menyiksa diri namanya, Yoongi."

"Carikan dia _mate_ saja, Jin- _ah_." Seokjin menoleh cepat, menatap Jackson yang menyahut jenaka. "Ah, sayangnya anak _alpha_ di kelas ini sudah punya _mate_ semua."

"Kau cari mati, Jack."

Seokjin menghela napas, mengusap bahu Yoongi yang naik turun dengan cepat. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, para _butler beta_ keluarga Min sudah siap siaga mengawasi tuannya. Ah, Yoongi ini keras kepala sekali. Seokjin malah ingin menangis membayangkan betapa tersiksanya dia.

"Kau tidak usah ikut kerja kelompok sore ini, ya? Kau tidak boleh bertemu Jungkook juga, dia kan _alpha_. Lagipula, Namjoon pasti menolakmu mati-matian untuk bergabung hari ini, Yoongi- _ah_."

Seokjin mengusap bahu Yoongi, mengelap tengkuknya yang memerah. Belum ditandai, masih halus tapi tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Yoongi menolak mengenakan _choker_ besi yang biasa dipakai _omega_ di usia mereka yang belum ingin ditandai. Kelihatan lemah, katanya.

"Katakan maafku pada Jungkook, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa membantunya hari ini."

Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika penanggung jawab mata kuliah mengintruksikan sesuatu. Anak-anak kelas berdiskusi singkat, tanpa Yoongi tentunya. Yoongi hanya melihat sekilas, beberapa anak omega dan alpha berbalik menatapnya sambil berdiskusi sesuatu.

Ketika Yoongi baru mulai akan terlelap, Seokjin menepuk bahunya sedikit lebih keras. Seokjin membangunkannya, memintanya untuk pindah ke kursi paling belakang. Yoongi menurut saja, mengangkat barang-barangnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Seokjin memapahnya hingga duduk ke barisan tersebut.

"Kau tidurlah dulu. Nanti kalau _pre-test_ nya dimulai, aku bangunkan. Oke?" Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian menerima obat tidur dari Seokjin.

Sekilas, Yoongi menatap sekitar dengan matanya yang nanar. Barisannya pada di barisan terakhir, dengan kesemuanya omega dan beta. Barisan keduanya semuanya beta. Anak-anak _alpha_ berada di barisan yang lebih jauh lagi. Yoongi menatap Seokjin sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja untuk terlelap.

"Iya, hari ini ada kelas gabungan dari Professor Shin."

Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Efek obatnya bekerja, Yoongi terlelap dalam pengaruhnya.

Seokjin menghela napas, segela menyelimuti Yoongi dengan beberapa jaket yang dikumpulkan anak kelas untuk mengurangi bau _heat_ Yoongi. Seokjin mengusap surai lembut sahabatnya ini.

Ah, dia benar-benar dihormati. Setajam apapun ucapannya, Yoongi tetap dilindungi dalam situasi seperti ini. Hampir tiga tahun satu kelas dengannya mungkin juga menimbulkan reflek 'rasa hormat' itu terjadi. Ketika berdiskusi tadi, mereka langsung mengingatkan penanggung jawab akademik tentang _heat_ Yoongi dan membentuk barisan duduk seperti sekarang ini. Anak alpha dijauhkan dari Yoongi, menjadi pembatas kelas mereka berdua sementara beta dan omega berada di dekat Yoongi.

Beberapa anak kelas lain itu berdatangan kemudian, sehingga kursi kosong di depan terisi semua. Yoongi masih terlelap ketika Professor Shin datang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membangunkannya?" Seokjin menoleh pada Miri, gadis omega yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi, lalu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak jadi _pre-test_ ," tukas Seokjin.

Benar saja. Professor Shin membatalkan _pre-test_ hari ini dan segera memulai kelas gabungan yang dia jadwalkan. Seokjin menghela lega, begitupun anak kelasnya. Mereka bersyukur Yoongi tidak perlu bangun sehingga bisa beristirahat dalam pengaruh obat tidur lebih lama.

"Jinn _ie-ah_ …"

Panggilan itu membuat fokus Seokjin dari _lecture_ terpecah. Miri memanggilnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lemah. "Ada apa, Miri?"

"Dia kesakitan…" Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang Miri, melihat Yoongi yang tampak kesakitan dan mengerang lirih. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, para _butler beta_ Yoongi sepertinya tidak menyadari ini karena Yoongi diselimuti banyak jaket tebal. Miri bertanya padanya lagi, "Bagaimana ini?"

Seokjin tak segera menjawab, dia juga kebingungan. Inginnya bertanya pada anak kelas yang lain, tapi kelas sudah dimulai. Seokjin membungkuk, condong pada Yoongi, mengusap ujung rambut pemuda manis itu yang basah karena keringat.

"Yoongi, yoongi, kau oke?"

"Nnn…" Yoongi hanya menggumam tak jelas, tapi tampak sedikit mengangguk. Hanya saja, Miri dan Seokjin masih cemas karena Yoongi terus merenggut. "Uh.."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Miri yang sama-sama bingung. Mereka sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi Yoongi masih bertahan dengan mengiyakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Aroma _heat_ Yoongi sudah ditekan dengan sangat baik oleh _suppressant_ dan selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Seokjin hanya mencium tipis-tipis, sangat yakin anak kelas lain tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Akan tetapi, mungkin efek _suppressant_ itu tak seberapa dirasakan Yoongi, karena pemuda ini masih bertahan pada posisinya. Kalau itu omega yang lain, seperti Seokjin misalnya, dia pasti sudah menangis, melolong kesakitan.

 _Astaga…_

Ah, ruh _omega_ dalam diri Yoongi tidak tenang, Seokjin baru menyadarinya. _Ruh serigala_ biasanya memang sulit dideteksi selain oleh _mate_ nya sendiri. Tapi, Seokjin memiliki kepekaan yang sangat tinggi, dan dia baru menyadari, obat tidur itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Ruh omega Yoongi.

"Dia kenapa?"

Miri memanggilnya lagi, seperti tahu kalau Seokjin baru mendengar _ruh omega_ milik Yoongi. Satu kelas sebenarnya sudah tahu, maka Seokjin segera tersadar dengan ekspresi penuh arti.

 _Kenapa, Yoongi? Ada apa? Kamu tidak pernah begini…_

Ruangan kelas _lecture_ pagi Professor Shin yang digunakan untuk dua kelas yang berbeda itu tidak ada jendela yang terbuka. Semua udara berasal dari pendingin ruangan yang menyala. Cukup dingin, kecuali untuk yang sedikit bermasalah dengan pengaturan suhu tubuhnya. Professor Shin fokus menjelaskan berbagai formula dan teori dari tampilan proyeksi dan coretan di papan putihnya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Professor Shin memindai barisan mahasiswa, mencari mahasiswa yang mungkin akan bertanya padanya.

"Prof!"

"Ya?" Professor Shin langsung menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan bandana merah dan kemeja krem bunga-bunga. Salah seorang mahasiswa yang akrab dimatanya, Professor Shin segera mengingat namanya. "Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Yang mengangkat tangan dan disebut namanya itu segera berdiri dengan senyum konyolnya seperti biasa. Professor Shin sudah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sang mahasiswa bernama Kim Taehyung itu tampak menghela napasnya.

"Saya.."

"Mau menanyakan yang mana?"

Si Kim itu langsung melongo, mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke arah professor dengan abstrak. "Saya bukan mau bertanya."

Anak-anak yang lain langsung berbisik, sementara Professor Shin sudah menggeram tak kentara. "Saya mau izin ke kamar mandi. Hehe."

Mahasiswa bernama Kim Taehyung itu segera disoraki, sementara dia sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuk sembari melipir melewati barisan menuju ke pintu keluar. Dia berulang kali mengucap permisi.

"Kim."

Suara Professor memanggil lagi, membuat si mahasiswa tadi berhenti melangkah. "Iya, Prof?"

"Lain kali tidak usah izin."

Professor Shin mendengus agak kasar, si mahasiswa Kim meringis tak bersalah. "Langsung keluar saja jika ingin ke kamar mandi! Jangan ganggu _lecture_ saya!"

"Ahaha, begitu. Baiklah, mohon maafkan untuk yang hari ini."

Mahasiswa Kim itu membungkuk berkali-kali, lalu meringis dan menatap anak-anak yang duduk di dalam sebelum membungkuk lagi. Dia baru pergi ketika Professor Shin seperti ingin melempar kursi.

Kejadian ini mengalihkan atensi Seokjin dari Yoongi. Seokjin tidak tahu, Yoongi mengerang kesakitan lagi. Seokjin berhenti menanyai _ruh_ nya, tidak mendengar _ruh omega_ Yoongi melolong lagi.

Sementara itu, Yoongi merasa hampir hilang kendali. Dia berusaha meraih omeganya sendiri, tapi _ruh_ nya seperti semakin liar. Benar-benar tak terkendali. Oh, Yoongi jadi kehausan. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk memanggil Miri, meminta air minumnya.

 _Di sana.._

"Uhk.." Yoongi merasakan jantungnya seperti ingin keluar dari tubuh. Sakit sekali, tapi baik Miri maupun Seokjin tidak ada yang menyadari. Yoongi mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati pemandangan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ini bukan lensa mata manusianya lagi, ini lensa _serigala_.. Yoongi melihat aroma, lalu matanya terpaku pada satu sisi kelas ini.

 _Dia di sana.._

 _Deg_ ,

Di depan pintu kelas, seseorang berdiri membungkuk beberapa kali dengan senyum konyol sebelum balas menatapnya sekilas. Yoongi mengerang dalam hati.

" _A-alphaku.. Shit!"_

 **-tbc-**

Mind to Review? Hehe

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

Another sugalice collection

Sugar sister


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[2]

Aroma itu menggodanya, menggelitik seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Aroma itu menariknya, memintanya datang, memintanya untuk memuja. Aroma itu mengganggu fokusnya.

Oh, apa-apaan ini?!

Bulan ini sudah selesai _rut_ nya. Dia sudah selesai tersiksa bermalam-malam. Dia sudah selesai, tapi aroma ini seperti mengundang _rut_ nya datang lagi. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Hari ini ada _lecture_ dosen _kesayangannya_. Dosen yang menghapal semua jadwal pola pakaiannya setiap kelas. Dari mulai bunga, garis, titik, dan harimau. Dosen yang tidak lain adalah paman angkatnya. Aduh, bisa ditendang dari daftar keluarga dia.

Dia harus menguasai setiap _lecture_ pamannya, kalau tidak dia bisa tidak dapat jatah makan di rumah. Oh, tidak. Makan adalah kebahagiaannya, dia bisa mati kalau tidak diberi makan. Dia belum bekerja, belum siap bekerja.

Kerja _part-time_ hanya sebagai uang cicilan untuk masa depannya. Dia _alpha_ , calon pemimpin keluarga. Dia mendambakan masa depan yang cerah, dengan _mate_ yang akan dia manja hingga akhir hayatnya. Kebutuhan finansial pastilah harus dia siapkan, dia tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan _mate_ dari golongan kaya.

Pokoknya, semua hal dia siapkan untuk masa depan dengan _part-time_ _job_ nya. Karena, dia terlalu sibuk untuk mendapat kerja _full-time_. Padahal dia pernah ditawari pekerjaan yang mahal gajinya, oh sayang sekali.

"Siall.." Dia mengerang sendiri, mengusak surainya hingga berantakan.

 _Ruh alpha_ nya bergerak gelisah, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada materi. Siapa sih yang menyebar aroma begini?

Dia menunduk lagi, bernapas dengan mulutnya beberapa kali. Dia mencoba menginaktivasi saraf olfaktorinya. Sel saraf ini bisa menimbulkan masalah jika terlena pada aroma yang manis ini.

 _Di mana.._

Ruh _alpha_ nya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan matanya untuk menyisir satu persatu penghuni kelas ini. Ah, tidak boleh! Dia harus fokus.

Akan tetapi, benaknya penasaran mencari pemilik aroma ini. Siapa? Sebenarnya siapa pemilik aroma semanis ini? Ketika dia mulai kesusahan berkonsentrasi, lengan sebelah kirinya disentuh oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Kau menciumnya?" Orang itu bertanya sambil berbisik. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. "Aroma ini, sudah pasti ada _omega_ yang lagi _heat_."

"Apa?!" Dia mencicit pelan, takut kedengaran pamannya, kemudian menoleh ke depan, memastikan pamannya tidak mendengar. Dia menoleh pada kawannya lagi, sesama _alpha_. "Bagaimana bisa dia masih di ruangan ini?"

Mahasiswa omega memiliki perlakuan _khusus_ untuk beristirahat di ruang isolasi kesehatan khusus omega selama _heat._ Omega normal biasanya _heat_ lima sampai tujuh hari. Jika mereka _heat_ ketika di kampus, mereka diizinkan ke ruang isolasi supaya lebih tenang, lalu diantar pulang oleh ambulans kampus jika tidak ada kendaraan sendiri yang mengantar-jemput. Semua kampus di negara ini sudah disistemkan seperti itu. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mengurangi tingkat pemerkosaan dan meningkatkan kesejahteraan para omega.

"Mungkin dia baru _heat_ , Taehyung- _ah_. Oh, astaga. Aromanya tipis, tapi aku seperti ingin mencium lebih-lebih."

Setuju. Aroma ini tipis sekali, seperti sengaja ditutupi. Oh, dia ingin mencari, tapi memutar kepala saja tidak berani. "Anak kelas kita?"

"Sepertinya bukan. Anak kelas mereka, tapi aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang."

"Aku juga, Sungjae- _ah_ ," jawabnya sangat pelan.

Aroma ini memang menarik semua _alpha_ , terutama yang belum punya _mate_ seperti dia. Anak _alpha_ di kelasnya hanya beberapa yang sudah punya _mate_. Dia termasuk yang belum punya. Dia sudah berulang kali menemui aroma _heat_ omega. Tapi, aroma-aroma itu tidak semenarik yang satu ini.

Dia juga pernah ditubruk omega yang _heat—_ minta digagahi _,_ hanya saja dia memang tipikal _alpha_ yang unik. Dia tidak pernah begitu hilang konsentrasi karena aroma, atau omega yang _heat_. Ruh _alpha_ nya juga termasuk pemilih, tidak pernah gelisah sama sekali seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saat _rut_ , ruh _alpha_ nya akan menuntut untuk mencari omega.

 _Rut_ terparahnya hanya ketika mantan pacarnya yang omega tiba-tiba _heat_ dan menguncinya di kamar kost waktu itu. Akan tetapi, _Ruh alpha_ nya waktu itu melolong liar, tapi sangat tidak suka dengan kekasih _omega_ nya. Dia berakhir mendobrak pintu dengan tenaga _rut_ nya, lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah pamannya setelah itu.

Dia memang unik, dia terkenal begitu.

"Hoi, Tae. Kau melamun."

Dia tersentak, menatap Sungjae yang mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. "Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Apa kau baru saja terbuai? Oh, sungguh? Seorang sepertimu—"

Dia, Taehyung, segera mendelik untuk meminta Sungjae menghentikan kalimatnya atau pamannya bisa mendengar dan menghukum mereka dengan tugas yang sangat banyak. Taehyung menghela napas, dan Sungjae melebarkan matanya. "Wow, ini kejadian langka."

"Aromanya berbeda dari biasanya. Serigalaku tidak tenang."

Taehyung mendengar Sungjae berdecak, mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar proyeksi—meskipun dia hilang konsentrasi-lagi. Taehyung menatap Sungjae, menuntut penjelasan atas decak lidahnya. "Kau bilang serigalamu gelisah? Kau tahu, Tae…"

Sungjae mendekat ke arah telinganya, sedikit condong badannya. "Aroma ini sebenarnya sangat tipis, meskipun sedikit menggoda. Hanya sedikit, sepertinya sudah diberi _suppressant._ Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

"Apa?"

Sungjae berdecak lagi. Dia berbisik lebih semangat. " _Ruh alpha_ mu tertarik _,_ Taehyung! Pada aroma yang tipis! Oh, sungguh ini hal menarik dan langka!"

Sungjae dan dia sudah berada di satu sekolah sejak SMP. Sungjae jelas tahu bagaimana dia. Taehyung termanggu setelah bisikan itu, pikirannya melayang. Aroma itu merasuk, dan dengan jelas dia mendengar lolongan _ruh alpha_ nya.

 _Siapa.._

Seperti sengatan listrik, Taehyung sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari aroma itu lebih kuat dari yang Sungjae katakan. Kuat, dan sukses membuat bagian erektilnya bergerak. Dia terangsang. Oh, ini benar-benar kejadian langka.

" _Shit_!" Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Pikirannya mulai alih kendali. Aroma itu tipis, tapi anehnya justru semakin mendominasi, membuatnya semakin ingin meraup lebih dalam lagi. _Alpha_ nya gelisah mencari, hampir membuatnya berdiri dan bergerak mengendus si pemilik aroma ini.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, dia bisa jadi gila dan liar. Dia harus mengambil tindakan, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. _Tapi, sebenarnya siapa pemilik aroma ini…_

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Professor itu bertanya padanya, dia baru saja mengangkat tangan. Professor yang juga merupakan pamannya itu mengira dia akan menanyakan tentang materi. Sejenak, dia bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia sungguh tidak punya pertanyaan.

 _Aroma itu tercium lagi…ngh._

"Saya…"

"Mau menanyakan yang mana?"

Dia langsung melongo, pamannya langsung menyahut sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Taehyung segera mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke arah professor dengan abstrak. Aduh, dia bukan ingin bertanyaa. "Saya bukan mau bertanya."

Anak-anak yang lain langsung berbisik, sementara Professor Shin sudah menggeram tak kentara. "Saya mau izin ke kamar mandi. Hehe."

Dia meringis, tidak peduli pada sorakan teman-teman yang ada di ruangan ini. Pikirannya teralihkan, _ruh_ nya gelisah. Dia harus pergi. Dia harus pergi.

Dia membungkuk beberapa kali untuk menyamarkan kecanggungan, tidak peduli pada teriakan sang Paman yang tampak begitu geram. Dia membungkuk, pada paman dan teman-teman.

 _Siapa dia…_

"S-saya permisi.."

Dia berhenti membungkuk, menoleh ke arah podium peserta _lecture_. Peserta yang merupakan gabungan dari dua kelas. _Di sana.._

 _Deg.._

Dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan kelas, lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi. Taehyung merasa kepayahan mengatur jalannya untuk fokus. _Ketemu._

 _Pemilik aroma itu.._

 _Ah, jadi dia omegaku…_

- _Polar Opposite-_

"Yoongi, kelas sudah berakhir."

Panggilan itu membuatnya tersentak. Yoongi terbangun dengan kondisi yang lebih terkendali. Pening di kepalanya sudah berkurang. Kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Yoongi menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Seokjin sudah rapi dengan bawaannya, bersiap pergi.

Yoongi berbalik ke belakang, para _butler beta_ nya berdiri menghampiri. Yoongi kemudian menatap Seokjin lagi. "Terima kasih obatnya."

Seokjin membantunya berdiri. _Butler-butler_ itu dengan cekatan mengambil alih Yoongi. Yoongi tidak menolak dipapah kali ini, pun dipakaikan _coat_ tebal dia tidak berontak. Seokjin menatapnya sedih, pasti sudah tersiksa sekali.

Yoongi hanya menurut saja ketika salah satu pelayannya itu merangkulnya, memapah ke tempat di mana mobil mereka terparkir. Pikirannya kosong, _ruh omega_ nya masih gelisah, tapi Yoongi sudah lelah. Dia tidak mampu peduli lagi. Biarkan. Biarkan saja _ruhnya_ mengeluh _._ Dia lelah, sungguh!

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada mahasiswa yang memperhatikan. Dia keluar setelah kelas kuliah regular benar-benar usai. Mahasiswa yang tersisa hanya mahasiswa kelas malam yang sudah berada di ruangan mereka dan mahasiswa yang mempunyai kegiatan _club_.

Yoongi mendesis sesekali ketika badannya gemetar lagi. Dia mendesis, lalu mencoba mempertahankan kendali diri.

Dia terus begitu, sampai akhirnya dia merasa dadanya seperti berdegup sangat keras seperti ingin meruntuhkan rusuk-rusuknya. Seketika Yoongi meremas cengkraman pada _coat_ yang terpasang, matanya nyalang dan langkahnya terhenti.

"T-tuan.."

"Kalian tunggu di sini.." perintahnya, langsung ditolak oleh salah satu _butler beta_ nya. "Kubilang tunggu disini!"

"Tidak, Tuan Yoongi. Kami bertugas melindungi anda."

Yoongi menoleh, menatap tajam _butler_ yang menahan dirinya. "Percaya padaku, Hoseok. Ini urusanku dengan _ruh_ omegaku."

Hoseok, _butler beta_ itu tidak bisa membantah lagi karena Yoongi sudah berbalik ke sebuah lorong dengan langkah tegapnya. Seperti bukan omega yang _heat_ , jika saja tidak ada yang melihat rona merah seluruh wajah dan peluh yang bercucuran.

Yoongi menahan getaran itu, mengikuti keinginan _ruh_ omeganya yang melolong. Dia mengumpulkan sisa tenaga, menggenggam ujung _coat_ nya dengan erat.

Yoongi menyiapkan siasat, jika yang dia temui ini _beringas_ , maka dia harus lari dengan menyuntik _suppressant_ secara darurat. Jika sekiranya yang dia temui ini masih bisa dia kendalikan, maka Yoongi harus menghabisinya, memberi pelajaran pada _omeganya_ untuk berhenti manja pada belaian _alpha_ yang tidak layak untuknya.

 _Tapi, alpha tadi adalah mate ku.._

Degup jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, membuatnya hampir kesusahan bernafas. Napasnya berlari, Yoongi mulai tidak suka ini. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan hiperventilasi.

Yoongi berhenti sejenak untuk memegang kenop pintu sebuah ruangan yang tidak terkunci. Ruangan tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

 _Klek.._

Pintu itu dia buka, dan langkah Yoongi seketika terhenti.

 _Tidak ada.. di sana tidak ada apa-apa._

" _Ahk.._ " Yoongi merasakan dadanya diremas, sesak sekali. Yoongi segera menutup pintu itu lagi, lalu bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya untuk mencoba menarik napas lebih dalam. "Ahh…Sial! Uh.."

Yoongi sesak, dia benar-benar mulai hiperventilasi.

Rasanya sesak sekali. Yoongi berusaha menutup mulutnya, tapi badannya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot, masih bersandar dinding.

Sekitarnya sepi, tempat ini adalah jalan buntu. Di dekatnya hanya ada banyak ruangan yang digunakan sebagai gudang. Seketika Yoongi merasa sedikit senang, kecil kemungkinan akan ada _alpha_ yang mengikuti.

Yoongi meraba saku, bersiap menyuntikkan _suppressant_ yang dibawakan Mamanya. Akan tetapi, Yoongi mematung. _Serigalanya_ melolong lagi, kali ini lebih nyaring.

 _DEG._

 _Dia datang.._

- _Polar Opposite-_

Angin sore itu masih cukup dingin. Musim dingin belum sepenuhnya pergi. Kebanyakan mahasiswa yang sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di kampus memilih pulang lagi. Udara ini belum bisa diajak kompromi. Kecuali dengan api unggun, dan _heater_ ruangan, mereka tidak akan mau kembali ke kampus lagi sekedar bertatapan seperti yang dua orang ini lakukan.

Mereka di sana, berhadapan, dengan salah satu diantaranya duduk lemas bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Yang satunya lagi hanya berdiri, dua langkah jaraknya. Saling menatap dan tak berubah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka diam, tapi geraman lembut dari kedua _ruh_ dalam diri mereka saling bersahutan. Seperti ingin kembali terikat, setelah dipisah jauh dalam kehidupan manusia yang rumit.

Yoongi bersandar, masih menatap sosok _alpha_ yang dia lihat di kelas tadi pagi. _Alpha_ yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, meskipun terlihat jelas napasnya mulai berlari. _Dia mengendalikan diri… wow, hebat sekali_.

Yoongi takjub. Antara pikiran dan _ruh_ serigalanya seperti menjadi dua sisi. Yoongi masih penasaran mengapa _alpha_ itu tidak mendekat, sementara _ruh_ serigalanya mendengkur halus, seperti merayu minta didatangi.

Yoongi sadar dia tidak bisa berdiri, dia sudah hilang kendali. Serigalanya sedang menunggu, membuat kakinya enggan bergerak lagi. Namun, Yoongi masih berusaha mengambil alih, meskipun setiap dia mencoba bergerak dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Sang _Alpha_ yang berdiri itu sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Yoongi, sedang berada di dua sisi. Taehyung, _alpha itu_ , menahan langkahnya setengah mati sementara _serigalanya_ terus-terusan tertarik untuk mendekat.

Seorang pria manis yang duduk bersandar tanpa perlawanan di depannya itu terus _menggoda_ _ruh alpha_ nya untuk datang. Dia mendengkur halus sekali, _oh_ sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan kedengarannya. Akan tetapi, Taehyung tidak mau lepas kendali.

Dia sudah lepas _rut_ , dan tidak ingin datang lagi. Apalagi untuk sekarang ini. Oh, ayolah, Taehyung belum siap secara finansial untuk membiayai calon keluarganya. Kalau dia hilang kendali, menandai _mate_ nya sekarang, sedang dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk menghidupi. Bisa menderita sampai mati mereka.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin jadi kepala keluarga yang tidak bertanggungjawab, astaga.. tidak mau!

" _AHK!_ "

Pria manis itu tiba-tiba mengerang, suaranya seperti tercekik, bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang menarik kakinya selangkah ke belakang. Taehyung mendengar _ruh omega_ itu memanggil, seperti tidak rela kalau dia pergi dan rajukan ini, Taehyung paham sekali. _Ruh omega_ ini merindu, menanti, minta segera ditandai. Tapi, kenapa? Bertemu _mate_ pertama kali bukan berarti harus segera menandai kan? Kenapa serigala ini manja sekali?!

 _Dia kesakitan…_

Serigalanya memanggilnya, membuat Taehyung kembali menatap pria manis yang seperti kesusahan bernapas di depannya. Taehyung tidak bergerak sejenak, lalu segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. _Oh, gila._

 _Dia hiperventilasi!_

Taehyung membola, berteriak keras kemudian. "Tutup mulutmu! Oh, gila. Kau bisa mati!"

Taehyung berlari, menghampiri si pria yang kesusahan bernapas itu dengan menutupkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya.

" _Hngghhh…_ "

"Tenangkan dirimu! Gunakan hidungmu untuk bernapas!"

Pria itu bernapas cepat sekali, tapi seperti tidak ada udara yang masuk sekali. Dia menggeleng sesekali ketika perintah Taehyung tidak bisa dilakukan. Oh, ini gila.

 _Tenangkan dirimu.. Aku di sini._

Taehyung mendengar serigalanya mendengur, mencoba berbicara dengan serigala _omega_ yang ada di depannya. Tangan Taehyung masih membekapnya, sementara matanya menatap lurus mata pria manis yang menangis dengan napas tercekat.

 _Jangan pergi…_

Yoongi hilang kendali, serigalanya mengibas tidak tahu diri. Oh, astaga, dia tidak menyangka akan begini. Serigalanya berubah menjadi manja sekali, dan dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena kesusahan mengimbangi.

 _Alpha_ itu masih membekap mulutnya, mengintruksikan banyak hal yang sungguh Yoongi ketahui. Mereka di jurusan yang sama, di kelas yang sama tadi! Tapi, Yoongi tidak bisa menuruti. Dia hilang kendali, hilang kendali!

Oh, Yoongi ketakutan, serigalanya menjadi liar. Jika tubuh dan _ruh_ _serigala_ tidak satu hati, maka mereka bisa gila dan hancur karena rasa sakit. Yoongi takut, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Oh, astaga dia menangis. Yoongi memanggil mamanya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa! Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bernapas lebih pelan lagi.

"Oh, astaga." _Alpha_ itu menggumam lagi, dia tampak frustasi.

Yoongi melihat peluh sebiji jagung membanjiri pemuda itu. Kemeja krem bunga-bunganya tampak basah, kacamatanya bahkan berembun. _Alpha_ itu tampak menghela napas, lalu menarik udara sebelum menatapnya dengan senyum sedih yang terpatri.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali?" _Alpha_ itu menggumam lirih.

Yoongi mendengar _ruh serigala alpha_ itu memanggil lagi, kali ini lebih lembut namun terdengar dalam sekali. Yoongi tidak mengerti, tapi tubuh pemuda _Alpha_ ini mendekat, bekapan tangannya pada mulutnya terlepas.

 _Aku mohon jangan pergi.._

 _Iya, aku di sini.._

Ketika dia berpikir mungkin dia akan mati setelah pria itu melepas bekapan tangannya, serigala mereka justru saling menyahut. _Lovey dovey_ , kemudian pandangan Yoongi menggelap. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ketahui, napasnya kembali, dan bibirnya basah kali ini.

 **-tbc-**

* * *

Mind to Review? Hehe

Huaa... terima kasih yang sudah review. Menjawab pertanyaan, jadi Sugalice itu proyek baruku untuk kumpulan draft 'Fantasy, absurd, dan supernatural' dengan Main-Heroine (?) atau tokoh utama (bottom/uke) Yoongi. Aku terlalu banyak draft haha jadi aku bagi-bagi perproyek. Ada beberapa proyek lain seperti Once Upon a time, Firmament, dan Septalogi. Sisanya itu Short story, atau Novel (cerbung) biasa ^^.

Doakan ya, tahun depan septalogi mau maju perang di penerbitan wkwk

((Iya, saya punya target nerbitin beneran wkwk))

Sekian.

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

Eksperimen ABO pertama lho ini ^^

Sugar sister


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[3]

.

.

Sensasi itu…

Benak Taehyung seperti tertarik ke lingkaran yang lain, yang menimbulkan gelombang begitu tinggi hingga membuat ia seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput dengan aroma bunga di setiap embusan angin yang terasa. Apa ini? Dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas yang terjadi, hingga sebuah sensasi manis memabukan menguar dari indra pengecapnya. Hingga kemudian, indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara.

" _Ungh—_ "

Taehyung tersentak segera. Dia seperti terlempar kembali ke alam sadarnya, melihat dengan jelas dari balik kacamata berembunnya. Sebuah bayangan seseorang yang berada dekat sekali dengannya, dengan kulit seputih susu dan peluh yang membanjirinya. Seseorang.. yang bibirnya tercecap di bibirnya.

 _Oh astaga_!

Taehyung segera menarik dirinya, membuat ribuan gelombang tak beraturan melonggar sempurna, membuat mereka berdua terlepas dan sama-sama terengah dengan sangat. Sama-sama diam, hingga masing-masing saling mendengar geraman lembut serigala mereka. Hingga sama-sama sadar, betapa cepat jantung mereka berdetak sekarang.

" _U…huh.._ "

Taehyung mendongak ketika seseorang yang terduduk di depannya itu mendengus keras. Seorang _omega_ yang _heat_ dan baru saja hiperventilasi. Seseorang yang membuat ruh _alpha_ nya sendiri melingkarinya sesuka hati. Taehyung terhenyak, bibir tipis manis itu berwarna merah membengkak. Oh, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?! Ketika sadar, _omega_ itu tengah menatapnya sebelum menoleh ke sebuah benda.

Matanya sayu, bulat kecil dengan iris hitam. Bulu mata yang lentik, dengan bentuk mata yang membuat wajahnya tampak menawan.

" _B-bisakah…_ "

Taehyung melihat bibir itu bergerak. Bibir yang semanis madu, yang tadi diciumnya. Bibir yang masih sedikit gemetar. Ah, seperti ingin mengucap sesuatu, tapi tak sampai. Taehyung melihat benda itu, lalu bergerak mengambilnya.

 _Suppressant_ _injection_ produksi terbaru. Taehyung pernah melihat ini di berita kesehatan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Punyamu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada lirih—masih sedikit sulit mengendalikan degupnya sendir, dan _omega_ itu mengangguk lemah. _Alpha_ itu tahu dia ingin meminta tolong, tapi dia juga tahu kalau _omega_ tidak ingin terdengar memerintah _alpha_ dalam posisi lemahnya. _Omega_ yang lemah dan rapuh itu ingin dilindungi.

Benar saja, yang rapuh itu membuat dia ingin merengkuh.

Ah, berpikir apa dia. Taehyung bergerak lagi, lalu menarik lengan indah si _omega_ yang dia tahu langsung meremang. Sentuhan mereka menimbulkan gelombang, Taehyung juga merasakan itu. Akan tetapi, dia sudah berpegangan. Tidak lagi membiarkan dirinya terlempar dan segera membuka _swap-alcohol_ yang tadi tergeletak di sebelah injeksi.

Taehyung mengelap titik yang akan dia tusuk, membuka tutup injeksi, lalu menatap _omega_ itu lagi. "Aku suntikkan, ya?"

Dia mengangguk, membuat Taehyung meremang lagi.

 _Dia omegaku…_

 _Omegaku…_

Di antara kegiatannya menyuntikkan _suppressant_ untuk _heat_ ini, Taehyung menelan salivanya, mengerang dalam hati. Ah, gelombang ini sungguh mengganggu sekali, Taehyung juga bergetar sebenarnya. Dia bertolak dari _alpha_ nya sendiri. Oh, betapa jelas _ruh alpha_ nya melolong, menyebut _omega_ penuh harap. Berkata hal yang sama, berulang kali. Memohon, dan sangat ingin mengambil kendali.

 _Tandai.. Tandai.._

 _Milikku_.

 _Omegaku.._

Oh, Taehyung harus berkali-kali memejamkan mata, dan menarik napasnya hingga berangsur-angsur aroma itu mereda. Aroma _heat_ yang membuatnya hampir gila, meskipun manis vanilla masih jelas ada. Efek _suppressant_ ini berlangsung segera. Aroma itu sudah berbeda. Sudah tidak begitu memabukkan, dan Taehyung segera mencabut injeksi itu dan menutup lukanya dengan plaster.

"Sudah," ucapnya.

Taehyung melihat _omega_ itu seperti ingin lebih tegak duduknya. Maka, dia bergerak lagi, kali ini menyentuh bahunya. Gelombang itu terasa lagi, dan _alpha_ nya berujar lagi.

 _Omegaku, milikku seorang_ …

"Tuan Yoongi!"

Seseorang berseru keras, membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah yang sama bersamaan. Sosok pria berpakaian hitam dengan ekspresi cemas mendatangi mereka, lalu berhenti dan segera menghampiri si _omega_. Pria itu berjongkok, menengahi antara Taehyung dan si _omega_. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hoseok."

 _Omega_ itu memanggil pria yang kini mendongak pada Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya pada Hoseok, membuat Taehyung segera melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh _omega_ itu. Taehyung menelan salivanya, menarik napasnya tak kentara. Sisa aroma vanilla itu seperti disimpannya, seperti tak ingin segera kehilanggan aromanya. Taehyung menatap dua orang itu.

"K-kalian… apakah…"

Pria itu, Hoseok, melihat mereka berdua bergantian. Si _omega_ yang bersandar padanya pun dilirik tengkuknya. Taehyung paham maksudnya, segera menggeleng—merasakan napasnya sedikit berat.

"Tidak," ucapnya. _Belum_..

 _Alpha_ nya melenguh sedih, berlainan dengan Taehyung yang menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya membantunya sedikit, tidak menandai."

Hoseok tidak memberi respon berarti, hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, Hoseok melirik tengkuk _omega_ itu lagi.

Hoseok itu segera menyelimuti si _omega_ yang dia panggil 'Tuan Yoongi' dengan _coat_ yang dia bawa. Taehyung hanya diam saja, menahan diri dengan meremas tangannya diam-diam. Jika dia membantu, mungkin Hoseok akan dia jungkirkan untuk melepas rengkuhan dari tubuh lemah yang berkeringat itu. Berkeringat dan seksi—karena dalam benaknya begitu. Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng dan meremas tangannya ketika pikirannya semakin berkabut.

"Baiklah, kami permisi."

Taehyung mendongak, Hoseok bersiap mengangkat _omega_ itu.

Taehyung ikut berdiri ketika Hoseok berdiri. Hoseok tersenyum padanya, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Hoseok membawa si _omega_ , membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar meremas tangannya lebih keras, meninggalkan sisa kemerahan, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudut hatinya nyeri, entah mengapa. Suara _alpha_ nya pilu, dan _ruh omega_ yang memanggil dia lembut itu semakin terasa jauh.

Taehyung hanya diam, bahkan ketika Hoseok berpamitan tadi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tae." Begitu ucapnya sebelum pergi.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

Min Taemin, sang ibunda dari sosok yang dibawa Hoseok dengan langkah tegap itu hampir pingsan di tempatnya berdiri. Putranya, putra semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya. Oh, sungguh. Dia merasa menyesal sekali. Seharusnya dia lebih tegas lagi. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak boleh berangkat hari ini.

Ketika Hoseok memasuki sebuah pintu kamar, Taemin segera berlari mengikuti. _Butler beta_ yang sudah sejak kecil bekerja pada mereka ini pun segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Taemin memeluk Yoongi—putranya yang terbaring lemah.

"Astaga, Yoongi…" Taemin menggumam lirih. Sedih sekali rasanya melihat kondisi anaknya semakin pucat seperti ini. Pasti tersiksa sekali. Seharian melawan _heat_ tanpa pasangan. Sungguh, andai saja putranya ini mau segera ditandai.

"Tuan Yoongi sudah diberi terapi _suppressant_ yang anda bawakan, Tuan." Taemin menoleh, Hoseok menunduk hormat sebelum memberikan alat injeksi yang sudah kosong. "Sekitar pukul lima, di lengan kanan."

"Terima kasih, Hoseok. Kau boleh istirahat dan pulang untuk hari ini. Biar aku yang mengurus dia setelah ini," tukas Taemin.

Hoseok hanya membungkuk, tapi tidak kunjung pergi. Dia belum selesai melaporkan. Sedangkan Taemin, dia sudah merengkuh putranya yang matanya sudah terpejam. Taemin merengkuhnya, mengusap surai poni yang basah dan mengecup keningnya sebelum dia mematung tiba-tiba.

Hoseok melihat beliau, Tuannya yang mematung, lalu menghela napasnya. Taemin sudah kembali menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya menarik wajah Yoongi dan mendapati bibir kecil putranya sedikit membengkak.

"Hoseok…" Taemin memanggilnya, nadanya terdengar menggeram, seperti menahan amarah. Hoseok segera berlutut di dekat kasur. Kepalanya menunduk, menghela napas berkali-kali. "Seberapa jauh…"

Seberapa jauh _alpha_ ini menyentuh putraku, geram Taemin dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hoseok merasakan aura Taemin begitu kelam, seperti emosi sekali. Hoseok belum menjawab sampai Taemin memberinya waktu untuk menjawab.

"Mohon hukum saya. Saya lengah. Saya tidak tahu seberapa jauh, Tuan." Bibir Hoseok memucat, dia mengucap dengan rasa pahit di kerongkongan. Benar, seharusnya dia tidak lengah. Dia bersalah. Dia mengakui semua itu dan siap menerima hukuman. Hoseok menarik napasnya lagi.

"Tapi, _alpha_ itu tadi mengaku hanya membantunya sedikit—"

"DENGAN DOMINASI BAUNYA PADA TUBUH PUTRAKU?!"

Hoseok tersentak, namun hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan mata. Aroma _alpha_ tadi memang mendominasi Yoongi, bahkan setelah Hoseok sendiri menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan. Aroma _alpha_ itu tidak terganti. Hoseok hanya berujar maaf dan memohon hukuman saja dengan bibir bergetar.

Taemin hampir melepaskan pistol dari balik jasnya jika Yoongi tidak mengerang dan menahan lengannya. Taemin marah, apa guna _butler_ yang dia pekerjakan dengan mahalnya jika putranya masih saja dalam keadaan bahaya?! Dia sadar _omega_ itu lemah, tapi tetap bisa berkuasa selama pertahanannya kuat. Sekarang, pertahanan itu malah lalai! Yoonginya terancam tersiksa selamanya!

"M-mama…" Yoongi menggumam lemah.

Baik Hoseok maupun Taemin menoleh ke arahnya. Taemin segera merengkuh lagi. Diusapnya peluh yang bermunculan di kening kesayangannya. "Mama di sini.."

"Hoseok tidak bersalah…" Yoongi menggumam lagi. "A-aku yang pergi sendiri. Hoseok sudah mencegahku. A-aku yang memerintahkan dia untuk tinggal…"

Suara lirih itu sungguh menyayat hati. Hoseok ingin memenggal dirinya sendiri mendengar suara Yoongi. Tidak, dia merasa tidak layak dibela tuannya sendiri. Hoseok diam dan teriris.

"A-alpha itu juga… _uhk_ , hanya membantuku."

Taemin menggeram lagi, Yoongi menggeleng lemah. "Aku _h_ , tadi hiperventilasi, _Mom."_

"Dia tidak menyerangmu?" Taemin terperangah tak percaya. Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"D-dia merengkuh—karena aku tadi hiperventilasi. Dia membantuku…"

Penjelasan itu lebih dari cukup bagi Taemin memadamkan api yang membakar dadanya. Hoseok pun dia izinkan berdiri, kemudian para _maid_ dan _butler_ _beta_ dia panggil untuk mengurus Yoongi.

"Wendy, tolong kamu dan yang lain bantu Yoongi membersihkan dirinya. Aku mau bicara dengan Hoseok."

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

.

Tak banyak yang dibicarakan dengan Tuan Taemin sebenarnya, dan yang dia lakukan juga hanya menjawab biasa. Tuan Taemin tidak marah, karena mereka berdua tahu seberapa keras putranya. Hanya saja, Hoseok tetap merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan. Selain mendapat tugas ekstra, dia juga dibebani dengan pikiran baru.

Alhasil, Hoseok pulang dengan bahu berat seperti menggendong batu. Padahal dia hanya mengenakan setelan jas dengan tas kecil untuk membawa arsip dan dokumen yang akan dikerjakan di rumah. Hoseok menghela napas, oh mengapa hari ini begitu melelahkan.

"Kak Hoseok!"

"Oh, Hoseok- _ah_!"

Dua suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dua sosok pria berbeda usia memanggilnya dari balik kedai di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Hoseok berjalan ke arah mereka, balas menyapa.

"Halo Minjae, Paman Shin."

"Hari ini tidak lembur lagi?" Hoseok menoleh ke bocah usia SMA yang dia panggil Minjae, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sudah bekerja seharian hari ini," sahut pria paruh baya yang tadi dia panggil Paman Shin. "Aku tadi melihatmu di kelasku. Haha."

"Ah, haha. Iya,Paman. Aku tadi ada di kelasmu, berjaga."

Hoseok kemudian menarik kursi, duduk di sebelah dua laki-laki ini lalu memesan minuman hangat. Dia tidak ingin mabuk, masih mau lembur di rumah. Lagipula dua orang di sebelahnya juga hanya memesan sup kimchi dan teh panas.

"Anda keren sekali mengajarnya, Paman," puji Hoseok. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa.

"Ah, aku baru sadar ketika melihatmu ada di dalam. Apa dia _heat_ lagi? Aku tidak mencium aroma aneh, atau mungkin hidungku mulai eror."

"Hidungmu kan memang sakit, Ayah. Sudah tidak bisa membau. Dasar pelupa." Pria paruh baya itu langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan putranya.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, menikmati pesanan, sebelum akhirnya Hoseok menghabiskan gelasnya. "Kalian hanya berdua saja? Taehyung di mana?"

"Kalau tanya di mana kakak. Dia ada di taman, di atas ayunan. Dia mau tidur di sana malam ini," jawab Minjae.

"Tidur di ayunan lagi?" Minjae mengangguk, sedangkan Paman Shin menggumam. "Kalian berdua jangan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Dia pulang ketika ayah juga sudah di rumah. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian. Kakak hari ini ada di kelas ayah juga, kan?"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggumam tak kentara.

Hoseok kemudian pamit dan membayar minumannya. Dia sempat menoleh pada Minjae dan Paman Shin sebelum pergi menjauh.

"Semoga berhasil, kak!"

Hoseok kembali melangkah dengan pikirannya yang sibuk menerka-nerka. Apakah semua ini berhubungan? Hoseok hanya bisa berdecak. Dia harus menemui bocah itu sekarang.

Semua hal berkabut dalam otaknya. Tidak jelas. Hoseok sendiri bimbang. Hanya ada satu hal yang jelas. Kim Taehyung, tetangganya, akan tidur di atas ayunan dengan bantal birunya jika sedang ada masalah.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mind to Review?

Terima kasih banyakkk untuk yang sudah mengapresiasi. Hehe.

Untuk update,saya tidak punya jadwal, tergantung sejauh mana koreksi saya haha.. Saya tidak mau PHP, jadi intinya kalau hari libur biasanya saya sempatkan hehe. Saya juga punya kehidupan dan kemageran yang ekstrim .

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

* * *

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugar sister!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[4]

.

.

Area taman itu searah dengan jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Ah, benar. Paman Shin, dan putranya—Minjae sebenarnya adalah tetangganya. Tetangganya, dan juga keluarga dari sosok yang sedang dia hampiri saat ini.

Sosok yang sibuk menarik selimutnya sambil duduk di atas ayunan yang menggantung, tidak membiarkan ujung-ujungnya jatuh di tanah. Hoseok mendengus ringan, manusia macam apa yang membawa selimut tebal ke atas ayunan?

"Yo!"

Hoseok menyapanya, Kim Taehyung, dan hanya dihadiahi muka suntuk setengah mengantuk. Hoseok menaikkan alis, melihat pemandangan ini bukan lagi hal baru. Meskipun baru sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun Taehyung memutuskan tinggal dengan pamannya, pemandangan muka setengah sadar dengan kacamata tebal bertanggar terbalik di belakang kepala tidak lupa dengan bantal yang dipeluk seperti boneka beruang besar bukanlah hal yang baru. Percayalah, Taehyung sering terlihat begini bahkan ketika sarapan pagi. Hoseok tidak heran lagi.

Hoseok tidak heran—jika dia lupa status _alpha_ yang bersemayam dalam diri Taehyung. Sosok penguasa, gagah berani, penakluk. Seperti Tuannya dulu sebelum meninggal, gambaran _alpha_ selalu melekat sosok yang kuat dan berpengaruh di mata Hoseok. Pemandangan yang satu ini tentu membuat semua opininya jungkir balik.

 _Alpha_ macam apa yang tidur dengan selimut kesayangan, bantal besar, dan piyama di atas ayunan? Oh, sungguh. Hoseok hanya mampu berdecak. Ini masih mending. 12 tahun yang lalu, bocah ini bahkan masih membawa boneka beruang besarnya—sekarang berganti jadi bantal. Tidak elit katanya.

"Tidur di sini lagi?" Hoseok mengambil posisi di ayunan yang lain, duduk menghadap Taehyung yang menganggukinya malas. "Malam ini dingin, _lho_."

Ini belum benar-benar musim semi. Masih tersisa dingin dari musim yang lalu. Hoseok sempat berpikir sebelumnya apakah bocah ini akan nekat tidur di atas ayunan jika masalahnya datang saat salju turun. Bocah ini—Hoseok menganggapnya bocah karena usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun—sumpah tidak lelah membuat sekitarnya terheran.

"Ckck," Hoseok berdecak. Yang diajak bicara hanya bergerak merapikan posisi, tidak benar-benar minat memberikan tanggapan. "Hmm… aku tidak menyangka kau akan nekat di cuaca yang dingin juga."

Hoseok mengusap hidungnya yang dingin. Setelah ini dia mau mandi pakai air hangat, minum susu coklat, lalu lembur lagi. Ah, sebenarnya ingin tidur sampai pagi, tapi apalah daya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum besok pagi. Dia masih punya tanggung jawab lain, harus selesai karena setelah itu juga masih harus mengurusi Tuan Yoongi.

Ah, benar… Hoseok menoleh pada Taehyung yang mengusal pada selimut dan bantalnya. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu? Habis ini aku mau mandi, mau lembur juga."

Hoseok menarik sudut bibirnya ketika mata mengantuk itu menatapnya. Taehyung merapikan selimutnya, lalu duduk lebih tegak ke arah Hoseok di atas ayunannya. Hoseok tersenyum lagi, "Katakan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

" _Hyung_ …" Hoseok melihat mata _alpha_ itu seperti tertarik, namun bergerak ke sana-ke mari. Seperti ragu, tapi Hoseok masih menunggu. "Itu tadi tuanmu?"

"Hmm?" Hoseok tersenyum lagi. Ah, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian di mana Tuannya bersama Taehyung tadi sore. Sebuah kejadian yang hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. "Maksudmu, Tuan Yoongi?"

"Ah, jadi dia tuanmu…"

Hoseok melihat helaan napas itu, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengerutkan kening. Dia penasaran pada sesuatu. Taehyung kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Dia yang sering kamu ceritakan itukah?"

Hoseok bekerja pada keluarga Min. Jelas, segala masalah tentang pekerjaannya jika dia ceritakan pasti akan membahas tentang tuannya juga. Hoseok mengangguk, lalu melihat Taehyung menghela lagi.

"Yang disebut sebagai tuan muda Min itu? Jadi, dia omega?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungguh, dia masih penasaran akan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya nada bertanya Hoseok membuat Taehyung sedikit terhenyak.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng saja. Tangannya bergerak memeluk bantalnya lebih erat.

Hoseok melihatnya, lalu menghela napas. Pikirannya berputar ulang pada kejadian tadi sore. Dia penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dia lewatkan?

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi sore? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana juga?"

"Apa Tuan besarmu yang memintamu bertanya padaku?"

Hoseok seketika menoleh, mengerut tak suka, lalu mendengus lagi. "Taehyung, jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Aku memang bekerja pada mereka, tapi kau juga sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Hoseok jadi berpikir, apakah cara bertanyanya itu salah? Ah, kenapa Taehyung jadi sesensitif ini?

"Kau tahu, aku juga manusia yang punya rasa penasaran. Aku menyaksikan _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang aku kenal tiba-tiba berdekatan seperti tadi. Padahal sebelumnya, kalian bahkan belum pernah berinteraksi. Kamu pikir aku tidak akan penasaran? Tidak perlu membawa nama tuan Min untukku menanyakan semua ini padamu, bocah."

Hoseok menghela napas sejenak, tersenyum tipis pada Taehyung yang termenung. "Kalian berdua sama berharganya bagiku. Aku melindungi tuanku, tapi juga tidak ingin melukaimu. Kau adalah adikku, Tae. Aih, kenapa jadi jauh sekali bahasanku! Sudah, ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi!"

"Hm… Tapi aku tidak menyakitinya, _hyung_ …" Hoseok masih menatap. Dilihatnya mata malas yang menatap abstrak tanah-tanah di sekitar ayunan mereka. "Aku tidak merusaknya."

"Aku tahu Taehyung, aku tidak marah padamu. Kau tidak perlu seperti merasa bersalah." Hoseok menghela napasnya. "Ceritakan saja apa adanya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang melarang seorang _alpha_ untuk bertemu dengan seorang _omega_."

"Kau tahu itu terlarang, _hyung_ ," sahut Taehyung cepat. "Terlarang—jika _omega_ yang belum ditandai sedang _heat_ didatangi _alpha._ Kita tahu itu terlarang."

Hoseok termenung, Taehyung ada benarnya. Jadi, inilah alasan mengapa Taehyung bersikap seperti tadi. Hoseok melihat Taehyung dengan berbagai opini, kenapa dia bisa lupa satu hal penting ini?

"Tapi, kau unik, Tae." Hoseok terlalu terbiasa pada kejadian tidak biasa yang dialami Taehyung—mungkin karena hal ini, baginya tidak masalah jika Taehyung bertemu _omega_ yang _heat_. "Aku tahu, kau tidak mudah terpengaruh. Yah, meskipun aku masih sering terkejut, tapi kau tidak mudah dipengaruhi _heat_ seorang _omega_."

Dan hari ini terjadi lagi, seorang _alpha_ yang bahkan tidak menggoreskan cakar pada kulit lembut _omega_ yang _heat_. Seorang _alpha_ bernama Kim Taehyung, tetangganya yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Hoseok tertawa pelan menyadari semua ini.

Lain halnya dengan Hoseok, Taehyung justru terdiam dengan pikiran yang berputar sangat cepat. Semua ucapan Hoseok adalah benar karena hal ini terjadi berulang kali sejak _rut_ pertamanya dimulai. Berulang kali, dan hari ini sukses membuatnya gundah setengah mati.

Untuk kasus hari ini, pernyataan Hoseok adalah salah. Hari ini dia terpengaruh. Terpengaruh bahkan membuatnya menangis tanpa suara di kamar mandi. Taehyung masih ingat betapa sakit dadanya ketika Yoongi—sosok yang dipapah Hoseok berjalan semakin jauh. Mati-matian Taehyung tidak berubah _shift_ untuk mengejar Yoongi dan menculiknya pergi. Mati-matian, dan dia berakhir sekarat di kamar mandi.

Taehyung pulang terlambat hari ini karena berusaha menenangkan _alpha_ nya yang sakit hati. Sakit, mungkin karena dia gagal bahagia hari ini. Taehyung keheranan ketika menyadari kalau _alpha_ nya sudah begitu terpengaruh pada _omega_ manja yang dia tenangkan sore tadi. _Alpha_ nya mulanya begitu tenang, seperti sosok berwibawa, hingga akhirnya liar dan mengamuk ketika ditinggal pergi.

Hari ini dia terpengaruh, dan Hoseok salah. Tentu saja dia mudah terpengaruh, Yoongi adalah _omega_ nya. _Mate_ yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Hoseok tidak tahu ini, dan Taehyung tidak ingin memberitahu.

Dia sudah cukup pusing, sumpah dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan ini. Dia bertemu _omega_ nya, yang ternyata seorang pewaris—putra mahkota sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya. Seorang pria yang hidupnya disegani, dan Taehyung mungkin akan menjadi ancaman jika memberitahu takdirnya ini.

Berurusan dengan keluarga kaya bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi untuk orang biasa sepertinya ini. Biasa, belum punya tabungan yang banyak, _oh_ impiannya untuk hidup sederhana mendekati sirna. Taehyung pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya setelah ini.

"Aku mencium bau _omega_ , lalu aku bertemu dia. Keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan, dia hampir hiperventilasi waktu aku datang." Taehyung tidak menatap Hoseok, memilih memandang abstrak apa yang ada di depannya. "Aku membantunya bernapas lebih tenang, aku juga yang menyuntikkan _suppressant_."

Taehyung mendongak ketika mendengar Hoseok berdecak. Ekspresinya seperti tidak menyangka, dan kini lelaki itu bahkan tertawa. "Kau luar biasa, Tae."

"Apa kau tidak ingin bergerak lebih jauh? Dia pasti begitu menggodamu bukan? Aku pikir semua _alpha_ akan begitu."

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya. Memang semua _omega_ yang _heat_ akan begitu, bukan? Tapi, tadi… kupikir Yoongi cenderung menolak? Dia tidak merangkak ke arahku. Dia menahan diri, makanya jadi hiperventilasi."

Gumaman Hoseok membuat Taehyung menoleh kali ini. Pria usia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu menjapit dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Tampak berpikir keras, Taehyung hanya terdiam menunggu tanggapannya.

"Tuan Yoongi memang sosok yang punya harga diri yang tinggi. Kau tahu? Dia pandai bela diri. Kalau dia tidak sedang _heat_ , mungkin kepalamu sudah dipuntir karena berani sedekat itu seperti tadi."

Taehyung terdiam, ah jadi memang sosok _omega_ itu sikapnya keras makanya tidak mau begitu saja takluk pada _heat_ nya sendiri. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal dipuntir oleh _omega_ , apa iya Yoongi bisa melakukan itu padanya? Taehyung adalah _mate_ nya. Sekuat apapun _omega_ , mereka tidak akan mampu melawan kekuatan _mate_ nya sendiri.

Duh, memikirkan hal ini jadi membuat dadanya bergemuruh aneh. Dia bertemu _omega_ nya. Bakal calon yang akan menemani masa depannya. Aduh, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri. Dia berusaha setengah mati tidak tersenyum sendiri karena Hoseok masih di sini.

"Hari ini dia memaksakan masuk karena ada _pre-test_ , oh aku tidak menduga akan ada kelas gabungan. Tuan Yoongi meminta kami tidak bertingkah selama berada di dalam kelas, dia percaya teman-teman sekelasnya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melindunginya jika _heat_ nya bertambah. Dia benar-benar sosok yang dihormati, kau tahu?"

"Begitukah?"

Hoseok mengangguk, lanjut bercerita lagi. Dia bercerita bagaimana Yoongi sehari-harinya. Gambaran sosok yang keras kepala, namun disukai banyak pihak jadi dominasi ceritanya. Keras dan tegas seperti ciri dari keluarga Min, dan berhati mulia—membuatnya mudah dicintai meski lekat dengan _image_ dingin.

"Besok dia tidak masuk, mungkin sembilan hari kemudian dia tidak masuk."

"Eh? Kok lama sekali?" Hoseok tertawa kemudian, sementara Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ya, dia memang _omega_ dengan _heat_ yang lama. Siklusnya teratur, tapi _heat_ nya sepuluh hari. Oh, aku selalu terjaga untuk menjaga kamarnya dari serangan _alpha_ manapun sepuluh hari itu."

"B-bagaimana bisa dia melalui itu semua?"

Taehyung melihat Hoseok tersenyum tipis, mengatakan kalau itulah Tuannya. Keras kepala, dari dulu ditawari 'teman' _alpha_ yang siap menolongnya setiap _heat_ tidak mau. Yoongi selalu tersiksa setiap _heat_ , hanya diredakan _suppressant_ saja. Oh, relung hati Taehyung jadi nyeri.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah larut, kamu pulang saja juga. Malam ini dingin, sumpah. Selimutmu tidak akan membantu banyak."

Hoseok berhasil mengajak Taehyung kembali. Mereka berdua kemudian beriringan berjalan ke rumah masing-masing. Hoseok masih beberapa kali berceloteh, hobinya memang begini jika di luar tugas sebagai _butler_ yang penuh karisma, sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

Taehyung diam, mendengar _alpha_ nya melenguh sedih. Menyadari betapa lama _heat_ Yoongi membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Yoongi selama ini tersiksa, karena perilaku keras kepalanya juga. Yoongi tidak mau disentuh _alpha_ —hei padahal kalau _heat_ mau pakai teman _sex_ saja tidak dilarang _lho_.

Apalagi Yoongi orang kaya, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan teman _sex_ nya kan bisa diurus segera. Ada uang, ada kuasa.

Sekarang, bagaimana kondisinya coba? Sepuluh hari, dia sudah sangat tersiksa. Apalagi untuk _season_ ini? _Omega_ manja itu sudah tahu siapa _alpha_ nya.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

.

Tidak tahan lagi. Yoongi rasanya seperti mau mati. Sejak awal _heat_ sampai usianya sebanyak ini, dia tidak pernah sebegitu frustasi seperti sekarang ini.

Dia frustasi, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung berteriak kesakitan untuk _heat_ kali ini. Ini baru hari ketiga, masih sisa tujuh hari lagi. Oh, sungguh gila. Dia ingin gigit lidahnya sendiri saja. Supaya cepat mati, daripada sekarat seperti sekarang ini.

 _Heat_ panjang memang menyiksanya, tapi kejadian ini bukan hanya terjadi padanya di dunia ini. Ada banyak _omega_ dalam penelitian tertentu yang memang punya _heat_ hingga sepuluh hari. Tambahan siksaan selama tiga hari, demi apapun— _heat_ tanpa _sentuhan_ itu adalah siksaan terkejam di dunia ini.

Bertahun-tahun, Yoongi selalu seperti ini setiap siklusnya tiba. Dia berhasil. Dia selalu optimistis, tidak seperti hari ini. Dia frustasi, dia depresi. Kalau dulu, _omega_ nya akan gelisah meminta dibuahi siapa saja. Sekarang, _omega_ nya berganti cerita. _Omega_ nya memanggil _alphanya_. Melolong mencari _alpha_ yang dia temui di kampusnya. Tidak mau yang lain, maunya dia.

Sumpah! Yoongi tidak tahan lagi!

Maka, dia selanjutnya menghubungi Seokjin dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih gemetaran. Peluhnya keluar tidak berhenti, sementara _lubang_ nya berkedut berkali-kali.

" _Yoongi?"_

" _Hyung_ , _ngh—_ bantu aku keluar. _Hnh…_ " Yoongi mencoba meneraturkan napas, tapi serangannya selalu datang dan pergi. "A-aku mau pergi. Bantu aku kabur… _nnhh—"_

Yoongi mencoba menahan lenguhan. Sel-selnya yang _heat_ mudah sekali membuatnya gamang. Tangannya ingin menjamah, memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Suara Seokjin di seberang terdengar terkejut dan khawatir.

" _T-tapi… Yoongi._ "

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _nnh—_ ikuti arahanku, _hyung_. Dan _hmh…_ jangan beritahu Mamaku." Yoongi kemudian menjelaskan rencana _kabur_ nya. Susah payah, tapi dia berhasil membuat Seokjin memahami semuanya. Panggilannya berakhir tepat ketika pintunya diketuk. Seorang _maid_ bernama Wendy datang membawakan _suppressant_ yang harus diminum secara teratur sebagai terapi.

"Terima kasih, Wendy."

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

"Oh! A-aku mau tidur setelah ini. Tolong jangan ada yang menggangguku, atau masuk ke kamarku, _uh—h."_

Wendy kemudian mengiyakan sebelum undur diri. Ketika pintu ditutup, Yoongi segera bergegas. Hari ini Mamanya sedang ada rapat. Hoseok, _butler_ _beta_ terdekatnya juga kebetulan menggantikan sekretaris Mama jadi tidak ikut berjaga. Semua rencana ini jadi lebih mudah.

Yoongi membuka laci, mengambil _suppressant_ darurat simpanannya, mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan masker, lalu menyiapkan operasi kaburnya.

 _Aku harus bertemu dengannya._

 _._

- _Polar Opposite-_

.

Kelas pagi selesai lebih cepat. Ini bahkan belum siang, dan anak-anak regular B terpaksa kembali pulang karena kelas berikutnya adalah kelas malam. Taehyung berjalan gontai setelah turun dari halte menuju ke rumahnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Jalanan perkampungan di dekat rumah yang cukup sepi karena semua orang sedang pergi bekerja. Jika saja aroma itu tidak menampar hidungnya, Taehyung tidak akan tersentak. Taehyung berbalik dengan cepat.

"Y-yoongi?!"

"Yo! _Alpha_." Taehyung terbelalak. Sebuah mobil yang ternyata sejak tadi mengikutinya memunculkan Yoongi yang kini menyapanya, berdiri kepayahan dengan _coat_ tebalnya.

"A-a-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!" Gagap, Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa mengkondisikan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi. Matanya reflek menatap sekitar, was-was jika ada aroma Yoongi mengundang kerumunan _alpha_. "YAK! K-KAMU MAU NGAPAIN?!"

Taehyung terkejut setengah mati, reflek memukul mundur kakinya ketika Yoongi berjalan mendekati. Setiap langkahnya, mereka berdua meringis—sama-sama merasakan nyeri di relung hati. Sama-sama sakit, namun Taehyung masih tetap mundur setiap Yoongi melangkah lagi.

"Y-yoongi?"  
"Berhenti _hh.._ Bodoh, _uh—k_ ini sakit, sialan." Yoongi terengah, menumpu pada lututnya sembari memicing pada Taehyung yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Taehyung reflek berhenti bergerak. Matanya sempurna menatap Yoongi yang sudah tidak karuan. "J-jangan mundur. Aih, sial! Turuti aku saja bisa tidak sih?! _Nghh—_ "

Yoongi mengerang, kali ini reflek membuat Taehyung berlari dan meraih bahunya.

Dan ketika tangan Taehyung mencengkramnya, gelombang itu bergejolak dengan jelas. Seperti aliran besar yang membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama mendapat ruang terbuka, setelah terjebak pada ruangan pengap dan menyesakkan.

"Y-yoongi?"

Taehyung menampar kesadarannya lagi. Dihadapkannya tubuh Yoongi sehingga dia bisa mengamati lebih jelas. Namun demikian, Yoongi pun menarik kendali diri. Dia meminta wajah Taehyung sedikit menjauh, meskipun tidak kuasa membuat cengkraman si _alpha_ untuk lepas dari bahunya. "J-jangan terlalu dekat."

"E-eh?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk balas menatap Taehyung. Taehyung masih menatapnya khawatir, tidak peduli aroma _omega_ ini hampir menguasai system pengendali dirinya.

"S-siapa namamu?"

Taehyung mengerjap, matanya menatap heran _omega_ yang gemetar di dekatnya itu. Mata sayunya terpatri dalam ingatan, Taehyung perlu menelan salivanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. "Taehyung. N-namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung?" _Shit_! Seketika sengatan itu merambat cepat, membuat Taehyung dengan jelas merasakan jantungnya berdegup keterlaluan. Yoongi menghela namanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan lenguhan, membuat Taehyung semakin tidak nyaman. "K-kita harus ke apartemenku. Sekarang. D-dengan mobil itu."

"A-apa?!"

 _Shoot_! Taehyung meninggi, membuat Yoongi reflek mengerut karena takut dan terkejut. Ah, ini yang terjadi jika _omega_ memerintah _alpha_. Taehyung kemudian terhenyak, segera sadar kalau nadanya membuat Yoongi menciut. "O-oh, _sorry_."

Yoongi mengangguk, kini Taehyung meraih bahunya untuk disandarkan. Taehyung merasakan seluruh selnya menegang, kaku, seperti ingin pecah sebentar lagi. Dia berduel semakin sengit, memperebutkan kendali diri—sama seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

Kemudian, dia mendengar lenguhan Yoongi, Taehyung segera menunduk. Yoongi kini menggumam lemah, "K-kumohon.."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud semua ini. Pikirannya mencoba menampik mimpi buruk yang mungkin dia lakukan di apartemen yang diminta Yoongi. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak berani. Namun demikian, memisahkan diri dari posisi sedekat ini juga sama seperti bunuh diri. Taehyung semakin dalam ambang batasnya, begitupun Yoongi.

Ketika Taehyung memberikan tubuhnya untuk bersandar tadi, sepenuhnya Yoongi pasrah. Pasrah, jika nanti Taehyung menolak dan membuatnya sekarat di tempatnya berdiri kali ini.

Dan sungguh, helaan napas itu membuat jantungnya semakin berlari. Jantungnya dan jantung _ruh omega_ nya yang cemas pada respon _alpha_ ini. Yoongi cemas, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga tercium bau anyir. Cemas, namun seketika merasa terbang ketika tubuhnya tidak lagi menapak.

Tubuhnya diangkat, diturunkan pada kursi belakang. Namun demikian, cengkraman itu tidak terlepas, dan ketika pintu tertutup—Yoongi sadar kalau _alpha_ ini tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah?"

Suara Seokjin terdengar, membuat rona kemerahan terasa merambat panas dari wajah hingga ke belakang kepala. Yoongi mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, seketika terasa ingin cepat-cepat bersandar lagi.

"P-parkir dekat pintu darurat. Kau tahu tempatnya kan, _hyungh…_ "

Suaranya serak-parau, membuat Taehyung reflek meremas lengan Yoongi yang terjauh, dan memejamkan matanya. Suara _alpha_ nya yang melolong terdengar jelas, Yoongi mungkin juga dengar. Taehyung hanya bisa mematung sepanjang perjalanan.

Yoongi pun tak jauh berbeda, hanya diam dan bergerak tak nyaman ketika gelombangnya melonjak naik. Hanya ketika dia melenguh, dia akan bergerak sedikit, membuat posisinya semakin dekat hingga menepel pada Taehyung, dan yang Taehyung lakukan adalah menggeram pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menahan diri, meskipun sebagian dari sadarnya sudah dipenuhi kabut penuh sensasi. Mereka berdua dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tidak peduli pada Seokjin yang merona melihat interaksi sepasang _alpha-omega_ yang ada di kursi belakangnya.

 _Aih… Aku tidak tahan. Namjoon, hiks.. aku mau Namjoon juga. T.T_

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mind to Review?

Halo, saya kembali. Tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat karena sedang ada tanggungan :" Stay safe! Ada gempa :" Doakan target laporan saya selesai segera /\\-

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

* * *

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugar sister!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[5]

.

.

.

Siang itu, ketika rapat besar selesai yang ada dalam pikiran Hoseok hanyalah tentang yang seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan utamanya. Menjaga Yoongi. Oh, Hoseok bukan _leader_ dari semua _butler beta_ yang ada di rumah Keluarga Min. Akan tetapi, sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk menjaga putra semata wayang keluarga itu—sekarang dia harus meninggalkannya dalam kondisi masih _heat_ karena harus melakukan pekerjaan penting yang lain.

Hoseok hanya termenung, berharap Yoongi baik-baik saja. Semoga dia aman, karena sungguh sebenarnya tidak semua _butler_ bisa dia percaya. Apalagi, kondisi Yoongi yang _heat_ itu sangat _menggoda_. Kalau Hoseok tidak mengenalnya sejak lama hingga sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, barang pasti Hoseok rela harus menyelinap demi mendapat sensasi dari _omega_ macam Yoongi.

Hoseok sedikit terhenyak ketika Tuan Besar Min, Min Taemin yang anggun, memanggilnya untuk berdiskusi mengenai rapat selanjutnya. Tuan Min memberinya arahan apa-apa saja yang perlu ia siapkan. Padahal sebenarnya Hoseok sudah belajar banyak, tapi Tuan Min tetap mengajarinya lagi untuk memberikan Hoseok rasa percaya diri yang lebih.

Di sela-sela diskusi mereka, Hoseok tiba-tiba lepas fokus. Dia menatap ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, tiba-tiba teringat seseorang yang lain yang belum sempat dia sapa pagi ini, Taehyung. Hoseok mengernyit, kemarin Taehyung masih tidak begitu berubah. Dia masih sering melamun, sama seperti saat ditemui di atas ayunan. Hoseok tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya pagi tadi, yang jelas dia menduga kalau masalahnya malam itu belum terselesaikan.

"Pelajari ini sepuluh menit lagi, Hoseok. Saya mau ke kamar mandi dulu," tukas Tuan Min sebelum berdiri menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, diangguki Hoseok dengan sopan. Hoseok dalam hati bergeming, setelah ini dia harus menemui Taehyung, dan tidak lupa memastikan keamanan Yoongi.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

Seperti berjalan di tengah-tengah kabut yang pekat, Taehyung hampir tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai. Perjalanan itu terasa sangat lama, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang sudah memangku Yoongi di kursi belakang.

Dia juga tidak sadar, betapa tinggi suhu badan Yoongi hingga membuat si manis ini tidak kuasa melawan ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. Kabut itu semakin pekat. Jika Seokjin tidak membantunya mengarahkan menuju ke sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung jalan, Taehyung mungkin akan jatuh dan tersesat.

Seokjin membuka sebuah pintu, mempersilahkan Taehyung lalu memberikan sebuah tas kecil berbentuk kotak dari bahan kain. Di pinggirnya terdapat sulaman yang berbunyi 'Milik Yoongi', Taehyung menerimanya dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya menahan beban yang entah tidak ingin dia lepaskan lebih dulu.

Seokjin menepuk bahunya, mengucap sesuatu dengan setengah berbisik. "Waktumu terbatas karena mereka akan segera mencarinya. Tapi, pelan-pelan saja. Ringankan bebannya. Dia tidak akan lari kemana-mana jika gelombangnya selalu tinggi."

Kabut itu terlalu pekat baginya merespon lebih, membuatnya hanya diam menatap Seokjin di balik kacamata tebalnya.

Seokjin lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti, sebenarnya benaknya sedikit mengagumi sosok yang tampan di balik kacamata tebal yang tengah terdiam yang berada di depannya ini. Seokjin melirik Yoongi, menyempatkan mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan lupa berikan obat penurun panasnya juga." Seokjin balik menatap Taehyung lagi. "Semua hal yang ada kau perlukan sudah ada di dalam sini. Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi, jangan lupa untuk tetap memperhatikan kondisi Yoongi."

"Waktumu sampai malam nanti atau besok pagi. Hoseok cukup teliti, dia akan tetap memastikan keadaan Yoongi meski hari ini super sibuk," tukasnya lagi.

Mendengar nama Hoseok, sebaris kabut sedikit menghilang. Taehyung mulai lebih jelas melihat Yoongi yang meringkuk dalam gendongannya. Tampak manis, ingin rasanya menyentuh bibir ranum tipis yang kini setengah terbuka.

"Hei, perhatikan aku dulu!" Taehyung terhenyak, dia lupa masih ada Seokjin di sana. Seokjin berdecak sejenak. "Besok pagi aku dan pacarku akan ke sini. Aku akan mengurus Yoongi, dan kamu akan diantar Namjoon kembali ke rumahmu. Nah, tapi, jika Hoseok datang sebelum waktunya, kamu bisa bersembunyi di kamar yang ini. Ini kamarku—eh maksudnya, Yoongi yang memberikan kamar ini untukku. Ada beberapa barangku di sana. _Butler_ Yoongi tidak akan berani masuk."

Seokjin menunjuk sebuah ruangan dalam apartemen itu. Sebuah ruangan yang sudah diklaim menjadi 'miliknya' ketika menginap di apartemen ini.

Seokjin sebenarnya ingin berbicara lebih banyak supaya Taehyung lebih paham. Akan tetapi, lenguhan Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian. Seokjin menjadikannya seperti sebuah tanda, dia paham gelombang Yoongi sudah naik lagi. Aromanya saja sudah semakin pekat. Seokjin hanya sedikit heran bagaimana _alpha_ ini masih bisa diam, hanya menggendong Yoongi erat bahkan tanpa mengendusi. Kalau ini dia dan Namjoon, barang pasti tubuhnya sudah terlempar dan dilucuti. Seokjin tersenyum kecil, ah sepertinya Yoongi mendapat lawan yang seimbang.

Karena tidak ingin menyiksa kawannya di balik kabut yang semakin pekat, Seokjin mohon undur diri setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening berpeluh Yoongi. Dibisikinya ucapan selamat, lalu dia tepuk lengan Taehyung pelan. Seokjin pergi, menutup pintu depan dengan senyum penuh arti. Sejenak, dia lupakan semua keheranan yang menghampiri.

Jadi, _omega_ yang tidak tahu diri itu ditakdirkan dengan _alpha_ yang sangat unik. Ah, benar-benar menarik. Kehidupan Yoongi memang selalu menarik…

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

Sepeninggal Seokjin, yang menyentak Taehyung dari keterdiamannya adalah lenguhan Yoongi yang berikutnya. Suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup membuatnya melangkah lagi. Dilihatnya sebuah sofa hitam yang tampak nyaman untuk dia letakkan Yoongi di sana.

Taehyung pelan-pelan menurunkan Yoongi, _omega_ itu segera mengerutkan keningnya tidak nyaman seperti tahu posisi mereka tidak menempel lagi. Akan tetapi, sejenak, Taehyung biarkan. Dia memilih mengambil kotak yang diberikan Seokjin dalam bayang-bayang kabut yang membuat gerakannya tidak teratur. Taehyung mengambil obat penurun panas, lalu bangun mencari air mineral—membiarkan Yoongi mengerang hingga meringkuk di atas sofa.

Kemudian Taehyung kembali dengan segelas air minum. Diletakkannya gelas itu di atas meja, sementara dia condong pada Yoongi, menepuk pipi yang merona itu pelan.

"Bangun dulu, kau harus minum obat," ucapnya dengan suara sedalam palung samudra. Yoongi susah payah membuka mata, kabut dalam jarak lihatnya hanya membuatnya semakin terpusat pada sang _alpha_ semata. Dan ucapannya bernada perintah membuatnya reflek berusaha bangun, karena titah sang _alpha_ dapat dibilang mutlak bagi _omega_ nya.

Yoongi bangun dengan susah payah, dia berusaha dengan cepat seperti tidak membiarkan Taehyung membantunya. Dia bangun, tapi seketika kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Gelombangnya naik lagi.

" _Ngh—"_

Taehyung menghela napas, segera meraih bahu Yoongi yang terjauh dan membuat tubuh kecil itu menyandar padanya. Yoongi tak mampu melawan, kekuatan Taehyung seperti berkali-kali lipat darinya. Tidak tahu, mungkin efek _heat_ sudah telak melemahkannya.

Taehyung membantu Yoongi meminum obatnya. Dipegangkan gelas itu hingga Yoongi meneguk habis, tidak peduli banyak air yang terjatuh dan membasahi tubuhnya. Taehyung meletakkan gelas itu kembali di atas meja, kemudian bermaksud meletakkan Yoongi lagi rebahan di atas sofa.

Akan tetapi, mungkin karena kabutnya terlalu pekat, Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar sudah dibawa aroma untuk membuatnya ikut condong dan mendekat. Yoongi sudah rebahan, dengan wajah Taehyung begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Mata sayu yang memandang dalam kabut itu hanya penasaran, mengapa wajah Taehyung jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Tangan Yoongi kemudian bergerak meraih kacamata tebal yang menghalangi pemandangan, _blush_ —seketika dia merona melihat sorot mata itu ternyata lebih tajam dari yang ia duga.

Jauh—berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Oh, Yoongi seperti melihat pangeran dongeng yang sesungguhnya.

"T-Tae— _h_ ," gumamnya, berakhir seperti lenguhan mengundang. Yoongi seketika merona, _duh_ dia terdengar memalukan. Maka, tanpa sadar keningnya berkerut tak suka. Ini bukan dia yang keren seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu memalukan—oh Yoongi ingin memalingkan wajahnya saja!

"Yoongi…" Akan tetapi, suara dalam itu menahannya, bahkan dia tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Dengan jelas dirasakannya gelombang mengalir dari sudut-sudut selnya yang panas. Taehyung memanggilnya pelan, tapi dalam. Semakin dalam, karena paraunya membuat nadanya terdengar lebih dalam dari palung samudra.

Yoongi hanya terpesona, ketika hidung besar tampan itu semakin turun mendekatinya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur, lalu ditangkap oleh tangan besar lain yang hangat. Seketika Yoongi merasa kecil, dan seharusnya ini menyakiti harga dirinya. Dia tidak suka direndahkan.

Namun demikian, dia bahkan tidak melawan ketika hidung itu bahkan menyentuh ujung hidungnya, bergerak menggesek di tepian hidung sebelum dia sadar betapa hangat helaan napas sang _alpha_. Yoongi terkesima, tanpa sadar mencoba meraih wajah _alpha_ —ingin mendekatkannya lebih-lebih.

Taehyung pun demikian. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin luas udara segar yang dia hirup. Dia pun menempelkan hidungnya berkali-kali pada wajah manis _omega_ nya sendiri. Taehyung begitu menikmati, dan lama-lama ingin mencari lebih. Maka, dia pun turun mengikuti aroma termanis. Dia turun, mengusak kepalanya di antara ceruk berpeluh Yoongi yang begitu wangi. Taehyung mengendus, lalu tidak sadar bibirnya menempel pada kulit—membuatnya seperti mendapat sengatan listrik.

" _Mmh—"_

Yoongi sepertinya merasakannya juga. Lenguhannya keluar, dan terdengar semakin indah. Taehyung mengecup lagi, dan lama-lama kecupannya menjamah seluruh ceruk. Taehyung mengecup, lalu lidahnya menjulur basah. Dia penasaran apakah rasanya manis? Aroma yang dia cium begitu manis-memabukkan. Taehyung kini mengecup dan menjilati, telinganya bahagia karena dipenuhi lenguhan Yoongi berkali-kali.

" _Um…ngh—"_

Taehyung kemudian naik lagi. Dipandangnya wajah Yoongi yang menatap dia sayu. Didengarnya _ruh_ _alpha_ nya yang memanggil, disahuti lembut sangat membahagiakan. Taehyung tidak melihat raut ketakutan, atau kesakitan lagi. Pandangan Yoongi hanya berisi puja, dan Taehyung turun untuk mengecup bibir tipis yang tak sanggup mengucap pujanya.

" _Umm—_ "

Begitu manis, meski mulanya hanya kecupan biasa. Namun demikian, lidahnya yang ada di dalam tak dibiarkannya kembali sembunyi. Lidah Taehyung mengejar, membuat kepala Yoongi sedikit miring dan bangun. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, menangkap lidah Yoongi dan mulai bergelut.

Seiring dengan gelombang yang naik, juga aroma yang membuai hingga ke ruas-ruas tulang, Yoongi dan Taehyung melenguh dan menggeram berkali-kali, bersamaan dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang menggerayang ke sana-ke mari.

Tangan Taehyung mulanya berada di belakang kepala Yoongi, kemudian salah satunya turun ketika tangan Yoongi sudah berkalung. Tangannya turun, menyusup pada kaos yang dikenakan pria manis ini, yang sudah tidak tertutup mantel tebal. Tangan Taehyung menyengat, setiap telapak tangannya menghampiri Yoongi selalu merasakan sensasi panas yang menyebar.

" _Mmhh.._ "

Pagutan itu mengalir seperti gelombang air. Begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Seperti madu segar dan memabukan, tak bisa berhenti. Dua bibir itu saling mencecap, sama mencari di mana titik terakhir dari rasa manis ini. Suara lenguhan terdengar silih berganti, hingga cengkraman Yoongi sedikit mengerat ketika Taehyung seolah menghisapnya telak.

Taehyung memutus arus, membuat mereka berdua terlepas. Taehyung bernapas dalam dengan mata menatap Yoongi luar biasa terpana.

Bibir kecil tadi kini lebih merah dan membengkak. Peluh di wajahnya juga semakin banyak. Taehyung terkesima, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Yoongi yang terkulai dengan mata menatapnya sayu membuat keindahan baru. Cengkraman Yoongi pada lengannya masih di sana, Taehyung masih di posisinya untuk sekedar mematri pemandangan ini dalam memori.

Yang baru saja dia temukan mungkin miniatur surga. Tubuhnya panas, namun yang hatinya temukan adalah kesejukan. Taehyung ingat betapa gelombang itu membuai sel-selnya seperti embusan angin sejuk pegunungan. Taehyung terpana.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya… benar-benar luar biasa._

Yoongi masih bergeming sebelum dirasakan gelombang _heat_ nya naik lagi. Dirasakannya sengatan butuh dipuja di segala sisi. Yoongi mencengkram lengan Taehyung lebih erat, membuat Taehyung seperti tersentak sejenak.

"Yoongi…" Panggilan itu tak mampu dijawabnya. Yoongi reflek menggigit bibirnya, seperti masih mencoba mempertahankan kendali diri yang seharusnya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Padahal kabut itu pekat di sana, namun dasar keras kepala, dalam benaknya masih melarang dirinya untuk bersuara.

 _Jangan melenguh.. jangan…_

Tidak tahu diri, Taehyung dan _alpha_ nya satu suara menyadari usaha Yoongi kembali mempertahankan diri. Sebenarnya ingin takjub, tapi melihat air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Yoongi membuat Taehyung urungkan diri untuk memuji.

Dia menyiksa diri, dan sungguh membuat Taehyung gamang sendiri. Dan pendapatnya ini seperti memberi celah longgar bagi kabut-kabut itu masuk lebih banyak. Lebih pekat, dan Taehyung mulai mencondongkan diri lagi.

"Yoongi…" Suaranya dekat, embusan napasnya di depan kulit pipi. "Lepas bibirmu."

Yoongi terhenyak, reflek melepaskan gigitanya, dan sekarang dia mengerang. Suaranya parau, seksi, mengundang. " _Nghh—"_

 _Menggemaskan…_

Taehyung tersenyum singkat sebelum mengecup pipi-pipi Yoongi bergantian. Tangan Yoongi segera berkalung lagi.

"Hei.." Taehyung memanggil lagi, mengecup sekali, lalu bangun menatap Yoongi yang kesusahan membuka mata, menjaga kesadaran diri. "Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini."

Nada perintah lagi, sukses membuat Yoongi merasakan jelas gedebum jantungnya menangkup hati dan membuatnya merasa diremas gemas. Yoongi merasa aneh sendiri. perasaan apa ini. Napasnya seperti lebih cepat untuk membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik. Yoongi menatap Taehyung kepayahan.

" _T-tidak tahu.._ " ucap Yoongi, lalu melempar pandang ketus sekali. Pipinya merona total, dan Taehyung semakin kesusahan menahan diri.

Taehyung tertawa dalam, sejenak tapi. Yoongi sukses hampir gila karena jantungnya berpacu lagi. Taehyung mencicip pucuk hidung Yoongi sebelum menatapnya lagi. "Apa harus kita lakukan hari ini, Yoongi? Kau yakin?"

Taehyung turun ke ceruk leher sembari menunggu jawaban Yoongi. Akan tetapi, ciuman kupu-kupunya yang begitu memanjakan Yoongi membuat Yoongi hanya mampu menengadah, meminta lebih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Taehyung sibuk mencari aroma sebelum terhenyak karena lenguhan ringan Yoongi. Tadi Yoongi belum menjawab. "Yoongi?"

" _T-terserah kamu."'_

Ciuman Taehyung segera berhenti. Dia menunggu jawaban Yoongi lagi, dan segera tersenyum setelah berhasil mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Tentu juga karena kaki-kaki kecil itu bergerak mengunci Taehyung, seolah tidak boleh bergerak pergi.

.

.

" _T-terserah. Terserah kamu, alpha. Ngh…. L-lakukan sesukamu."_

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum, tapi tak segera menjawab Yoongi. Dia diam, sebelum menghela napas sedikit dalam.

" _Aku mengerti,"_ begitu ucapnya.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mind to Review?

Halo, saya kembali. Habis bebas dari dunia penjajahan sesi satu hehe. Terima kasih untuk review berharga kalian. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku baca, pengin bales satu-satu, pengin cepet update, tapi ya gitu. Masih di dunia penjajahan hahaha...

Review kalian saya baca masing-masing mungkin lebih dari lima kali :"" Terima kasih. Saya jadi lebih semangat lagi.

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

* * *

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugar sister!_


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[6]

.

.

.

 _Kacau.._

Kondisi sofa itu sudah kacau. Bantal sofa sudah bertebaran di mana-mana. Meja kecil sudah tersingkir, menyisakan hanya sofa dan karpet beludru halus biru tua. Karpet yang kini tidak lagi polos. Warnanya kontras dengan beberapa cipratan _putih kental_ seperti susu. Sedikit mengkilat, dan menyiprat di mana-mana.

.

 _Perbuatan siapa lagi kalau bukan omega dan alpha yang heat dan rut?_

 _._

" _Hnn..ah—_ "

Entah sudah berapa kali si _omega_ melenguh pasrah, tak tahan dengan _service_ yang tiada habisnya. Seperti lupa betapa besar tenaga seorang _alpha, apalagi yang dihadapkan rutnya_.

.

" _S-sudah.. M-masuk, tolong—hh.._ "

.

Dia melolong, meminta semua perlakuan itu turun pada bagian paling menyiksa, paling bawah dan dalam dari tubuhnya. Tubuh putih yang terjamah, tersisa berbagai noda merah atas perbuatan _alpha_ yang mulai terlihat _taringnya_. _Alpha_ yang menyingkirkan kacamata _silinder tebal_ nya entah ke mana, yang dengan perlakuannya berhasil membuai dan menelanjangi si manis yang menggeliat _nikmat_ di _bawahnya_.

 _Alpha_ yang tidak butuh kacamata untuk melihat _betapa molek tubuh lugu_ yang meremang di antara sentuhannya. _Alpha_ yang menyesap dari ceruk leher lembut menuju ke antara dada, mengabsen setiap millimeter dari area suci—sensitif barang ditiup saja. Menuju ke buah dada, yang ketika sampai pada puncaknya dia lumat lilitkan lidahnya sebelum menghisap kuat seperti mengharap keluar susu dari sana. _Dan mungkin akan benar-benar keluar ketika benihnya tumbuh dan terlahir sempurna…_

 _Alpha_ yang tangannya kini sibuk meremas-tusuk bongkahan sintal di sisi belakang _omega_ yang dipuja, yang tak peduli entah berapa kali _sang omega_ melakukan _pelepasan_ karena sentuhannya. Yang cairannya kontras dengan karpet biru tua, yang menjadi alas _si tubuh molek omega._

.

" _T-taehyung…Hnghh—"_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung,_ disebut berapa kalipun bukan berhenti malah menikmati. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika aroma manis merasuk, tubuh molek ini malah tersuguh. Pasrah, entah ke mana tatapan tajam yang biasa dia suguhkan, membuat Taehyung— _si alpha_ semakin kepayahan menahan diri. Bahkan _hampir lepas diri_ , dengan kacamata yang terlempar sebagai bukti. Dia sudah lupa diri.

.

Remasan jemari Yoongi, si _omega_ yang tengah _heat_ , pada surai Taehyung semakin kacau kala hisapan kian berubah tempo. Lambat-cepat, dalam-dangkal, dan lenguhannya— _oh_ , bagaimana Taehyung mampu berhenti?

.

" _Taehyunghh—please.._ "

.

Taehyung semakin menjadi, gelombangnya kian tinggi. Apalagi ketika dia sengaja menggesek _si kecil_ yang sudah pasti _berdiri_ jika lapis kain terakhir yang ia kenakan lepas membuat Yoongi merintih _lebih seksi_.

Oh, _ingin sekali… ingin tandai.. ingin masuki…_

Bahkan lidah Taehyung sudah naik lagi, mengecup bibir, turun dengan _epic_ ke belakang telinga-menarikan lidahnya sensual sekali. Taehyung menggumam pelan. " _Yoongi_ , _milikku. Jadilah milikku."_

Lenguhan Yoongi terdengar lagi. _Adik kecil_ Taehyung sudah lepas, menyalami hangat _milik_ Yoongi yang masih _keras_ sekali.

" _T-tae…"_

 _._

 _"Kau omegaku, Yoongi. Harus kutandai, kumiliki._ " Taehyung mengecup leher Yoongi lagi, mulai mengembuskan uap hangat dari napasnya yang berlari.

" _Akan kumiliki, akan kumasukki_ …"

Entah _alpha_ atau benar Taehyung yang ucap begini. Dia berucap dalam hati, sedang tubuhnya condong, gemertakkan gigi, bersiap menandai. Sementara itu, tubuhnya sendiri sudah dalam posisi, siap menggempur _harta paling berharga_ seorang _omega,_ seorang Yoongi.

.

.

 _TOKKK.. TOKK.._

 _._

 _"_ KIM TAEHYUNG, BANGUN! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI?!"

.

Pintu kamar Taehyung dibuka paksa, memunculkan sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah siap dengan dasi dan kemejanya. Itu pamannya, yang terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu untuk melihatnya yang dengan suntuk membuka selimut sebelum melangkah dan marah-marah lagi. "Bangun, bocah! Kau sudah kesiangan!"

Taehyung hari ini ada kelas pagi. Di jam kedua, dia ada kelas pamannya. Beliau niat berangkat bersama dengan keponakan satu-satunya ini.

Pada detik berikutnya, Taehyung sudah berdiri menyejajari Pamannya sebelum meraih handuk dan meninggalkan sang Paman di kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat sang Paman mengerjap beberapa kali.

.

"Ayah, lebih baik ayah makan dulu saja. Kakak nanti pasti menyusul juga, daripada kalian semakin kesiangan."

.

Minjae, anak Paman, sepupu Taehyung itu muncul dari balik pintu, memanggil sang Paman yang terdiam keheranan tadi. Sang Paman menghela napas, kemudian berbalik menuju Minjae yang bergeming menatapnya dari meja makan. Mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan memulai sarapan sembari menunggu Taehyung selesai mandi.

"Sesuatu yang terjadi itu, apa besar sekali, yah?" Minjae bertanya disela-sela makan, mengundang hendikkan bahu dari si Ayah, Paman Taehyung.

"Kalau ingat kondisi dia ketika Hoseok bawa pulang kemarin, sepertinya cukup besar," ujarnya, menanggapi pertanyaan Minjae.

"Separah apapun hubungannya dengan _omega_ , kali ini adalah yang paling parah menurutku, Yah." Minjae meletakkan gelasnya yang baru diminum separuh. "Kak Taehyung tidak pernah sekacau ini."

Setuju. Namun, Paman Taehyung hanya menghela napas, masih begitu penasaran tapi tak sanggup mencari tahu. Suasananya sepertinya masih panas. Hoseok juga kelihatan susah ditemui. Yang jelas, sesuatu pasti terjadi.

.

 _Sayangnya..._

Tidak tahu saja, Taehyung di dalam kamar mandi menggertakkan gigi— _frustasi_. Otot-otot lehernya menjadi lebih kentara, tanda dia tegang dan menahan emosi. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi Taehyung sadar dia benar pernah _lepas kendali diri._ Dia tak bisa untuk tak memikirkan Yoongi.

 _Ya.. Yoongi_..

Dia tak bisa sejenakpun mengenyahkan Yoongi dari khayalan. Ingatannya dengan Yoongi, jelas terpatri. Tentang tubuh molek dan lenguhan yang tak _henti-henti_.

Oh seandainya tuan Min tidak datang secepat kemarin. _Dia bahkan belum selesai menyiapkan giginya untuk menandai_ …

Oh, kemarin dia hampir mati. Tuan Min mengamuk, menjadi-jadi. Hampir melukai Yoongi, untuk mencarinya yang dipaksa sembunyi.

 _Oh, jika saja Hoseok tidak menariknya dan melemparnya jauh menabrak dinding dekat almari_ , jika saja selanjutnya Hoseok tak mampu lagi menandingi amukan _alpha_ nya dan memaksanya untuk sembunyi. _Dia pasti mati._

 _._

 _Sekarang, bagaimana kabar Yoongi?_

 _Entah, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi._ Sebesar apapun rasa penasarannya, tak akan terjawab semudah dalam mimpi.

 _Dan sungguh, Taehyung tidak mengerti_.

Dia merasa aneh. Aneh sekali. Ini seperti kepribadiannya terhantam keras dan berjungkir balik. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. _Seharusnya tidak seceroboh ini, seperti bukan dirinya.._

 _Ah, tidak tahu lagi. Taehyung tidak tahu lagi._ Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ini seperti dia 'benar-benar' menginginkan Yoongi, bukan sebagai _alpha_ pada _omega_ , tapi juga seorang 'Taehyung' yang dengan jelas mengingat raut kesakitan dari Yoongi yang datang kepayahan padanya.

 _Taehyung tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa sekacau ini.. Tidak mengerti…_

Dia tidak mau berpikir lagi. Sudahlah, dia sudah sangat _sakit sekali_. Dengan tangan memegang miliknya yang berdiri, serta tangan yang lain memegang kalung yang menggantung yang diberikan Yoongi, Taehyung pun berjuang mengakhiri urusannya di kamar mandi, pagi ini.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

Suasana rumah keluarga Min tidak bisa dibilang baik. Kepala keluarganya sudah naik pitam. Min Taemin marah sekali, dan belum sembuh hingga detik pagi ini. Dia bahkan mengubah seluruh agenda, yang rapatnya perlu dilakukan hari ini ia ubah tempatnya menjadi di kediaman pribadi keluarga Min. Mereka memiliki gedung khusus yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat rutin _butler, maid,_ dan pengurus inti keluarga kaya ini.

Min Taemin marah pada putra semata wayangnya, Min Yoongi, yang kini terkunci di masa _heat_ nya yang belum berhenti. Sangat jelas dalam pikirannya mengenai kejadian kemarin sore, ketika dia menemukan putra yang dicintainya terkulai polos dengan bercak merah di mana-mana. Dalam kondisi _heat yang baru dipuja_ oleh sosok tak jelas rupa-wujudnya. Taemin yang kalap hari itu mencari ke semua sisi untuk mencari si _pencuri kesucian_ putranya.

 _Oh, hell_! Dia tidak terima. Jelas tidak terima pada adegan pencurian ini. Si _pencuri_ itu tidak izin padanya! Tidak menunjukkan sisi bahwa dia akan bertanggungjawab pada semua _perlakuan_ yang dilakukan pada putranya.

 _Fine_ , Taemin memang berharap Yoongi segera menemukan _alphanya_ , tapi bukan begini caranya! Jika terjadi sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya, pertama, Yoongi akan mencoreng nama besar Keluarga Min. Kedua, Yoongi akan menderita. Perilaku si _pencuri_ ini tidak jelas sisi tanggung jawabnya. Jaminan bahwa _sosok ini_ akan menemani putranya sampai akhir hayat tidak ada. Taemin jelas tidak terima melihat sebagian besar sisi putranya sudah ternoda.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghukumnya! Berani-beraninya dia—"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Klien besar sudah tiba di ruang rapat," ucap seseorang, memotong gumaman penuh dendam seorang Taemin tanpa keraguan. Taemin menoleh cepat, mendengus segera untuk kemudian bangun dan menghampiri _butler_ kebanggaannya. "Maafkan saya menyela waktu anda."

Taemin menggumam, menghela napas kemudian. "Tak perlu. Ayo berangkat, Hoseok."

"Ah, apa Wendy sudah meminta tukang untuk mengunci jendela kamar Yoongi?" Taemin berhenti sejenak sembari menatap pintu kamar putranya yang terkunci.

"Sudah, Tuan. Wendy sudah menyuruh tukang, dan jendela Tuan Yoongi sudah sempurna terkunci," jawab Hoseok sopan. Taemin menggumam lagi, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Akan tetapi, Tuan, saya sedikit khawatir."

"Khawatir bagaimana, Hoseok?" Hoseok menunduk, menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya.

"Bukankah ini seperti menghukum Tuan Yoongi juga? Bagaimana jika Tuan Yoongi semakin membenci anda, Tuan? Saya pun mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tuan Yoongi yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun."

Taemin bergeming sejenak, ucapan Hoseok tentang putranya tengah terngiang dalam benak. Yoongi pasti marah, jelas. Taemin jelas tahu mengapa.

 _Pasti sangat kecewa, sangat menderita…_

Ketika _heat_ dalam gelombang puncak akibat sentuhan dan perlakuan _memabukkan_ sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan justru terhenti paksa. Bahkan Yoongi meronta ketika Hoseok diminta untuk menggendongnya pulang. Malam tadi pun Taemin menyadari kantung mata sembab yang dia amati ketika putranya terlelap.

 _Dia harus apa… Harus apa.._

Masa _heat_ nya masih lama, dan kian hari kian menyiksa. Tergantung _intensitas_ gelombang yang dia terima. _Tidak tahu_ , jelas Taemin butuh melakukan sesuatu untuk _berbaikan_ dengan putranya. Dia harus memikirkan suatu rencana.

" _Hm.._ Hoseok," panggil Taemin pada Hoseok yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sikap hormat sempurna. Hoseok menjawab sopann sembari membungkuk. "Aku punya ide."

Hoseok sontak mengernyit, sementara satu sudut bibir Taemin melengkung naik. "Aku harus _berdamai_ dengan putraku. Aku akan merencanakan sesuatu."

Rencana apa? Tak sampai, tak mampu Hoseok bertanya lebih jauh. Hanya sedikit menerka, namun Tuan Min ini hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Jadi…"

"Hei," potong Taemin, membuat Hoseok menghela lelah. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik."

Hoseok bergeming beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengerut dalam dengan bibir terbuka-tak percaya. "T-tuan…"

"Sudah, pokoknya jangan lupa tanyakan ya."

Taemin tersenyum penuh makna sebelum kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

" _Tanyakan pada Jungkook apakah dia sedang sibuk atau tidak…"_

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Wahhh banyak yang apresiasiii… Maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan cerita ya. Btw, hai! Saya kembali! Kemarin ini eror gabisa update wkwk

Maafkan yaa... salam kenal juga untuk yang baru baca!

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[7]

.

.

.

Menyiksa. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika semua tekanan tak kunjung dihentikan. Yoongi putus asa, hampir. Pasalnya gelombangnya kian pasang-surut tak teratur. Tidak bisa dikendalikan, dan semakin menyakitkan ketika masa pasangnya datang. Yoongi hampir putus asa, karena memang hampir tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengalaminya, dan masalah ini semakin berat hanya karena dia sudah bertemu _mate_ nya. Yoongi mengerang, kesal, mengapa juga dia harus bertemu _mate_ saat dia belum siap. Maksudnya, dia belum merencanakan apapun, dan _mate_ nya itu datang ketika masa _heat_ nya sedang berlangsung. Bukankah itu ketidakberuntungan yang lengkap?

Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Mamanya akan sekaku itu dengan _alpha_ yang tertarik padanya. Baiklah, sang Mama tidak tahu kalau waktu itu _alpha_ yang menyelimutkan aromanya pada tubuhnya adalah _mate_ nya, takdirnya. Akan tetapi, bukankah selama ini Mamanya selalu ingin dia _ditandai_? Dimiliki oleh seseorang sehingga dia tidak perlu kesakitan lagi ketika _heat_? Yoongi hampir tak mengerti alasannya kecuali jika ingat kalau dia penerus keluarga Min satu-satunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Mamanya pasti ingin dia dimiliki dengan cara yang terbaik, dan ada pertanggungjawaban dari semua tindakan. Mamanya tidak ingin dia menderita, harus bisa menemukan pendamping sehidup semati seperti dia dan mendiang Ayahnya.

"Tapi ini menyakitkan…" Yoongi menghela lirih. Gelombangnya sedang tidak tinggi, tapi rasa panas menjalar masih setia menyengat tubuhnya.

Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang, bersandar pada tepian dengan kaki ditekuk lelah. Dia hampir tak punya jalan keluar, sudah persis budak lemah yang merana. "Kesal.. Ayah, Yoongi kesal!"

 _Harus bagaimana?_

Sebenarnya Yoongi tak pernah berpikiran rendah untuk siap menungging demi menghilangkan sakitnya. Yoongi rela jika harus kesakitan _fisiknya_. Akan tetapi, _jiwa_ nya tak bisa menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh. _Ruh omega_ yang menemukan _alpha_ nya jelas tak ingin berhenti memanggilnya.

 _Taehyung… Taehyung…_

Yoongi tak bisa menghentikan _omega_ nya yang meraung pilu. Dia hanya diam, tak mampu menampar dirinya sendiri seperti biasa. Dia takluk, mengakui bahwa takdir _alpha-omega_ memang begitu mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Mama…." Yoongi menggumam lemah, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Panasnya perlahan naik, seiring dengan air matanya yang meleleh.

Yoongi tidak ingin seperti budak. Tidak ingin. Maka, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang akan berganti dengan lenguhan ketika gelombangnya naik. Yoongi tak ingin menjadi _menjijikkan_ , meski kemudian sekelebat ingatan datang ketika wajah Taehyung begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. _Juga suara berat yang begitu terobsesi pada tubuhnya…_

" _Aishh… sial!"_

Yoongi menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, sementara ia mulai merosot dengan jemari yang gatal menyentuh dirinya sendiri. _Gelombangnya naik lagi…_

Bagaimana dia bisa lepas? Bagaimana dia bisa memenangkan penderitaan ini? Yoongi yang berjuang dengan gelombangnya berakhir _pelepasan_ lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin berjalan tegak, menendang jendela-jendela yang terkunci _amatiran_ untuk kemudian lari, _mencari Taehyung lagi…_

 _Apa harus Taehyung? Apa harus dia?_

Yoongi berdebat dalam hati, yang jawabannya jelas Ya. Harus dia. Bahkan sebersit imajinasi jika dia bertemu _alpha lain_ sudah jelas bagaimana responnya. Dia akan ketakutan, sangat ketakutan hingga _mati lebih baik daripada disakiti_. Lebih baik mati, daripada bukan _alphanya sendiri yang memiliki._

"W-wendy! Wendyy!" Yoongi memanggil dengan suara paraunya, memanggil tanpa memencet intercom yang tersedia. Lelah, tak peduli, Wendy harus segera ke mari.

"S-saya hadir, Tuan," ucap Wendy dengan napasnya yang terengah.

"D-dimana Hoseok?"

Wendy menunduk, lekas menjawab dengan tegas. "Hari ini Hoseok libur, Tuan. Beta yang bertugas hari ini—"

"Panggilkan! Panggilkan Hoseok!" Yoongi membentak, membuat Wendy sedikit ketakutan.

"B-biar saya panggilkan Youngjae—"

"AKU BILANG HOSEOK, BUKAN YOUNGJAE!" Wendy sukses gelagapan, sementara Yoongi tak bisa menahan ekspresi kesalnya yang menakutkan.

"T-tapi, Tuan…." Wendy kebingungan, bibirnya gemetaran. Tuan Taemin kebetulan tidak di rumah. Beliau pergi membawa dua pengawal _beta_ dan seluruh _butler alpha_ nya. Ada perencanaan _rekrutmen_ baru dan pelatihan. Sekaligus untuk memberi mereka pekerjaan karena membiarkan para _alpha_ berkeliaran di rumah ketika Anaknya dalam masa _krisis_ seperti sekarang sangat menakutkan.

"Panggilkan, atau bawa aku ke sana," Yoongi menggeram.

"T-tuan Taemin akan memenggal saya, Tuan."

"Hnggh! Dia akan memenggalku dulu jika berani. Kau dalam perlindunganku!" Yoongi mendengus emosi. "TURUTI PERINTAHKU!"

Wendy mengangguk gugup, segera menata sikapnya kembali. "Apa yang bisa saya lakukan, Tuan?"

"Bawa aku ke rumah Hoseok! Bilang pada penjaga bahwa aku pergi menemui Hoseok supaya tidak mati konyol di sini— _nghh_!" Yoongi bergetar, segera merosot untuk menahan sakit dari gelombang tinggi yang tiba-tiba. Wendy reflek memegangi, menarik selimut untuk menutupi Tuannya yang tengah berperang sendiri.

"T-tuan…" Wendy ingin menangis, tidak tega melihat Tuannya tersiksa begini.

"M-mamaku akan mengerti, Wendy. Aku hanya bertemu Hoseok." Yoongi berucap lirih sembari menahan lenguhannya sendiri.

Dalam materi persiapan menjadi _maid_ sudah pernah diajarkan untuk tegar dan tangguh hati, tapi melihat Tuannya tersiksa begini sudah lain level sendiri. Tidak tega, sangat tidak tega. "S-saya akan menyiapkan perjalanan ke rumah Hoseok Tuan."

Wendy segera pamit, menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk membawa Yoongi ke rumah Hoseok. Sementara itu, Yoongi mulai menenangkan diri.

Ketika Wendy pergi, Yoongi _mastrubasi_ lagi. Tubuhnya lemas, tapi kini senyumnya terpatri. Ya, ada harapan untuk keluar dari siksaan Yoongi tidak mengerti _, mengapa begitu kekeh inginnya dia bertemu Hoseok kali ini?_

Padahal, Hoseok pun hanya akan berdiri seperti Wendy ketika gelombangnya datang lagi. Hoseok memang _butler kepercayaan_ , bagi Yoongi, salah satu dari yang terbaik.

 _Omeganya, bukankah ini keinginan dari ruh omeganya?_

"K-kenapa seperti ada harapan?" Yoongi meringis letih.

Ingatannya kemudian berputar ke saat pertama pertemuannya dengan Taehyung di kampus. Saat Taehyung membantunya menyuntikkan _suppressant_ daripada menyetubuhi, berakhir dipisahkan Hoseok untuk pergi. Yoongi terdiam, tak begitu memikirkan gelombangnya lagi.

 _Ah, jadi demikian…_ Yoongi masih diam dengan pikiran yang seperti menemukan solusi. _Hoseok mengenal Taehyung, iya kan?_

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

Totalnya 3 hari Hoseok tidak pulang, _full_ menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman keluarga Min. Tanpa jeda tidur malam, atau turun jaga barang sehari. Dia 3 hari penuh berada di sana, akibat kejadian untuk memperketat penjagaan Yoongi.

Sebagai _butler beta_ sekaligus salah satu _butler_ yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya paling lama di keluarga itu, Hoseok tentu dibebani tugas besar untuk masalah ini. Ya, sangat besar malah. _Ah, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan pekerjaan kali ini…_

Setelah tiga hari dan menuntaskan tugas terakhir, mencari tahu tentang Jungkook yang ternyata baru pergi untuk pekerjaan keluarga, tuan Min akhirnya mengizinkannya libur sehari. Hoseok seharusnya senang, tapi melihat penampilan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya pagi ini, rasanya dia salah.

"Taehyung?"

Yang dipanggil hanya berbalik cepat dan bersiap menyusup ke dalam.

"Apa kau akan berangkat bekerja, _hyung_?" sahutnya bertanya, tanpa peduli pada Hoseok yang sudah terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. " _Hyung,_ apa kau…"

"Masuk dulu," sela Hoseok sembari membuka pintu.

Taehyung segera masuk, melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa Hoseok. Hoseok pun mengekori dengan bingung, ada apa dengan bocah ini?

Hoseok jelas tidak lupa bagaimana dia menemukan Taehyung di apartement Yoongi, tengah menjamah tubuhnya penuh _obsesi_. Bahkan hampir _penetrasi_. Hoseok belum sempat menganalisis apapun tentang bocah ini, langsung diberi tugas mengurusi pekerjaan bisnis dari Tuan Min, dan mengurusi Yoongi.

 _Mungkin, tapi sepertinya memang ini berhubungan dengan Yoongi…_

.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau jus jeruk."

"Aku bahkan belum menawarimu," sahut Hoseok, berdecak kesal, mau duduk tidak jadi. Padahal baru ingin komentar tentang rambut acak-acakan tidak disisir, dengan kantung mata yang menyedihkan sekali.

Hoseok kembali membawa dua gelas jus jeruk, meletakkannya di meja depan sofa tempat Taehyung duduk. Hoseok duduk di hadapannya, menatap Taehyung penuh selidik.

"Biarkan aku minum dulu, ya? Ehe, _hyung,_ tatapanmu mengerikan sekali," tukas Taehyung, hampir membuat Hoseok tersedak.

Hoseok berdecak lagi usai meletakkan gelasnya. Dasar, bocah ini!

Taehyung tersenyum lebar usai menghabiskan jusnya. Senyumnya lebar, tapi bagi Hoseok tampak menyedihkan sekali. Hoseok tak kuasa mengerutkan keningnya, merasa pahit di pangkal lidahnya. _Astaga, sebenarnya kenapa sih?_

Hoseok bingung harus mulai kapan bertanyanya. Dia jadi tidak enak hati. Taehyung mukanya seperti zombie, dan tersenyum seperti ingin mati. Ya, menyedihkan sekali, Hoseok mulai takut sendiri.

.

"Hei…"

" _Hyung,_ aku mau menceritakan sesuatu. Seutuhnya. Tapi, kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun, janji?" Taehyung menyahut bahkan sebelum Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hoseok mengerjap, segera mengucap janji. Senyum Taehyung yang terpatri berangsur-angsur hilang, digantikan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Jarang sekali. "Dan kumohon jangan bunuh aku setelah ini. Jangan bunuh aku, kasihan Yoongi."

.

Yang selanjutnya Hoseok dengar sukses membuat dirinya sendiri ingin gantung diri. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus Taehyung dan Yoongi?

Dua sosok yang sampai detik ini Hoseok jaga dan sayangi, seperti adik sendiri. _Kenapa mereka berdua harus begini_?

 _Aku matenya Yoongi._

 _._

Sekarang, Hoseok justru lebih pusing dari dua orang ini. Hoseok mengenal keduanya, kenal sekali. Dia tahu secara dalam dua sisi ini. _Jelas tahu kalau mereka berdua itu berbeda sekali_..

Ketika matanya menatap Taehyung yang menunduk frustasi, Hoseok tak kuasa berteriak dalam hati. _Kenapa mate mu harus Yoongi, Taehyung-ah?!_

Jauh sekali, berbeda sekali.

Taehyung memang unik, tapi jika dia harus berkecimpung di dunia Yoongi yang begitu berbeda, Hoseok bahkan tidak bisa bermimpi— _bagaimana nasib anak ini_. Ada banyak _omega_ yang sejajar dengannya, baiklah kalau memang sedikit lebih tinggi. _Tapi kenapa Yoongi? Yoongi itu terlalu tinggi!_

Rasanya Hoseok tahu mengapa Tuan Besarnya begitu marah kemarin. _Rasa khawatir pada masalah yang lebih besar di masa depan lebih dahulu mereka ketahui dari pada dua orang ini._

 _._

"T-tae.."

"Jangan bunuh aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah meminta ini. Semua ini takdir, _hyung_." Taehyung menyahut, membuat Hoseok semakin tahu kalau bocah ini frustasi. "Tuanmu itu _mateku, aku matenya."_

 _._

Selama beberapa saat, Hoseok bergeming. Dibiarkannya Taehyung bercerita banyak tentang semua yang mengganjal di hati. Hoseok bergeming, memikirkan dua sisi yang begitu tersiksa sekarang ini. Batinnya menggumam, _dibandingkan Taehyung, alpha-alpha yang dipilih Tuan Min jelas lebih mumpuni_ …

Bukan berarti Taehyung buruk, bukan. Taehyung sehat, pemuda yang semangat, jenius juga. Hanya memang secara ekonomi, Taehyung itu jauh sekali. Taehyung juga tampan, aslinya tampan sekali. Hanya saja, bocah ini jarang memikirkan penampilan, cenderung tidak peduli. Jauh sekali dengan bayangan menantu impian Tuan Min.

Belum lagi status keluarganya, Hoseok pastikan Tuan Min tidak akan menyerahkan Yoongi begitu saja pada Taehyung meski bocah ini jujur dan berhati baik. _Dunia mereka masih terlalu beda, beda sekali._

Sebagai _butler_ lama yang sekaligus meneruskan pekerjaan mendiang ayahnya, Hoseok hafal bagaimana keadaan keluarga Min dari tahun ke tahun. Kemudian membayangkan Taehyung menjadi bagian dari mereka, _tidak tahu lagi. Hoseok tidak bisa membayangkannya…_

"Aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku … aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan Yoongi dari pikiranku." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Semakin memikirkannya, semakin tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku ingin memilikinya, tapi aku tak punya kuasa— _Yoongi itu jauh sekali, hyung._ "

Hoseok tersenyum pahit, masih diam mendengarkan keluh kesah seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri. _Bocah ini sadar diri…_

"Dan sekarang Yoongi sedang _heat_ , _hyung_. Dia pasti menderita sekali. Aku merasa kejam."

Jelas, dalam pandangan Hoseok, urat-urat Taehyung yang menegang menahan diri. Hoseok hanya mampu menatap sedih, ya, Yoongi memang sedang menderita sekali.

Diamnya Hoseok berlarut pada semua rencana Tuan Min kemarin. Hoseok seketika termenung, melirik Taehyung sesekali sebelum merasa kepalanya sangat pening. _Oh, sial. Ini rumit…_

 _._

" _Hyung,_ hey, _hyung_. Ada yang memencet bel."

"Hah?" Hoseok mendongak, melihat Taehyung yang berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Ah, tadi Hoseok sempat melamun dan Taehyung memilih beranjak lebih dulu mencari tahu siapa yang menekan bel.

Hoseok berdiri mengekor, dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika Taehyung tidak beranjak sejak membuka pintunya. Hoseok lekas berjalan, kemudian melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Wendy, rekan kerjanya, datang bersama seseorang. _Astaga!_

.

.

"T-tuan Yoongi?!"

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini :D

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[8]

.

.

.

Gila. Rasanya sungguh gila. Hoseok tak bisa berpikir lagi, dia merasa gila. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam. Ya, diam. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Bahkan ketika tuan muda yang dia hormati tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya, Hoseok hanya bergeming saja.

Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah. Sungguh, Hoseok tidak menyangka ini akan berlangsung sedemikian rupa. Datang ke rumahnya dalam kondisi _heat_ , sementara Kim Taehyung, tetangga sekaligus yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya, seorang _alpha_ dan _mengaku mate_ -nya Yoongi adalah yang menyambutnya. Hoseok merasa gila. Sungguh gila.

"H-Hoseok- _ssi_ , kita harus memanggil dokter…" Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, sementara matanya mengerjap—berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya. Wendy, yang memanggilnya, bertanya ragu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah baskom dengan air habis dipakai untuk mengompres. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika sang _butler_ senior tak lekas menjawabnya. "Hoseok- _ssi_?"

Hanya hela napas yang selanjutnya terdengar. Hoseok masih bergeming, sementara Wendy semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Muda, bagaimana?"

Sontak Hoseok melempar tatapan penuh arti. Sebuah tatapan yang lekas membuat Wendy menciut, seperti tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah harga diri. Wendy menunduk takut-takut.

Hoseok menghela napas lagi. Kini _butler_ senior yang tidak mengenakan _suit_ seperti biasanya itu telah berdiri. Tangannya di pinggang, sementara matanya menatap ke arah ranjang di mana Yoongi tengah berbaring sendirian.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?" Nada dalam dan lirih itu sukses membuat Wendy seperti benar mau mati. Pikirannya lekas merenung dalam, menunggu Hoseok berkata lagi. "Jelas tidak bisa kita memanggil dokter ke sini untuk Tuan Yoongi."

Wendy hanya bergeming, sementara Hoseok sudah menoleh ke arah ruang tamu di mana Taehyung duduk menekuk kaki di atas kursi. Matanya menyorot sedih, melihat guratan otot antara lengan Taehyung yang memeluk kakinya sendiri. Taehyung menahan diri, _untuk sesuatu_. Jelas Hoseok tahu sendiri apalah _sesuatu_ itu.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya Hoseok panik sekali. Mungkin lebih panik daripada Wendy. Dia jelas sangat takut dengan kondisi Yoongi. Kondisi tuannya itu sudah dalam tahap _krisis_ , karena berulang kali mengelak dan melawan kekuatan ruh _omeganya_ sendiri.

Jika ini terjadi sebelum Yoongi bertemu Taehyung, Hoseok jamin kejadian Yoongi tak sadarkan diri tak akan terjadi. Tubuh Yoongi kelelahan, namun kesadarannya akibat telah menemukan _mate_ nya semakin membuat _naluri_ lebih kuat dari _ambisi_.

Hoseok paham sekali. Sangat paham. Tak terbesit sedikitpun kemungkinan penyakit lain seperti jantung atau epilepsi yang menyertai ketika Yoongi tak sadarkan diri. Tidak sedikitpun. Dia sudah hidup lama dengan Yoongi. Dia jelas mudah sekali memahami tuannya ini. Sungguh, Hoseok tak butuh dokter untuk tahu apa yang bisa menyembuhkan Yoongi. Hoseok tidak butuh teori medis lagi.

"Kau kompres Tuan Yoongi lagi, dan berikan air minum jika dia sudah mulai sadarkan diri," ucap Hoseok sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi mulai sadarkan diri. Menyadari itu, Wendy lekas memanggil Hoseok yang setengah tertidur bersama seseorang yang tak ia kenali, sebelum kembali pada Yoongi dan memberinya minum. Wendy membantunya setengah duduk, lalu meminumkan segelas air pada Yoongi yang masih tampak lemas sekali.

"Terima kasih, Wendy…" ucap Yoongi, lirih sekali.

Badannya masih terasa panas, sedang peluhnya keluar tanpa henti. Yoongi belum bisa mengendalikan benar tubuhnya sendiri. Dia gemetar, namun tak tampak di mata Wendy. Yoongi maklumi, karena gemetar itu bagian dari respon emosi diri.

Ya, emosinya tidak stabil. Dalam dirinya, dia bertengkar hebat sekali. Dengan _ruh omega_ nya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu sang _alpha_ ketika pintu Hoseok terbuka. Yoongi tidak siap, dan _omega_ nya seperti melompat, membuat Yoongi terguncang tak kuat. Ia pun berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi bergeming, hingga ia melihat Hoseok menghampiri. Ditatapnya sendu sang _butler_ yang sudah bekerja lama dengannya ini. Yoongi tak enak hati. Hoseok pasti khawatir sekali.

"Hoseok…"

"Anda sudah sadar, Tuan?" Hoseok bertanya, sembari tubuhnya duduk di kursi dan meraih tangan Yoongi. "Oh, syukurlah."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Hoseok bertanya lagi, tentang apa tujuannya kemari. Tentang dia yang menduga mungkinkah Yoongi bosan dikunci Mamanya sepanjang hari, atau dia ingin lepas sejenak dari beban tanggungan sebagai pewaris. Hoseok menduga, bertanya, dengan Wendy yang setia menemani, sementara Yoongi tak bisa fokus sama sekali.

Yoongi tak fokus, telinganya berisik. Erangan _omega_ nya yang tak henti-henti membuat batinnya sakit. Sakit sekali, Yoongi sesungguhnya ingin menangis. Akan tetapi, ia sadar ia akan tampak seperti orang gila jika menuruti. Ia ingin menangis tanpa sebab yang bisa dibahasakan dengan baik. _Ia_ , _omega_ nya sedih. Sedih sekali.

"Hoseok," panggil Yoongi. Hoseok lekas berhenti, pun mengalihkan atensi Wendy.

"Ya, tuan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau mengenal … Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi. Entah bagaimana, paru-parunya terasa lebih ringan menanyakan hal tersebut. Yoongi mulai jelas menatap _butler_ nya ini, tidak tahu saja yang ditanyai sudah ingin gantung diri. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Hoseok sebenarnya panik, tapi pembawaannya masih tenang sekali. Sementara itu, Wendy lekas menunduk dan mohon undur diri. Yoongi melihatnya dan mengizinkan Wendy untuk pergi sejenak. Kemudian, pandangan Yoongi beralih pada Hoseok lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok berteriak dalam hati. Batinnya menjerit, membayangkan kalau ini akan rumit sekali. Hoseok tidak siap, ini mendadak sekali. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan mamanya Yoongi jika tahu akan hal ini.

Hoseok berpikir dalam sekali, sampai fokusnya sontak kembali ketika dia dengan mata _beta_ nya bisa melihat air mata Yoongi yang terbendung samar dengan hati yang gundah sekali. Hoseok terdiam, kemudian menghela napas lagi.

"Dia adik saya, Tuan," jawab Hoseok, mencoba tidak gemetar menjawabnya. "Maksud saya, tetangga yang sudah seperti adik kandung saya sendiri. Kami cukup akrab sejak kecil."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi hati-hati. Masih sama dilihatnya suasana hati sang _omega_ yang _tak tahu_ diri ini. Hoseok merasa buruk untuk mengumpati kondisi Yoongi dalam hati. Tapi, dia juga tahu kalau Yoongi melawan _naluri_ , menuruti _ambisi_. Dan kini Hoseok terlibat, bukan berarti marah pada Yoongi. Akan tetapi, ia panik. Ia mengkhawatirkan dua manusia yang baginya sangat berarti.

Yoongi hanya bergeming, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia merasa tidak enak hati, Hoseok pasti sedih sekali. Dia pun tidak sadar kalau air matanya yang terbendung sudah turun lagi, sukses membuat Hoseok tergagap kali ini.

"T-tuan?!"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya, lekas mengusap pipinya sendiri. Dia meminta Hoseok untuk tenang kembali, sementara tangannya sibuk menutupi wajah dan mengusap air mata yang ternyata tak mau berhenti.

Yoongi hampir tak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia sadar _naluri_ _omega_ mulai menguasai. Yoongi menderita, dan mulai tak tahan terisak untuk merasakan sakit badan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia pun gelisah, mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri di balik bantal, menahan diri untuk menangis. Yoongi tidak mengerti, tapi ia yakin Hoseok sudah kehilangan kendali untuk tetap tenang kali ini. Suara Hoseok mulai gemetar, Yoongi mendengarnya jelas, meskipun dia sibuk kesakitan sendiri.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Benar saja, Hoseok panik. Dia tak sanggup untuk tidak melibatkan Taehyung lagi. Sebenarnya Hoseok berusaha untuk membantu Taehyung menahan diri, supaya masalah mereka tidak makin rumit. Akan tetapi, kondisi Yoongi yang kesakitan begini membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Tae!"

Taehyung muncul dengan penampilan tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Rambutnya berantakan, akibat terlalu lama menunduk dan entah melakukan apa hingga membuat keringatnya mengucur di sana – sini. Taehyung lekas naik ke sebelah Yoongi, _naluri_. Sementara itu, Wendy hanya di depan pintu. Dia tidak berani terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Tae!"

Taehyung bingung, pikirannya tidak fokus. Tangannya merangkul Yoongi, namun tubuhnya seperti tak berani mendekat lagi. Taehyung bingung, pun akhirnya dia menatap Hoseok sebelum mereka berdua sama-sama bergeming.

Taehyung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, seperti dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kali ini, namun giginya bahkan tak mampu bergerak. Rahangnya seperti mengeras, dengan napasnya semakin tak terkendali. Taehyung menatap Hoseok lagi.

Hoseok yang mendapatkan reaksi itu segera tahu diri. Dia mengerti, mengerti sekali mengapa Taehyung seperti ketakutan namun tetap berdiam diri. Taehyung panik, takut, dalam versi tubuh dan _naluri_ dari _ruh alpha_ nya sendiri. Hoseok lekas menghela napas, berusaha meraih ketenangannya lagi.

Hoseok balas menatap Taehyung kali ini. Sepertinya, dia memang harus terlibat untuk urusan ini. Karena, bahkan Taehyung sama tak maunya dengan Yoongi untuk menerima takdir secepat ini. Dan Hoseok yakin, memang takdirnya untuk berada diposisi ini. Hoseok menghela napasnya kali ini.

"Tae," panggil Hoseok, postur tenangnya kembali. Hoseok telah berdiri.

"Urusan nanti, biarlah nanti. Sekarang, kau lebih tahu bagaimana menghadapi Yoongi, bagaimana menenangkan dia. Kau _alpha_ , dan kau _takdir_ nya," tukas Hoseok sebelum dia benar pergi, menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan sepasang _alpha-omega_ itu berdua saja.

Hoseok menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Wendy yang sejenak terpaku pada keputusan yang terjadi sebelum ia menghormat pada seniornya. Hoseok lebih paham untuk keputusan ini. Yang nanti, biarlah nanti. Kali ini, Hoseok mengajak Wendy untuk bergabung dengan Luigi, supir yang membawa Wendy dan Yoongi kemari, yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu menikmati secangkir kopi.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Aku sedang butuh kehidupan jadi aku update hehe. Maaf ya, kalau aneh.

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[9]

.

.

.

 _"Our love was like a wildfire_

 _It blazed and blazed and took down everything in its path_

 _But eventually every flame must go out"_ _-Wildfire, by Connor Franta-_

.

.

Sepeninggal Hoseok, Taehyung seketika menjadi lebih panik. Bagaimana tidak? Suara erangan Yoongi membahana, meraih atensi seluruhnya. Taehyung masih merangkulnya. Tubuh gemetar itu masih mengerang seperti kesakitan sekali.

 _Oh, sakit. Dia kesakitan_.

Dengan jelas, Taehyung pun mendengar _alpha_ nya meraung penuh kesedihan. Taehyung tak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi. Melihat air mata _omega_ nya yang mengerang tanpa henti membuat dadanya seolah berdenyut sakit sekali. Taehyung tidak mengerti, dia mulai ketakutan sendiri. Bagaimana jika dia lepas kendali? Bagaimana jika hidupnya jadi kacau sekali?

 _"Urusan nanti, biarlah nanti. Sekarang, kau lebih tahu bagaimana menghadapi Yoongi, bagaimana menenangkan dia. Kau alpha, dan kau takdirnya."_ Kalimat Hoseok menggema berkali-kali, berusaha membuatnya yakin dan berhenti panik. Yoongi tengah kesakitan, Yoongi butuh bantuan.

 _Omeganya_ kesakitan!

Taehyung sebenarnya ketakutan, takut menghancurkan sebuah kehidupan. Takut menjadi _alpha_ bajingan. Takut kehilangan akal sehat. Oleh karena itu, dia cengkram rangkulannya dan membalik Yoongi yang mengerang untuk menghadapnya.

Sejenak, Taehyung seperti melihat hela napas kejut dari sang _omega_ akibat dibalik paksa. Taehyung mengerjap, lekas mendapatkan seluruh atensi dari Yoongi yang berlinang air mata.

"Yoongi," panggilnya. Tangannya terulur meraih pipi Yoongi yang merona. Entah karena panas, atau karena tangisnya. Yoongi terisak, masih mengerang. Namun demikian, perhatiannya sempurna pada Taehyung saja. Seperti tersihir, dan Taehyung merasa terpana.

"Yoongi, bagaimana ini?" Taehyung bertanya, lugu, berusaha mengajak Yoongi mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau mau apa? Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Lolongan menderita ruh _omega_ Yoongi terdengar, sejenak membuatnya tertegun sebelum kembali buyar karena Yoongi terisak seperti anak-anak. Taehyung mengerut sedih, masih mengusapi sang _omega_ yang kabarnya bisa memuntir kepala orang jika sembarangan menyentuhnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tak sakit, _hum_?" Taehyung kali ini mengusap rambut halus Yoongi, sementara matanya berusaha mengunci mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca. " _Katakan, sayang."_

Entah bagaimana, suara Taehyung semakin parau. Seperti merasa tercekat, tak kuat melihat sang _omega_ kesakitan dan menderita. Yoongi sesegukan, tidak tahu lagi mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia bahkan hanya pasrah dirangkul sedemikian rupa oleh si tampan. Yoongi hanya mampu menggeleng, tidak sadar kalau gelengannya seperti tengah berusaha _mengusal_ dan mencari kenyamanan.

Taehyung merasakan _sengatan_ lebih jelas, usai gerakan kepala yang Yoongi lakukan. Tak dipungkiri, sudut jantungnya seperti dicubit keras. Seperti ada kail yang menarik dirinya ingin tersenyum gemas. Seperti ingin membuatnya lupa pada rasa sakit karena iba melihat _omeganya_ menderita.

Taehyung berdeham, lekas perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menggesekkan hidung mereka sembari menahan gemas. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin terkejut karena Yoongi yang mungkin bisa meninjunya segera justru terdiam. Bahkan kadang reflek balas mendekat, menyentuhkan pucuk-pucuk hidung mereka.

Kegiatan pengenalan dari pucuk hidung yang terbalas itu tak kuasa membuat sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik. Erangan Yoongi tak lagi terdengar meski tangan Taehyung masih merasakan aliran hangat dari air mata Yoongi di ujung-ujung tangan. Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, menurunkan pucuk hidungnya hingga menyentuh kedua pipi kenyal sang _omega_. Dia gerakkan perlahan hingga kembali mendapat balasan.

Yoongi balas bergerak pelan, seperti reflek tak tertahankan. Taehyung kembali gemas, bergesekan saling berbalas hingga pucuk bibirnya tak sengaja turun dan menyentuh kulit lebut sang _omega._ Taehyung pun berhenti sejenak, mengangkat wajahnya untuk mencari tahu tatapan apa yang Yoongi berikan padanya.

Di luar dugaan, Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya yang sembab hanya mengerjap, Taehyung lupa sejenak kalau Yoongi masih tak sepenuhnya mengendalikan dirinya. Taehyung turun lagi untuk menikmati sengatan ketika pucuk bibirnya mendarat antara tepian hidung Yoongi dengan lembut. Taehyung terpesona.

Bibirnya seperti meraba jelas betapa lembutnya kulit Yoongi yang disentuhnya, membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran. Dia pun bergerak lagi dengan menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya terlebih dahulu ke sisi-sisi pipi, sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya lembut-lembut lagi.

 _Lembut…_

Taehyung tidak tahu, mungkinkah dia atau _alphanya_ yang berkomentar begitu. Akan tetapi, rasa lembut di tepi bibirnya ketika menyentuh pipi Yoongi adalah nyata. Taehyung jadi semakin penasaran menjelajah sisi yang lain. Hingga akhirnya dia mengecup lagi, lembut sekali. Mulai dari pipi, pelipis, kening bahkan pucuk hidung yang berkali-kali ia sentuh tadi.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, ketika kepala Yoongi seperti bergerak menunjukkan sisi-sisi yang belum ia kecupi. Taehyung seperti tak butuh membuka matanya lagi, membiarkan Yoongi sendiri yang menunjukkan sisi yang perlu ia kecupi.

" _Mm?!"_

Taehyung terhenyak, lekas berhenti sejenak. Dia tak lagi bergerak, membuka sedikit matanya untuk tertegun kemudian. Lembut, sangat. Yang disentuh bibirnya ini seperti lain dari sisi wajah Yoongi yang lain. Taehyung mengecupnya pelan sekali lagi, sebelum pandangannya terangkat untuk melihat Yoongi yang hanya mengerjap di balik mata sembabnya.

"Lembut sekali," bisik Taehyung sebelum kembali mengecup lagi. Bibir Yoongi, itulah yang dirasa lain dari sisi-sisi yang dikecupi Taehyung tadi.

Rasanya seperti permen kenyal, dan lembut. Pada kecupan ke sekian, Taehyung bahkan lupa kalau yang dikecupnya adalah manusia. Taehyung justru membuka bibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat seperti mencicip rasa asli dari bibir Yoongi. Taehyung mengecup, menjilat lagi, dan mengulanginya hingga kepala Yoongi bergerak sendiri dan memberikan celah pada bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Taehyung lekas melesak lebih dalam lagi.

 _Eum…_

Bukan pertama kali Taehyung mecium seseorang, ini juga bukan pertama kali dia mencium Yoongi. Tapi, Taehyung terpesona, betapa ingin dia mencicip setiap inci dari rongga mulutnya. Matanya terpejam, fokus menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Taehyung lekas terhenyak ketika Yoongi semakin kuat untuk membalas, seolah lupa betapa lemas lidah yang ditantangnya ketika bertegur sapa.

Hingga tak kuasa, ciuman itu berlanjut semakin memanas. Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama tak mau lepas, seperti akan mati rasanya jika dipisahkan. Akan tetapi, masing-masing dari mereka membutuhkan udara. Ciuman pun terlepas. Taehyung seketika mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Yoongi yang kembali mendapat kendali atas dirinya merona dan melempar kepalanya ke samping. Seperti tak mampu menatap Taehyung karena malu.

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "sudah kembali, ya?"

"CK!" Yoongi berdecak, membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Bangsat!"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, sebelum meraih wajah Yoongi untuk menghadap ke padanya tanpa takut sang _omega_ yang telah mendapat sedikit kendalinya itu menimpuknya. Taehyung menatap Yoongi dalam. "Habisnya, harus bagaimana? Kamu ditanya saja tidak menjawab."

Yoongi terdiam, hanya menunduk dalam. Taehyung menyentuhkan hidungnya untuk kembali mendapat atensi. Yoongi menatapnya sayu. "Kenapa tidak kamu _habiskan_ saja?"

"Aku bukan tipe yang begitu—"

"Kemarin kau begitu!" Yoongi meninggi, tapi kemudian menciut malu. Taehyung mengerjap sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Kapan? Kamu masih _utuh_ loh sampai sekarang," ujar Taehyung, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya tak senang. Ia, dia tidak senang. _Malu sekali, bangsat!_

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika Taehyung kembali mendekat. Bibirnya di dekat telinga, dan Yoongi merasa gila untuk menyadari gelenyar itu semua. "Bibirku waktu itu kurang peka. Hampir tidak sadar kalau kulit wajah kamu sehalus kapas."

Oh, kurang ajar sekali suara dalamnya! Bolehkah Yoongi berteriak? Toh dia sudah tidak kesakitan. _Eh? Benarkah?_

"Tunggu, aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi?" Yoongi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun diucap hingga Taehyung mendengarnya. Taehyung pun lekas menatapnya datar sebelum menghela napas.

"Begitu?" tukasnya. Taehyung kelas melepas rangkulan, membiarkan Yoongi menyentuh lembut halus seprei yang ada di bawahnya. Namun demikian, entah mengapa Yoongi seperti tidak melihat raut menyenangkan di wajah Taehyung yang sudah berpaling. Yoongi reflek menahan tangan Taehyung, mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"T-tunggu…"

Taehyung menggumam. Yoongi menatapnya ragu-ragu. "K-kau mau pergi?"

"Iya. Kau sudah sembuh kan?" Taehyung lekas beranjak, meninggalkan kasur, berjalan menghampiri pintu yang tertutup.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi seperti tidak rela. Tidak sakit lagi memang, tapi _panas_ nya kan belum turun! Yoongi memanggil Taehyung lagi.

"P-panasku bagaimana? Aku masih demam, tolol!"

"Nanti _maid_ mu akan kompres lagi," jawab Taehyung, berdiri memunggungi. "Sekalian kusuruh bantu kamu minum _paracetamol_ juga, nanti."

"Y-ya! Tapi, maksudku," ucap Yoongi terputus, tidak tahu kenapa rasanya malu sekali. Yoongi lekas menunduk, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menderita lagi. Biarkan urusan nanti ya nanti. Sekarang dia harus menuntaskan dulu. Dia tidak ingin tubuhnya seperti memakan dirinya sendiri. "M-maksudku… _heat_ ku. _S-suppresant_ ku membuatku kesakitan…"

Yoongi menunduk, sementara Taehyung justru berbalik. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang dia merasakan panasnya kembali naik. Anehnya saja, Yoongi tidak merasakan sedikitpun sakit seperti tadi. Yang jelas, panasnya naik. Yoongi bahkan merasakan aroma tubuhnya menguar lebih menyengat lagi.

Yoongi memang benar, aromanya menguar lebih kuat. Hal ini menandakan gelombang _heat_ nya datang lagi, dan Taehyung jika berani mundur sama saja bunuh diri. Baru saja dia merengkuh ruhnya sendiri, melawannya kali ini sama saja mencari cara untuk bunuh diri. Taehyung pun berakhir bergeming, menikmati lamat-lamat aroma yang menguasai penciuman dan indra-indranya yang lain. Aroma manis vanilla dari sang _omega_. Aroma _heat_ Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," panggil Taehyung, lekas mendapat tatapan dari Yoongi yang tampak merona. Taehyung masih berdiri, namun tengah menghadapnya kali ini. " _My name is Taehyung Kim_."

"Hah? Kau pikir aku bodoh?" celetuk Yoongi segera, sembari menikmati gelenyar yang kian lama kian bertambah.

" _I was an orphan._ "

Yoongi terdiam, sementara Taehyung kembali berjalan mendekat. "Tapi, aku tinggal dengan pamanku. Dosen kita."

"Aku mahasiswa beasiswa. Dan aku kuliah sembari _part-time_ di mana-mana," lanjut Taehyung, masih berjalan perlahan kea rah Yoongi. "Tapi riwayat kesehatanku baik, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku pernah pacaran, aku punya mantan. Tapi, mantanku tidak banyak, dan aku tidak pernah gagal _move on_ , meskipun sekarang aku masih _sendirian_ ," ucap Taehyung kini berada di tepi kasur.

Yoongi tak berkomentar banyak, dia masih mendengarkan Taehyung lamat meski tidak tahu maksudnya bercerita itu semua untuk apa.

"Aku mungkin golongan tidak berada, tapi masa depanku cerah. Tenang saja, bisa dipastikan karena aku bisa melakukan apa saja," tukasnya.

Taehyung mendekat ke arahnya, meraih bahunya lagi dan menyelinapkan tangannya hingga bahu yang lain. Taehyung mengecup telinga Yoongi "Kau tidak perlu bertanya untuk apa aku memberitahumu itu semua. Bagiku, minimal kau tahu sesuatu tentang aku sebelum aku…"

Taehyung menjilat daun telingannya, turun ke leher untuk melakukan _pecking_ beberapa. Turun lagi ke tengkuk, menghisap beberapa lama hingga membuat Yoongi mendesah tak kuasa. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengecup keningnya sejenak sembari menghirup aroma Yoongi yang kian lama kian menyengat. Yoongi mulai tampak gemetar, dan Taehyung menggesek hidungnya lebih lama beberapa saat. Taehyung mengecup lagi, kali ini semakin luas dan turun ke dada hingga ke tepi-tepi perutnya. Yoongi merasa panas, dan Taehyung mencetak jejaknya semakin menjadi.

 _Yang nanti biarlah nanti…_

Aroma Yoongi yang menguar kini seperti beradu dengan aroma maskulin yang semakin menyengat. Gelombang Yoongi yang meninggi membuatnya campur aduk antara _heat_ dan segala sentuhan. Sedang, aroma mereka bertubrukan, bercampur seperti membuat aroma baru yang kian tercium ketika sesuatu yang di bawah sana saling bergesekkan.

Sejenak, Taehyung pun naik untuk mengecup bibirnya lagi, sembari membawa aroma maskulin itu untuk menusuk hidungnya hingga ke sanubari. Taehyung berbisik, sedikit tak terdengar, namun Yoongi seperti sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi. Aroma maskulin yang menantang aroma manis vanilanya itu menjadi gejala, untuk kali ini saja Yoongi mencoba tidak melawan naluri.

.

.

 _Aroma rut seorang alpha…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan memasukimu kali ini, Yoongi."_

 _._

 _._

 _Terserahmu saja, bangsat!_

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini :D

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[10]

.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

10

Melawan _alpha._

Itu adalah mustahil dilakukan ketika masa _rut_ mereka tiba. Bahkan bagi Taehyung sendiri, yang biasanya berhasil berlaku sebaliknya ketika _alpha_ yang lain bisa mempengaruhi diri mereka semaunya. Bagi Taehyung, masa _rut_ adalah waktu yang paling sukar dielak.

Naluri dan hasrat yang memuncak. Sebuah siklus yang menunjukkan betapa takdir lebih kuasa berkehendak. Sesadar apapun kondisi Taehyung sekarang, jikalau takdir bermain di antaranya di puncak siklusnya— _tiada beda lagi mana dia maupun ruh alpha_.

" _—Sshh.."_

Desisan parau. Gelombang mereka naik secara kontinyu, akibat panas yang bergesekan. Akibat peluh yang berpencar, akibat tangan-tangan nakal, dan tentunya— _akibat lidah-lidah_ yang menjelajah.

Tubuh sang _omega_ tidak lebih besar dari _alpha_ , sama pun tidak. Sang _omega_ masih pria, namun posturnya yang kini terkulai mencoba mengimbangi lidah dan tangan sang _alpha_ yang bergerilya di dada dan punggungnya tampak begitu kecil. Seperti memang sudah _ukurannya_ untuk menjadi yang _butuh dimanja_. Butuh dipuja.

Tangan sang _alpha_ sudah menari bebas, memastikan betapa halus punggung sang _omega_ yang kebenaran faktanya membuat sumbu bawahnya tersengat gelombang-gelombang yang kian memanas. Ditambah lagi gesekan-gesekan di bawah sana. Jika bukan karena lidah dan mulutnya sibuk _menghisap_ dada seperti menuntut sesuatu keluar dari sana, erangan _gagah_ pasti akan menggema lebih keras.

 _Karena mereka sama-sama keras, dan panas._

Hanya desahan parau sang _omega_ yang memenuhi ruang dengan umpatan di setiap kesempatan. _Hanya suara resahnya_ , dengan lidah tajam seperti biasa, menengadah untuk mengumpat ketika Taehyung— _alpha_ itu masih saja menjelajah di tubuhnya.

Mencecap setiap jengkalnya. Menghisap, menggigit, bahkan hingga ke sudut antara belakang telinganya. Taehyung benar-benar menjubahinya, sementara kedua tangan hangatnya menjamah sekitar selangkangan sang _omega_.

Menggerayangi pinggul, mengusap pusar dan paha, dan berakhir menangkup dua bongkah bokong yang menggoda— _meremasnya_ , membuat telinganya kembali mendengar erangan sang _omega._ Terkadang menggoda di depan _peraduan_ , sekedar menggerayang, maupun menusuk dangkal. Sungguh, sebuah tindakan _menggoda_ yang membuat sang _omega_ tersiksa.

"K-kau _hh_ , kurang ajar _h!_ "

Kemudian dia kembali mendesah. " _Nn—ahh, cepatlah!"_

Namun demikian, Taehyung hanya tersenyum di sela-sela hisapannya. Masih sibuk _menikmatinya_ , sembari diam-diam mencoba _menguasai kembali_ tubuh _rut_ nya.

Bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah _alpha_ yang istimewa. Logikanya berjalan semestinya, meski sebagian besar isinya sangat ingin berakhir _menghamili omeganya_. Tapi, Taehyung masih dengan lembut menyadarkan dirinya.

Taehyung merasa akan sangat _menyiksa_ bagi Yoongi jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan _gelombangnya_ ketika memasuki tubuh sang _omega_. Yoongi mungkin akan kehabisan napas, tak sanggup mengimbanginya jika Taehyung tidak menurunkan sedikit besar gelombangnya.

Taehyung bisa _mengamuk_ , dan mencelakakan Yoongi jika tidak mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Maka dari itu, dia memperpanjang _foreplay,_ memastikan dengan benar kalau Yoongi siap, serta _kekuatannya_ sendiri berkurang. Supaya Yoongi bisa mengimbanginya, supaya Taehyung tidak _mencelakainya_.

 _Clak!_

Bunyi decak usai Taehyung menghisap keras, menarik dada kanan Yoongi dalam hisapan sebelum melepas kecupan dan menimbulkan bekas kebiruan. Yoongi mendesah, menggelinjang parah. Tangannya menjamah punggung sang _alpha,_ sementara pinggulnya meronta dan semakin _menggesek_ tanpa diminta. " _Hh—ah,"_

Namun, Taehyung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat ekspresi yang ada dalam kungkungannya, membuat Yoongi geram dalam erangan pasrahnya. Sebab, meski Taehyung melepas kulumannya, tubuhnya masih menjepit Yoongi penuh kuasa. Sedang tangannya masih berada di atas bokongnya—meremas-remasnya hingga kemudian meraih pinggulnya dan membuat Yoongi bangun terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berpacu semakin keras. Wajahnya merona, semakin menyeluruh hingga ke belakang telinga. Apa-apaan pose ini?! Yoongi malu, gila.

" _I need to take something_ ," ucap Taehyung tepat di sebelah telinga. Yoongi mengerang singkat, reflek meremang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Suara Taehyung, bung. _Parau, dalam, seksi gila._

 _"Tapi, aku tidak mau melepasmu."_

Maka dari itu, Taehyung masih merangkul mesra pinggul Yoongi ketika tubuhnya condong untuk meraih rak di bawah nakas di sebelah kasur. Mencari sesuatu yang dia simpan di kamar Hoseok karena tidak ingin ketahuan Minjae telah memilikinya. Sedang Yoongi hanya berpegangan pada bahu kekar sang _alpha_ —sedikit tidak menyangka karena dia pikir Taehyung hanya berupa gumpalan lemak seperti yang terjadi pada perutnya. _Ternyata dia salah, dan Yoongi tak henti merona._

 _Clik!_

Yoongi melebarkan matanya seketika, mengerjap cepat, dan berusaha keras memahami keadaan. Tangannya naik ke lehernya, merasakan sebuah benda seperti _chocker_ melapisi lehernya yang sudah terpetak kebiruan beberapa, sebelum Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke samping dan mengungkungnya.

Yoongi terkesiap.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan berguna," gumamnya sembari mengendusi sisi-sisi _chocker, menjilatinya juga_. "Tadinya hanya iseng saja, sekarang malah kupakai karena ada tujuannya."

" _K-kenapa?"_ Yoongi lirih bertanya, di sela-sela desisan mesra. " _T-tidak bertanggung—"_

 _"_ Jangan merendahkanku untuk hal itu, Yoongi." Yoongi terkesiap, suara dalam sang _alpha_ telak mengambil kombinasinya. "Aku hanya memikirkan _kita_ , dan Mamamu juga. Jadi, diam, dan kita selesaikan yang ini saja."

"Ck!"

Taehyung menghela napasnya sembari menarik wajah Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Diusapnya kening Yoongi yang mengkilat bersama rambut-rambut basah yang berserak. Yoongi terdiam, hanya terhenyak singkat ketika bibir hangat itu mendarat di kening, dekat pelipisnya.

"Atur napasmu lebih tenang, Yoongi- _ah,"_ gumam Taehyung di dekat pelipisnya. "Tarik napas dalam, satu, dua…"

 _"Ahk—"_ Yoongi terhenyak, hampir tersedak. Sesuatu memasuki dirinya dari belakang sana. Sebuah jari, masuk dengan begitu mudahnya dan mulai menjelajah di dalam sana. " _Hnn—Ahh."_

Tangan Yoongi meraba pungguh sang _alpha_ , mencari pegangan, sedang jari Taehyung yang kedua dan ketiga masuk selang beberapa detik saja. Yoongi mendesah, sementara Taehyung pun masih mengecupi keningnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melingkar dan mengusapi dadanya. Yoongi terkesiap, Taehyung benar-benar hati-hati untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Yoongi merona, sialnya merona! Kenapa juga dia repot-repot melakukan ini semua? Bukankah dia _alpha? Kenapa tidak langsung serang saja? Toh Omega dalam tubuhnya hanya ingin dia. Tapi, kenapa?_

"B-bukankah _kau_ sedang _rut—Ashh—"_

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, menatap Yoongi dari samping dan tersenyum dengan tampannya. Taehyung masih mengecupi pelipis, menemani Yoongi yang hampir gila karena tiga jari Taehyung di dalam sana.

"T-tae _hh!"_

Yoongi hampir sampai, bahkan reflek menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga bagian depan _miliknya_ yang super erektil itu bisa menggesek lebih cepat. Taehyung tersenyum penuh makna untuk ini semua. "Tidak sabar, _huh?_ "

" _J-jangan berhent—YAH!"_

Yoongi berteriak, mendelik pada Taehyung ketika ketiga jari itu keluar bersamaan dengan tubuh Taehyung yang terangkat. Sehingga, tidak ada lagi yang memasukinya, dan tidak ada lagi yang diajak beradu hingga _tuntas puncaknya_. "KAU—AH!"

.

 _Bruk!_

Yoongi tiba-tiba dibalik paksa, membuat tubuhnya tengkurap dengan bagian bokong menantang ke atas. Dasar _alpha_ tidak tertebak! Yoongi baru mau mengumpat ketika sesuatu yang besar menggoda _pintu masuknya_ , membuat Yoongi reflek menggeram dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kasur.

 _Gila, gila, gila! Itu tidak akan muat! Tidak akan muat!_

"T-Taehyung, itu.. _tidak A—AHK!"_

Taehyung menggeram, mengecupi tengkuk Yoongi yang terlindung di balik _chocker_ tadi. Yoongi bergerak resah, tubuhnya perlahan terasa terbelah. " _Hng—ngahh—AhK!_ "

Taehyung menggeram. Pinggulnya bergerak mendorong lebih dalam, sementara giginya menancap di atas _chocker_ yang dipakai Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi,

 _"Nn—ahhh! Ahhk!"_

Dia merasa terbelah sepenuhnya. Terbelah dan _penuh._ Serta, _menggila._

Sebab, Taehyung tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk beradaptasi barang sejenak saja. Meski dimulai pelan, tapi Yoongi bahkan belum merasa kembali ke sisi _waras_ nya. Taehyung sudah bergerak, menarik pinggulnya dan mendorongnya. Membuat Yoongi _kacau_ , sekacau aroma _heat_ yang mendadak merebak bercampur _aroma maskulin_ sang _alpha_ yang _rut._

 _._

 _"Hya—ahh, Tae!"_

 _._

Sukses.

Yoongi bukan lagi _omega_ yang _virgin_. Taehyung sudah mengambil jatah pertama _mate_ nya, menggempurnya habis.

 _Meski belum terikat tanda, dan Taehyung belum memenuhi peraduannya dengan sperma._

 _._

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

Hoseok masih bersama dua juniornya, menunggu Tuan Muda mereka yang tengah digagahi Taehyung— _tetangga yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri_. Benar. Pada akhirnya, dia menyerahkan mereka berdua untuk menurut pada naluri, meski sekali saja. Sebab, Hoseok sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara apa-apa.

Hanya cara ini yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Sebuah cara yang mungkin akan mempermudah Yoongi melawan _heat_ nya selama hari-hari yang tersisa.

"Hoseok- _ssi_ ," tegur Luigi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum menghela napasnya singkat. "Mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan semula, mungkin?"

" _Huh_?" Wendy menyahut, merasa pernyataan Hoseok sangat tidak lucu. "M-maaf, tapi, mana mungkin begitu? Tuanku—"

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dulu dari Tuan Taemin," sahut Hoseok, tidak peduli jika Wendy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Setidaknya, untuk keselamatan kalian berdua. Biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini ke depannya."

Hoseok memijat keningnya, melirik sekilas pada pintu kamarnya yang sedang dijadikan ajang _pergumulan panas_ dua muda yang sama berharganya baginya. Tidak ada suara-suara karena kamar Hoseok kedap suara. Hoseok kemudian menatap dua juniornya yang menunggu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Doakan saja jika Tuan Muda Yoongi dapat mengurangi masalah _heat_ nya beberapa hari ke depan setelah kegiatan ini."

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Hoseok terbuka. Wendy baru selesai mencuci piring bekas dipakai makan. Luigi tengah asik membaca majalah bisnis di tempatnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Taehyung yang sudah tampak segar dengan aroma sabun kesukaan Hoseok. Sosok yang lekas terkesiap karena terkejut mendapati Hoseok sudah bersilang tangan di depan dadanya.

"H- _hyung_! Kau meng— _"_ Taehyung tiba-tiba menahan seruannya, menoleh ke belakang, sebelum menatap Hoseok lagi dan meneruskan kalimatnya dengan suara yang lirih. " _—ngagetkanku!"_

Hoseok hanya mencebik sebelum menghela napasnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Tidak langsung dijawab, Hoseok mencebik lagi. Nyatanya, bocah itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Antara malu, senang, bingung, dan menyesal yang ditunjukkan menjadi satu. Hanya sekilas mengangkat bahu. Hoseok pun mendengus pelan.

"Aku baru mau mendobrak pintu dan memisahkan kalian secara paksa jika kalian _bermain_ lebih lama lagi, tahu?" Hoseok berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar, diikuti Taehyung yang tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. "Sebentar lagi, Tuan Besar akan pulang."

Hoseok berjalan ke arah lemari, sementara Taehyung sudah duduk di tepi kasur, di dekat Yoongi. Hoseok membuka lemari, sejenak melirik ke kiri untuk mendapati Tuan Mudanya tertidur pulas dengan kondisi yang sudah rapi dan wangi. Sudah pasti, Taehyung menyempatkan untuk membersihkan Yoongi juga. Hoseok sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal bocah ini.

"Apa aku boleh ikut mengantar Yoongi, _hyung_?"

Hoseok berbalik, menghadap Taehyung sembari membawa sebuah jas, lengkap dengan seragam dan atributnya. "Tentu saja. Justru, kau yang wajib mengantarnya. Itu tanggung jawabmu."

"Apa?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut, lekas merasa mulai panik. "A-apa maksudmu aku harus bertemu dengan Mamanya juga dan meminta restu—"

"Bukan, _genius._ Tidak seceroboh itu," potong Hoseok.

"T-tapi aku sudah— _eum_ , ya memang belum kutandai."

Hoseok menatapnya datar, membuat Taehyung mengerjap cepat. Hoseok berdecak sembari menyodorkan jas dan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya pada Taehyung. "Hebat. Adikku sudah belajar jadi _brengsek_ rupanya."

Hoseok tebak, setelah ini Taehyung tidak akan mengelak. Dia hanya akan diam, dan menyetujui kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Hoseok berikutnya. "Menggagahi _omega polos_ tanpa menandainya. Bukankah itu _brengsek sekali_?"

Telak.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak menjawab apapun. Lidahnya kelu, lehernya kaku. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa berat. Hoseok benar. Yang dilakukannya adalah perilaku yang sangat kurang ajar. _Brengsek_ , dan sungguh mencoret tekadnya untuk menjadi kepala keluarga yang terhormat di masa depan.

Hoseok kemudian tertawa pelan. "Dan si _brengsek_ ini menyesali perbuatannya, _hum_?"

Hoseok kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepala Taehyung perlahan terangkat dengan mata tak berani menatap _kakak_ nya. Hoseok tersenyum diam-diam, meskipun senyumnya sebagian sarat dengan kasihan.

Bagaimanapun, Taehyung masih terlalu lugu untuk mengambil risiko berat yang menanti dirinya di masa depan. Sebuah risiko yang akan bermain dengan hati dan statusnya. Hoseok merasa perlu menyusun rencana yang tepat untuk kebaikan mereka.

"Pakai itu, Tae. Kau yang akan menggendong Yoongi ke kamarnya," tukas Hoseok sebelum ia sendiri mengambil seragam yang lain untuk dikenakan.

"Setelah itu, malam ini kau harus menginap di sini. Semua perbuatanmu harus kau cuci sendiri," ucapnya, sukses membuat Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya. Hoseok terkekeh, lalu menghela napasnya. "Setelah itu, kita harus bicara. Mengenai masa depanmu, Yoongi, dan segala aturan yang harus kau turuti. Kita akan mendiskusikan itu,"lanjut Hoseok sebelum pergi ke kamar lain untuk berganti.

Taehyung terdiam untuk menyetujui. Sedikit banyak dia sudah mengerti jika Hoseok akan membicarakan ini. Bukan lagi tentang dia yang _brengsek_ , tapi tentang Yoongi si _pewaris_ dan dia yang _orang biasa_.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. Melalui deru _alphanya_ yang tenang, bisa ia dengar juga napas _omega_ yang ada di sebelahnya juga terlelap.

 _Jika hari ini aku benar-benar menolak takdir, apakah ini akan lebih mudah?_

 _Sialnya, aku masih punya mimpi untuk membangun keluarga suatu hari nanti. Melawan takdir sama saja mati. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan anak-anakku, esok_ , ujar Kim Taehyung, dalam hati.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Semakin gila. Saya pun jadi ikut tidak waras sama cerita ini wkwk

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	11. Chapter 11

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[11]

.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

11

Yoongi merasa gila.

Ya, gila. Dia merasa gila dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Oh, entah berapa puluh kali dia ingin sekali mengutuk dunia. Rasanya benar-benar gila. Yoongi ingin lompat dari atap rumah rasanya.

Bayangkan, ketika dia baru merasa lebih lega karena hari setelah pertama kalinya _dimasuki_ dia tidak begitu tersiksa karena _heat_ lagi, masalah baru justru muncul. Tentang mama? Jawabannya iya.

Mamanya, Taemin, tidak berfikir macam-macam ketika mendapati Yoongi masih bisa beraktivitas ringan saat masih masa _heat_ nya, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya bisa berbaring tersiksa. Tidak juga menduga kalau putra kesayangannya sudah menyerahkan kali pertamanya untuk dimasuki sang _alpha,_ tentu karena dia yakin para pelayanannya itu tidak memberitahukannya. Hoseok, Wendy, dan Luigi. Yoongi sangat terselamatkan sebenarnya, masalah ini tidak menjadi rumit karena tidak ada campur tangan Mama.

Hanya saja, ah, dunia seperti tidak mengizinkan Yoongi untuk sedikit bahagia. Tepat selesai masa _heat_ nya, Sang Mama kemudian mengumumkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Yoongi, kau sudah kenal dekat dengan Jungkook kan?"

Mulanya dia pikir ini bukan hal apa, maka dia hanya menggumam iya dengan santai saja. "Baguslah. Setelah ini, mama harap kalian akan semakin dekat sehingga saat pertemuan minggu depan—"

Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya seketika. "Kalian siap ditunangkan."

.

Boleh kalau Yoongi murka?

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

.

Yoongi kenal Jungkook sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kuliah, dia sudah mengenalnya. Semenjak SMA, saat dia dan Seokjin sudah kelas dua dan kedatangan anak baru dari kelas satu yang langsung popular karena serba bisa. Badannya tinggi tegap, dengan paras rupawan. Jungkook waktu SMA memang masih terkesan _unyu_ , tapi justru karena itu dia bisa dekat dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai teman, sahabat. Seperti Seokjin, meskipun Jungkook itu _alpha_. Tidak sekalipun di pikirannya terlintas sisi _alpha_ Jungkook yang membuatnya was-was. Dia menempatkan Jungkook seposisi dengan Namjoon juga, sama-sama _alpha_ meski Jungkook lebih _unyu_.

Sekarang, mamanya justru memberitahukan berita _gila_. Bertunangan, katanya. Astaga, Yoongi benar-benar murka.

Baiklah, Yoongi memang sering bercanda akan tidak masalah jika Jungkook adalah _alpha_ untuk urusan ini dan itu di depan mamanya. Karena memang Yoongi tidak pernah merasa terdominasi. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mamanya bersikap terlalu jauh seperti ini. Rasanya gila, sumpah gila.

"Tapi, mama tidak ingin kamu tersiksa lagi, Yoongi. Mama memang pernah sepertimu, tapi mama juga yakin kalau _heat_ mu lebih menyiksa. Kalian saling mengenal, dan kau pun sering merasa aman di dekatnya. Kenapa tidak kita teruskan saja, nak?" Yoongi mengernyit, tak setuju sama sekali. Iya, dia paham maksud mama juga karena rasa sayang padanya. Akan tetapi, masalah ini tidak semudah itu. Tidak, karena Yoongi bahkan tidak menyimpan rasa apapun pada Jungkook. Lagipula, dia sudah bertemu… _mate_ nya?

"Tapi, Yoongi tidak suka diatur seperti ini! Berhenti, Ma. Yoongi tidak ingin menyakiti. Yoongi ada kelas, permisi," sahut Yoongi tak kalah keras.

.

Yoongi memilih mengakhiri perdebatan, segera bergegas untuk berangkat. Sakit kepala akibat emosi tertahan dia abaikan. Pusing sekali, tapi berkebalikan dengan batinnya yang berdebar. Tadi, dia berpikir tentang _mate_. Haha, apa Yoongi merasa keberatan karena ini seperti menantang takdir?

Maksudnya, ya, Yoongi tiba-tiba harus bersiap untuk pertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri ketika dia baru saja digagahi oleh seorang _alpha_ , _mate-nya_ , yang menunda menandai. Tapi, jelas, bahkan Yoongi juga tidak merasa memiliki perasaan apapun pada _alpha_ yang dia temui ini. Semua debaran masa _heat_ tidak lagi teringat pagi ini. Tidak, tentu, serius. Yoongi bahkan merasa kesal kenapa dia mau-maunya digagahi— _sebelum akhirnya ingat memang heatnya menyiksa sekali_.

Yang jelas, bagi Yoongi, hubungan dengan _alpha-mate_ nya itu hanya sekedar simbiosis mutualisme. Sama-sama tempat pelampiasan. Kurang ajar memang pikiran _omega_ ini. Lantas, kenapa mempertimbangkan _mate_ ketika diminta bertunangan oleh Mama, tadi?

Dengan sedikit kesal, Yoongi pun membuka pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan kaki. Hari ini dia hanya diikuti salah satu pelayan terdekat yaitu Luigi. Hoseok sibuk membantu mama untuk urusan perusahaan, sedangkan Wendy mengatur keadaan rumah.

"Sial, aku emosi," gumam Yoongi sembari berjalan gagah keluar rumah, menuju mobil yang terparkir yang akan dikemudikan Luigi. "Cepat, Lu, aku ingin enyah dari sini."

"Baik, Tu—" ucapannya terpotong, perhatian Yoongi pun teralihkan. Seseorang memanggil, membuatnya terdiam dan merasa rahangnya ingin jatuh.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Min Taemin benar-benar niat untuk setiap rencananya. Yoongi sukses berteriak dalam hati. Jika saja bukan karena senyum manis dengan gigi-gigi kelinci yang dimiliki seseorang yang tengah menghampiri, lolos sudah kutukannya pagi ini.

"Oh, kupikir aku terlambat. Tadi pagi Mamamu memintaku menghampiri, katanya kau habis sakit. Jadi—"

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang? Kau tahu, aku sedang ingin makan orang," sahut Yoongi sukses membuat seseorang tadi meringis geli.

"Hehe, sabar-sabar, oke. Silahkan masuk—"

"Biar saya yang mengemudi, Tuan," sahut Luigi, lantas meminta kunci mobil dan bersiap ke kursi kemudi. Yoongi lantas mengikuti.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berangkat menggunakan mobil ini. Luigi yang mengemudi. Seseorang tadi duduk di belakang bersama Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , aku baru pulang dari…" Seseorang tadi mulai bercerita ketika ia pergi tanpa pemberitahuan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bercerita antusias, sedangkan Yoongi hanya memegangi keningnya. Kepalanya sakit, seperti mau mati.

"Dan kudengar Mamamu menghubungiku, tapi tidak bisa karena aku lagi pergi. Setelah itu, katanya, Mamaku dan Mamamu beberapa kali bertemu, oh ini pamanku yang bercerita. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Apakah kita ada kerja sama baru? Bahkan pagi ini mamamu juga menghubungiku."

Yoongi menghela napasnya, menoleh dengan malas. Seseorang itu mengerjap, mata bulatnya berbinar. Sangat manis. Oh, sungguh, jika saja tubuhnya tidak bermutasi seperti _hulk_ , Yoongi tidak akan sepusing ini sekarang.

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah balik bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak paham maksudnya.

"Bisakah badanmu mengecil? Bisakah tubuhmu jadi imut seperti wajahmu? Bisakah kamu jadi yang lain selain _alpha_ —" Yoongi bertanya seperti melafalkan _rap_ tanpa nada. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya, sebelum badannya merosot dan berakhir bersandar di bahu yang lebih muda.

.

.

.

"—Wahai Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Want more? WHat do you want?

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	12. Chapter 12

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[12]

.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _12_

 _,_

Dalam ruangan pembesar perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Min, Jung Hoseok hanya mampu menghela napasnya diam-diam. Pikirannya lagi-lagi terasa penuh, dadanya pun sedikit bergemuruh. Kegelisahan samar membayang, Hoseok mati-matian berusaha mengabaikannya. Namun demikian, karena rasa sayangnya pada _omega_ dan _alpha_ yang terlibat, juga karena dia berperan di dalam kronik mereka, ucapan Tuan Besar Min sungguh mengacaukan harinya.

Hoseok berulang kali mengumpat dalam hati, betapa dia kesal sebenarnya mengalami hal ini juga. Dia hanya seorang _beta_ , mengapa juga harus begini repot dengan masalah _alpha_ dan _omega_? Lagipula, kenapa juga dia bisa lupa kalau Tuan Besar Min, Min Taemin pasti bisa menyadari perubahan _aroma_ dari putranya? Kenapa juga dia tidak menyiapkan diri mendengarkan ucapannya barusan?

 _Hari ini Tuan Taemin diam-diam murka_..

Beliau murka karena menyadari jelas ada _aromaalpha_ di sekitar Yoongi, putranya. Ada dominasi di sana, meskipun masih bersih lokasi seharusnya _sudah_ ditandai. Barang pasti, ada _alpha_ yang sudah _menyentuh_ Yoongi tanpa seizinnya. Tuan Taemin murka, dia bahkan bersumpah untuk menemukan pelakunya.

 _"Aku akan membuatnya bertanggung jawab!_ "

Hoseok menghela napasnya. Meskipun Tuan Taemin seorang _omega_ , dia tetaplah kepala keluarga. Dia tegas dan berwibawa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak pertanggungjawaban apa yang akan diminta oleh tuannya ini. Bisa jadi memang membuat mereka berdua selamat, tapi bisa juga membahayakan. Tuan Taemin ini tak segan menghilangkan sebuah nyawa, _bagaimanapun dia punya kuasa._ Hoseok jelas tidak mengharapkan kemungkinan yang kedua.

Namun demikian, Hoseok tidak ingin berharap banyak. Adanya rencana pertunangan Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook sudah cukup membuatnya memilih keputusan. Dia akan melindungi Taehyung, dia akan melindungi adiknya.

"Kuharap Taehyung tidak berbuat macam-macam hari ini," gumam Hoseok sembari memijit keningnya.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rasanya berbeda, sangat. Sejak hari _itu_ , Taehyung merasa menjadi berbeda. Entah, semuanya terasa lebih segar dan indah di mata. Taehyung jujur, dan tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada apapun yang dilihatnya. Meskipun dia sudah berulang kali dipanggil orang gila, Taehyung tetap merasa dia menjadi lebih _bahagia_.

"Berhentilah, Kim Taehyung. Kau mulai membuatku kesal," ucap Seungjae, temannya, tidak terima. Dia merasa risih karena Taehyung jadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Dia bahkan tersenyum pada angin yang berembus. "Cepat beritahu saja siapa pacar barumu!"

"Atau lebih baik kamu traktir kami, deh. Daripada senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila." Jang Moonbok, sahabat Taehyung yang lain, menyahut sembari berdecak.

Seungjae langsung mengangguk, menyetujui usulan Moonbok. Mereka berdua berulang kali brdecak tiap Taehyung kembali tersenyum tanpa alasan. Tiga sahabat berjalan bersama memasuki wilayah kampus mereka.

Taehyung berjalan di tengah, diiringi dua sahabatnya. Selain Seungjae, dia dan Moonbok tidak begitu terkenal sebenarnya. Kecuali untuk kejuaraan akademik yang diam-diam banyak Taehyung sabet, dan kontes modeling yang selalu diikuti Moonbok. Makanya, kehadiran mereka tidak begitu mencolok dan menarik perhatian.

Mereka bertiga bahkan harus berhenti karena ada suatu barisan di depan. Moonbok dan Seungjae sudah berkomentar tidak jelas sampai akhirnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian lewat.

"Datang! Datang!"

Orang-orang berseru senang, tampak antusias dan bergerak serempak. Taehyung dan dua sahabatnya hanya kebingungan, sampai tidak sadar sudah terbawa dalam barisan.

"Siapa sih?" Moonbok menyikut Seungjae, kemudian menoleh pada Taehyung juga untuk meminta jawaban. Taehyung hanya menghendikkan bahu, sedangkan Seungjae malah berdecak.

"Masa tidak tahu?" Seungjae menyeletuk dengan tangan mengacak poninya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit kusut, ketampanannya belum cukup untuk menyaingi _euforia_ yang membuatnya terjebak di sana.

"Yah, padahal aku juga _alpha_. Sial," gumam Seungjae, merasa kesal.

"Heh, jawab dulu dia siapa!" Moonbok ikut kesal karena Seungjae tidak lekas menjawab. Seungjae berdecak.

"Pangeran Perusahaan Jeon, Jeon Jungkook. Masa tidak tahu?" Seungjae menghela napasnya. "Katanya, dia baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis."

"Perjalanan bisnis?" Moonbok mengulangi dengan heran. Seungjae mengangguk saja.

"Dia masih mahasiswa?" Kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya. Seungjae pun hanya menganggukinya saja.

"Masih adik tingkat kita malah," jawab Seungjae. "Dia disiplin sih memang, tapi kalau orang-orang memujanya karena pintar dan tampan, aku tidak sependapat. Dia hanya sedikit lebih rajin, tidak begitu pintar. Dia juga lebih ke cantik daripada tampan."

"Tapi dia kekar dan bertanggungjawab," sahut seorang mahasiswi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seungjae sedikit terkejut, mahasiswi itu menatapnya tidak suka. "Lebih tampan daripada kalian."

Seungjae hanya diam, tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh pada penggemar si Jeon ini. Sedangkan Moonbok, dia meringis ngeri melihat banyaknya mahasiswi yang tampak begitu menanti. Taehyung sendiri hanya diam mengamati sekitar.

"Hei, darimana kau mengenalnya?" Moonbok bertanya lagi.

Seungjae sontak berdecak tidak percaya. "Dia adik kelas kita di SMA, _heol_. Jang Moonbok, apa kau hidup di dalam goa?"

Moonbok baru akan membalas, sebelum suara para penggemar ini menjadi lebih riuh. Sepertinya orang itu sebentar lagi lewat.

Taehyung pun dibuat penasaran. Pasalnya, dia tidak satu SMA dengan Seungjae dan Moonbok. Dia juga baru tahu kalau di kampusnya ada peristiwa _terlalu hiperbolis_ seperti ini. Maka, dia pun ikut berusaha melihat ke depan untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Ohh, itu ya. Aku ingat sekarang," ujar Moonbok.

"Iya, dasar pelupa," sahut Seungjae kemudian.

Mereka berdua saling berkomentar, tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya yang lain sedang terpaku luar biasa. Seperti tiba-tiba merasa terbakar, tapi bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang degup jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan terasa menyakitkan. Yang sisi _alphanya_ mulai berlaku gelisah, dan mendengus penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Hei, hei, siapa yang bersama dengannya?"

"Apa? Oh tidak, kenapa mereka hanya berdua?"

"Tunggu, aku sering melihat mereka bersama, tapi kalau berdua bukankah…"

"Mereka _alpha_ dan _omega_ kan? Apa jangan-jangan mereka…"

.

Kerumunan mulai riuh, mempergelap suasana hati seorang _alpha_ yang terpaku. Seorang _alpha_ dengan kacamata tebal bundar dan rambut acak-acakan. Seorang _alpha_ dari kalangan ekonomi pas-pasan. Seorang _alpha_ yang menggertakan giginya diam-diam, _menahan ketidaksukaan…_

 _._

 _Min Yoongi berjalan dengan seorang alpha…_

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Kangen?

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	13. Chapter 13

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar Opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

[13]

.

.

.

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _13_

"Min Yoongi, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Suara Seokjin sedikit meninggi. Terdapat nada kesal dalam bicaranya. Seolah, benar-benar tidak terima jika telinga si manis, sahabatnya, tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja bicarakan.

Jika ini bukan bahasan tentang tugas kuliah, Seokjin mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, yang baru saja dia bicarakan adalah hal penting berkenaan dengan tugas Professor Shin yang harus dikumpul sore ini.

"Min Yoongi, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Kali ini dia sedikit menahan marahnya, berusaha tidak bertindak pada yang akibatnya paling buruk.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng. Kim Seokjin berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus dengan kasar atau bahkan menggebrak meja. Ah, kenapa dia penuh emosi sekali ya?

"Maafkan aku, bisakah diulang sejak—"

Ucapan Min Yoongi seperti tertahan. Melihat respon Seokjin, sepertinya tidak tepat jika dia terlalu jujur kalau sejak awal memang tidak mendengarkan. Kim Seokjin sepertinya sebentar lagi _heat_. Dia terlihat begitu sensitife.

Oleh karena itu, Yoongi hanya meringis sembari mengucapkan permintaannya untuk diulangi penjelasan dari sepertiga akhir. Biarlah dia nanti cari tahu sendri apa yang tadi Seokjin jelaskan dari awal. Masih ada Hanbin dan Nari, anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Setelah diskusi intens untuk tugas kuliah, kelompok Yoongi, sama seperti kelompok lain, akhirnya bersiap pulang karena sudah tidak ada kelas. Yoongi memijat lehernya yang kaku sembari melihat sahabatnya, Seokjin, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah dikirim?" tanya Yoongi, mencoba sopan.

"Tentu saja sudah!"

Sudah diduga, jawaban Seokjin pasti ketus. Prediksi Yoongi tidak salah. Sahabatnya ini sedang masuk periode _sensitif_ nya. Aromanya saja mulai tercium.

Kalau begitu, Yoongi mungkin akan lebih banyak diam dan mencoba menjaga perasaan Seokjin yang mudah naik turun. Itu berarti, Yoongi tidak bisa leluasa bercerita saat ini.

 _Bercerita? Apa perlu?_

Pikiran Yoongi sebenarnya sedang penuh. Karena banyak hal, terutama soal pertunangannya, soal rumor yang _santer_ berbicara tentang dia dan Jungkook, juga soal _alpha_ yang merupakan _mate_ nya. Rasanya, Yoongi tidak mampu membawa topik itu ketika Seokjin masih dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, meskipun pemilik mata bulat menawan itu sempat berheboh ria di hari pertama dia tahu kalau Yoongi berangkat dengan Jungkook saja. _Biasanya selalu berempat, minimal bertiga._

 _Yoongi tidak pernah sendirian dengan alpha—_

Kecuali dengan Taehyung, Yoongi selalu didampingi orang lain di sekelilingnya. Wajar, kalau keberangkatan Yoongi dan Jungkook secara bersama-sama waktu itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

Bicara soal hari pertama berangkat dengan Jungkook, Yoongi jadi teringat sesuatu. Hari ini hampir seminggu sejak terakhir dia melihat punggung seorang _alpha_ dalam balutan kemeja sederhana dan rambut acak-acakan. Ya, Yoongi melihat Taehyung waktu itu. Sewaktu dia baru sampai di kelasnya, sesudah berpisah dengan Jungkook karena mereka berbeda kelas. Dari kelas sebelah, Taehyung keluar dengan berjalan cepat. Hanya punggung yang berhadapan dengannya, yang semakin kecil karena Taehyung berjalan semakin menjauh.

 _Tapi, apa peduliku?_

Berulang kali, sebenarnya, Yoongi mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau urusan Taehyung kali ini bukan urusan dia lagi. Taehyung hanya _membantunya_ ketika baru pertama _heat_ usai bertemu _mate._ Selanjutnya, urusan mereka tidak ada lagi. _Hoseok pasti sudah menjelaskannya pada Taehyung juga, bukan?_

"Ini menyebalkan…" Yoongi menggumam tak kentara. Dia sudah di dalam mobil, dengan seorang _butler beta_ yang menjemputnya hari ini. Bukan Hoseok, melainkan _butler beta_ yang lain.

Ini terlalu menyebalkan, batin Yoongi. Betapa tidak? Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika dia jadi bertunangan nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi pada— _matenya?_

 _Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Bagaimana responnya nanti?_ Dia tidak bisa menebak apakah Jungkook sudah mengetahui rencana mama untuk bertunangan dengannya. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Jungkook akan canggung padanya atau malah sebaliknya. _Tidak bisa.._

 _Ini akan canggung. Ini sangat menyebalkan…_

Mamanya berencana melakukan acara pertunangan untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook segera. Atau, lebih tepatnya, besok malam..

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini, Kim Taehyung sebenarnya ingin mengajak Hoseok untuk bersepeda. Akan tetapi, rumahnya seperti tidak ada orang. Sudah lama Taehyung memencet bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga. Maka dari itu, Taehyung simpulkan bahwa Hoseok mungkin memang tidak ada di rumah dan dia memilih untuk bersepeda sendiri saja.

Hari ini entah mengapa Taehyung merasa butuh bergerak. Seminggu belakangan, Taehyung merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Tidak perlu diperjelas apa penyebabnya, hari ini Taehyung merasa butuh untuk menghibur diri, membangunkan saraf-sarafnya yang hampir mati.

 _Mungkin aku akan bersepeda agak jauh hari ini.._

Kim Taehyung mengayuh lebih semangat lagi. Menyusuri trotoar, atau jalur-jalur sepeda yang lebih jauh dari area sekitar kompleknya.

Beberapa orang menyapa, atau tersenyum kepadanya. Entah karena benar kenal dia, atau karena dia yang sebenarnya masih dengan _fashion sederhana_ tampak lebih tampan ketika naik sepeda. Taehyung tentu balas menyapa mereka seperlunya.

Termasuk pada pemilik toko bunga hias di sebelah taman, Taehyung menghentikan sepedanya dan menyapa sang pemilik toko itu. Taehyung memarkirkan sepedanya, kemudian menghampiri beliau dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi, Bi!"

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung. Oh astaga, lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu!"

Bibi Jeong, begitu Taehyung memanggil, memintanya masuk ke dalam toko. Dimintanya Taehyung untuk duduk dan menikmati teh sederhana yang diseduhkan Bibi. Taehyung dengan sopan menerimanya. Disesapnya teh dalam cangkir kecil itu pelan-pelan sembari memulai obrolan.

"Ah, kehidupan perkuliahan ternyata sibuk juga, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, sedikit meringis. Bibi Jeong tersenyum maklum sembari menatap Taehyung, pemuda yang dulu selalu bekerja paruh waktu di tokonya, hingga suara lonceng kecil dekat pintu berbunyi. Tanda ada calon pembeli di depan.

"Bunga yang seperti biasa ya, Bi."

Sayup-sayup, Taehyung mendengar suara pelanggan itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya suara itu cukup familier. Taehyung sampai berhenti menyesap tehnya untuk mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya..."

Suara Bibi Jeong terdengar. Taehyung masih mencuri dengar dan coba meyakinkan bahwa suara yang tadi didengarnya memang sangat _familier_ dengan seseorang. Sayangnya, dia tidak sampai hati untuk berdiri. _Hanya familier, hanya familier._ Lalu, suara anak Bibi Uhm yang membantu beliau melayani calon pembeli itu menyahut dengan bertanya.

"Atas nama siapa, tuan?"

Bibi Jeong sedang merangkai, maka yang mengurus administrasi dan meja kasir adalah anaknya. Kim Taehyung kali ini terdiam, menunggu untuk mendengar suara dari calon pembeli itu.

Sedikit konyol rasanya, berperilaku seperti ini. tapi, entahlah. Taehyung terlanjur penasaran sekali. _Habisnya, suara itu familiar sih._

"Um…"

Belum selesai calon pembeli itu menjawab, suara Bibi Jeong dari jauh sudah menyahut. Mau tidak mau, Kim Taehyung hanya menghela napasnya.

"Tidak usah, biar nanti aku saja yang menulisnya, Sewoon- _ah_." Begitu sahutnya.

Taehyung kemudian mendengar ucapan terima kasih dan langkah yang menjauh. Pertanda pembeli itu sudah pergi. Pintu ruangannya kemudian terbuka, memunculkan Bibi Jeong yang sedang membawa nampan dan sepiring roti _cup_ kesukaannya. Taehyung pun menerimanya dengan sopan.

"Tadi siapa? Ibu mengenalnya?" tanya putra Bibi Jeong, Sewoon, yang menyusul kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah lihat dia."

"Ah, dia…" Bibi Jeong menyesap sedikit teh dalam cangkirnya. "Ya, mungkin kamu tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, karena memang dia jarang datang."

"Tapi, sepertinya bibi sudah mengenalnya cukup lama?" Taehyung ikut bertanya.

"Itu karena dia memang sudah menjadi pelangganku sejak _sangaat_ lama. Terutama sejak kejadian itu sih. Sebelum aku pindah ke sini, dia sudah jadi pelangganku. Dia dulu suka mampir ke tokoku, tapi setelah aku pindah jadi tidak pernah. Dia pemuda yang suka foto-foto rangkaian bunga, kurasa. Sampai akhirnya, ada suatu kejadian. _Nah,_ setelah itu dia kembali menemuiku, minta dirangkaikan sebuket bunga."

"Dan dia selalu datang dengan pesanan yang sama?" Sewoon menyahutinya. Bibi Jeong lekas mengangguki.

"Karangan yang kubuat itu sudah sejak awal dia minta setelah aku pindah ke sini. Dulu, dia sambil membawa sketsa untuk minta dirangkaikan. Sekarang, aku sudah hapal."

"Dia selalu pesan dua?" tanya Sewoon lagi. Pemuda yang tadi memesan dua buket, makanya Sewoon pikir mungkin itu sudah seperti biasanya. Namun demikian, Bibi Jeong menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi, mungkin hari ini ada acara. Aku tidak tahu juga," jawab Bibi Jeong.

Kim Taehyung hanya mendengarkan ketika Bibi Jeong lanjut berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Ia hanya menanggapi beberapa kali, begitu juga Sewoon. Hingga akhirnya, perbincangan Bibi Jeong hampir menemui _salam penutup_ , Sewoon sempat menyampaikan pertanyaan singkat. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung sempat _mencuri dengar_ saat pembeli itu masih berada di depan toko tadi.

.

.

"Pemuda gagah tadi, siapa namanya, Bu?" tanya Sewoon. Dijawab Bibi Jeong segera sembari merapikan cangkir dan piring kotor untuk dibawa ke wastafel belakang.

Bibi Jeong memberikan sebuah jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Kim Taehyung berdiri mematung seketika…

.

.

.

 _"Nama pemuda itu adalah Park Jimin."_

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **-Tbc-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Aku belum sempet balesin komen. So sleepy. Belum kukoreksi yg ch ini. Night.

 _Sorry for typo (s), I don't have a personal editor kkk.._

 _Selamat datang di keabsurdanku yang lain.._

 _Salam_

 _Sugarsister!_


	14. Chapter 14

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiksi, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun (I Love BTS :*)

BTS Fanfiction

 **Polar opposite**

 _Hukum kutub yang berlawanan adalah tarik-menarik, bukan tolak menolak._

 _[14]_

- _Polar Opposite-_

14

.

.

.

Kala itu musim dingin, ketika tangan-tangan kecil itu saling bergandengan dengan masing-masing membawa sekantung roti yang diberikan dari seorang penjual di seberang jalan. Senadung kecil dan sahutan lirih mengiringi jalan mereka menembus dingin.

"Kim Taehyung, ayo kita jalan lebih cepat!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka menyeru, membuat Taehyung, bocah kecil satunya itu terhenyak dan segera mengejar anak kecil yang berseru. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan pada bawaannya, lalu menghentak dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Park Jimin _ie_ , tunggu aku!"

Kedua anak kecil itu hanya menyerbu dingin dengan seru tawa mereka. Adu balap penuh canda, dan seruan saling menantang di sela-sela layaknya anak-anak di masa tujuh tahunnya. Bocah lelaki bermata sipit itu berlari di depan, sedang yang senyumnya manis kotak itu mengekor di belakang. Mereka berdua hanya saling mengejar ke arah pulang tanpa tahu apa yang menanti di seberang.

 _Apa yang mereka jumpai tidaklah menjadi bagian menarik dalam memori.._

Kim Taehyung hanya tahu kakinya harus berusaha mengejar Jimin bagaimanapun caranya. Ia hanya berlari, hingga terheran sendiri ketika Jimin yang ada di depan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Taehyung hanya mengerjap, baru bersiap memanggil. Jimin tiba-tiba berbalik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Taehyung menaikkan alis, tidak paham mengapa. Jimin seperti menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi Taehyung hanya mengerutkan kening.

 _Pergi… cepat…_

Taehyung hanya terpaku ketika menyadarinya, begitu terlambat karena seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin, yang ditatapnya. Seorang pria dewasa, dengan wajah begitu tegas yang memicing tajam. Garis wajahnya tegas, lekuk matanya sangat familiar. Jimin saat dewasa mungkin akan seperti pria itu, kalau Jimin sama menakutkannya seperti pria itu.

"T-Tae… Pulanglah," seru Jimin terbata.

Taehyung hanya mengerjap, lalu mengangguk kaku. Matanya ragu menatap pada pria yang berdiri di belakang Jimin, dan menatap Jimin yang tersenyum palsu. Taehyung tahu, Jimin juga sedang takut. Takut, kalau pria itu akan menyakiti Taehyung..

"S-selamat sore," sapa Taehyung, menahan takut. Taehyung membungkuk sejenak dengan canggung, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Taehyung berjalan mantap, tidak berusaha menoleh. Dia peluk bawaannya dengan erat, sementara kakinya tidak mempedulikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Dia terus berjalan, tidak peduli air matanya penuh menggenang dipelupuk..

 _"Ayah…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _,_

 _._

Taehyung hanya bisa menikmati makan malam seadanya. Dengan bekal yang dia dapat tadi sore juga tepatnya. Tidak peduli lidahnya sudah jenuh, sudah bosan rasanya, Taehyung tetap mengunyahnya. Dengan penerangan seadanya, Taehyung masih mengunyah, dan menelan makannya.

Ketika selimut tipis itu melorot, Taehyung dengan cepat menaikkannya. Ketika bara api dalam tungku itu surut, Taehyung dengan cepat mengambil kayu bakar yang baru dan memasukkan ke dalamnya. Taehyung melakukannya dengan cepat, supaya tidak kedinginan. Taehyung melakukannya dalam diam, supaya tidak banyak membuang tenaga. Lagipula, dalam ruangan itu dia sendiri saja. Dia bukan sebatangkara, tapi dibuat seperti itu adanya.

 _"Ayah.."_

Pria tadi adalah ayahnya, ayah Jimin juga. Tapi, Taehyung bukan anaknya, bukan saudara Jimin juga. Taehyung hanya anak dari istri kedua pria itu, yang kini sudah tiada. Jimin adalah anak dari istri pertamanya, satu-satunya yang menyelamatkan Taehyung dari _buangan neraka_.

Ya, Taehyung tidak dianggap ada karena memang sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa. Ibunya melahirkan dia bukan hasil dari pernikahan dengan _pria_ itu. Ibunya adalah _omega_ yang dinikah paksa, karena ayah kandungnya sudah _tiada, sepertinya_.

Taehyung tahu, pria itu menikahi ibunya karena cinta, juga karena ingin menjaganya. Tapi, apalah daya. Hidup ibunya tidaklah lama. Pria itu kehilangan juga. Hanya saja, sejak awal hanya ibunya yang pria itu cintai saja. Bukan dia, yang waktu itu sudah bisa berjalan meski belum terlalu lancar. Taehyung tidak mengingatnya, tapi _pria_ itu yang memberitahukan semuanya. Sebuah cerita yang memaksa Taehyung paham _mengapa selama ini dia dianggap tidak ada.._

Taehyung mengunyah, dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang sedikit meluap dari pelupuknya. Dinaikannya selimut yang melorot, tidak ia biarkan dingin menghunus pertahanannya—satu –satunya hal yang masih membiarkannya bisa hidup di dunia.

 _Flashback off._

- _Polar Opposite-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seorang pria dan mempertajam _insting alpha_ nya. Jika benar itu Jimin yang dia kenal, Taehyung mungkin masih mengenalinya. Jimin juga seorang _alpha_ , yang dia sudah kenali aroma _maskulinnya_ sejak lama.

Taehyung terhenyak sejenak ketika menemukan satu-satunya aroma _maskulin kuat_ yang mendekati aroma yang dia kenali. Taehyung segera berlari, dan mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Sepedanya dia tinggalkan di toko bunga tadi. Dari penjelasan Bibi Jeong, pria tadi tidak membawa kendaraan dan kemungkinan besar masih ada di dekat sini.

 _"Park Jimin."_

Taehyung menyerunya dalam hati, sementara ia masih mencari dengan cemas. Kacamatanya ia benarkan berkali-kali supaya pandangannya semakin jemas. _Park Jimin.._

 _Kakak.._

Taehyung tersentak ketika mendapati aroma itu menguat, ketika matanya menatap sebuah papan petunjuk arah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung segera menuju ke tempat itu. Taehyung samar mulai mengumbar senyumnya.

 _Ke Pemakaman_

Seketika Taehyung memahami mengapa sosok tadi membeli bunga. Sepertinya, yang ia tuju kini adalah tempat yang tepat. Sosok tadi mungkin benar membeli bunga untuk berziarah ke pemakaman.

Sesampainya di sana, Taehyung menyisir lagi. Di antara gundukan pada bukit nan hijau itu, Taehyung menyisir orang-orang satu per satu. Taehyung tidak kuat jika harus mendatangi satu-satu, maka dia maksimalkan kemampuan mata dan instingnya yang dia lakukan dengan secepatnya.

Sialnya, fokus Taehyung buyar segera ketika justru dia menangkap aroma manis yang begitu familiar baginya. Aroma yang juga menyeru _ruh_ dalam dirinya.

 _Alpha.._

Taehyung berbalik, dan segera menemukannya. Ya, seorang _omega_ yang juga tengah terpaku menatapnya. _Min Yoongi.._

Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini? Taehyung tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, fokusnya mencari sosok dari memori sudah tidak ada lagi.

Keberadaan Yoongi menyita dunia dan perhatiannya, bahkan hampir tidak sadar jika Yoongi berdiri nun jauh di sana, di dekat mobil mewah yang terparkir di sebelah sang _omega_. Begitu fokusnya, hingga Taehyung hampir tidak menyadari jika aroma _alpha_ yang dia cari itu justru begitu dekat dengan omega- _nya_.

" _Tidak mungkin…_ "

Taehyung terhenyak segera.

Dia fokuskan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok tinggi besar tengah berdiri di sebelah Yoongi, memunggunginya. Taehyung seperti dihantam dilemma.. _itu tidak mungkin kan?_

Langkah Taehyung sudah dimulai entah sejak kapan. Begitu teratur dan semakin mendekat pada Yoongi yang masih diam mengamatinya. Begitu juga dengan sosok yang memunggunginya, masih diam di posisinya seperti tidak sadar kalau _omega_ yang bersamanya hanya sedang menatap Taehyung saja.

Taehyung mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika langkahnya semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dengan sang _omega_.. _semakin dekat dengan aroma alpha yang begitu mirip dengan yang ada di memorinya.._

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak memperhatikanku?"

Sayup suara _alpha_ itu terdengar, membuat Taehyung yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sang _omega_ sedikit gemetar. Apakah itu benar suaranya?

 _Suara Jimin yang sudah dewasa, benarkah?_

 _._

Hingga sosok yang memunggungi Taehyung itu berbalik, dia hanya diam terpaku dan menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Dia biarkan Yoongi menatap terheran, bahkan ikut menoleh pada arah pandangnya. Sosok itu akhirnya berbalik perlahan, membuat dunia Taehyung seperti berhenti seketika.

"Oh…"

Sosok itu melihat Taehyung, tapi sejenak saja. Ia kemudian menatap Yoongi, masih memasang ekspresi penuh tanya. " _Hyung,_ apa dia temanmu?"

.

.

Taehyung tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang sedang ia hirup kini juga aroma yang sama, mengapa sosok ini justru yang muncul di depannnya?

"Apa dia teman kuliahmu?" tanya sosok itu, lekas mendapat anggukan Yoongi dan senyum palsu. Senyum yang begitu kaku.

"I-iya," jawab Yoongi terbata. Tangannya kini terangkat dan melambai ke arah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terhenyak, dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Taehyung, sambil berjalan mendekat. Dia pasang senyum palsu juga, menyembunyikan fakta kalau _insting_ nya sedang tidak terima dengan aroma _alpha_ yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, yang juga sedang berdiri begitu dekat dengan omeganya.

"Selamat siang— _wow_!"

Baik Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya mengerjap saja ketika sosok itu justru berseru tiba-tiba. Sosok itu menoleh pada Yoongi begitu cepat, dan sedikit melangkah untuk memberikan jarak antara Yoongi dan sang _alpha_.

"Kau _alpha_ ," ujarnya. "Aku baru menyadarinya!"

Taehyung terkejut, karena _alpha_ itu bergerak seperti melindungi Yoongi di balik punggungnya, padahal Taehyung hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia memberikan batas jelas antara Taehyung dan sang omega. Taehyung hanya mengerutkan keningnya, meski dalam hati dia tidak terima.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sosok itu, tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Taehyung," jawab Taehyung, masih diam-diam tidak terima.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Taehyung untuk berjabatan. Taehyung menurutinya, menahan gelora untuk mendorong dan mengambil jarak dengan _omega_ nya. _Astaga, sabar.._

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook," tukas sosok itu, terdengar ramah meski waspada.

"Aku mengenalmu," ujar Taehyung, melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Sudut matanya diam-diam mencari posisi Yoongi yang juga diam menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda dengan _aroma omeganya_.

"Kau cukup terkenal di kampus," imbuh Taehyung.

"Bagaimana Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa mengenal seorang _alpha_?"

Sosok itu, Jungkook, dengan aroma yang sama malah tidak mempedulikan yang diucapkannya. Membuat Taehyung terheran sejenak, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak memperhatikan aromanya ketika melihat Jungkook dan Yoongi berjalan bersama untuk pertama kali waktu itu.

"Aromamu begitu _dominan_ ," ujar Jungkook, menatap Taehyung dengan alis yang dinaikkan. Dia beberapa kali melirik ke belakang, seperti memastikan Yoongi aman. "Tersembunyi, tapi _dominan_. Aku semula tidak menyadarinya, tapi ketika aku menciumnya itu sungguh kentara. _Sangat dominan_."

Kim Taehyung hanya diam. Susah payah mencerna apa yang Jungkook coba katakan.

" _Hyung_ , dia tertarik padamu.. Aromanya begitu jelas," terang Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi terhenyak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bergaul dengan _alpha_ yang seperti ini?"

Taehyung sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya, meskipun terdengar biasa dan lugu saja. Entah, Taehyung tetap tidak suka.

"Kau juga _alpha_ ," ujar Taehyung, begitu pandai menahan dirinya.

"Aku berbeda," sahut Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kau mengetahuinya, aromaku tidak seperti milikmu. Kau begitu jelas tertarik pada _omegaku_ , dan bisa kapan saja menyakitinya. Aromaku jelas tidak menunjukkan _kekurangan_ itu, dan aku lebih pandai mengendalikan diri," imbuhnya.

Aroma _dominasi_ seorang _alpha_ mudah sekali dikenali oleh _alpha_ yang lain. Aroma _dominasi_ ini muncul ketika ada ketertarikan pada seseorang dalam diri _alpha_.

Sumpah, seperti ada bara api dalam dada Taehyung sekarang. Dari mulai rasa kecewa karena yang dia ikuti bukan sosok yang dia harapkan, hingga mendapati _yang dia ingin miliki_ sedang bersama _alpha lain_ yang polos tapi kurang ajar.

 _Omegaku, katanya?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"A—"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak setuju kalau kau bergaul dengan _alpha_ yang begitu tertarik denganmu seperti dia, aku mohon maaf, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu juga," ucap Jungkook sebelum Taehyung sempat membela diri.

Yoongi diam saja. Dia jelas mengerti, jelas tahu mengapa Taehyung begitu kentara aroma _ketertarikan_ nya. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah _alpha-nya_. _Alpha_ mana yang tidak memiliki aroma seperti ini pada _omega_ yang ditakdirkan untuknya?

Yoongi juga tahu, Taehyung pasti sangat tidak terima sebenarnya. Tapi, Yoongi tidak berani membela. Jungkook tidak benar sengaja merendahkan Taehyung, hanya sesuai kenyataannya. Jungkook juga mengerti kalau dia harus melindungi Yoongi di saat seperti ini. Jelas juga, Yoongi tidak berani. Jungkook bisa melaporkan semuanya pada mamanya jika ia salah bertingkah, berimbas pada keselamatan Taehyung juga.

 _Lagipula, sore ini mungkin dia juga harus belajar melepaskan takdir.._

 _Jungkook akan bertunangan dengannya, sesuai rencana Mama._

Tapi, apa bisa?

Yoongi merasakan dadanya teriris melihat Taehyung yang menyorot begitu tidak suka pada Jungkook sekarang. Seperti menahan murka. Yoongi merasakan kekhawatiran luar biasa pada amarah yang sedang Taehyung pendam. Yoongi mulai memikirkan kemungkinan buruk, yang mungkin akan membuat Jungkook juga terluka.

"Jungkook- _ah_."  
Pada akhirnya, Yoongi hanya mencoba.. untuk tidak memperburuk suasana. "Kau berlebihan," ucap Yoongi, berusaha mempertahankan _image_ dinginnya.

Ditatapnya Taehyung dengan keberanian palsu yang dia punya, berusaha membuktikan pada Jungkook kalau Taehyung tidak punya pengaruh apa-apa padanya. Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook untuk menyingkir, membiarkan Taehyung lebih leluasa menatapnya. Menghapus.. _sedikit jarak mereka berdua.._

"Aromanya memang _unik,_ selalu seperti itu," ujar Yoongi, mengarang cerita. "Tanya Seokjin- _hyung_ jika kamu tidak percaya."

"Seokjin- _hyung_ juga mengenalinya?" tanya Jungkook, begitu lugunya.

Yoongi mengangguk, dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Jungkook percaya, kemudian menatap Taehyung lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Tapi…"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kenyamananmu." Jungkook dan Yoongi seketika terhenyak karena sosok berkacamata itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku, ya, memang begini adanya," ujar Taehyung, berusaha melucu.

Jungkook mendengus, lalu tersenyum padanya. Yoongi merasa sedikit lega. _Alpha_ muda itu ternyata memang lugu, dan tidak ada kesombongan dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Sosok sepertimu, bagiku sangat baru," tukas Jungkook, berusaha mengakrabkan diri lagi dengan teman Yoongi ini.

"Habisnya, kamu bahkan seperti ingin menghabisiku ketika kutegaskan kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah _omegaku_ ," ujar Jungkook lagi.

 _Memang._

Ya, sumpah, anggapannya mungkin begitu. Nyatanya, Taehyung benar-benar _alpha_ alien, luar biasa sabarnya. Jika Sungjae yang ada diposisinya, sudah dia _smack down_ dan cabut paksa gigi kelinci si _alpha muda._ Taehyung hanya tersenyum saja, tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kalau begitu apa dia sudah diundang?" Jungkook menoleh pada Yoongi yang seperti terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak menampakannya, tapi Taehyung membaca _kegelisahan ruh omeganya_.

"Ada acara apa?" Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Itu—"

"Jeon—" Yoongi berusaha memotong, Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri. Membuat Taehyung semakin curiga..

"Ah, sepertinya privasi ya?"

Taehyung meringis, merendahkan diri. Justru membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening, tidak suka.

"Beritahukan saja, bukankah dia temanmu?" Aura _alpha_ Jungkook membuat Yoongi tidak mau membantah lagi. Taehyung yang menyadari lagi-lagi menahan diri. _Berani sekali alpha ini menakuti omeganya!_

Taehyung masih berani mengucapkan itu dalam benaknya, _omeganya—omeganya._ Sementara, kabar yang akan ia dengar bukanlah suatu yang menyenangkan. Topeng kesabarannya mencapai batas, bahkan Taehyung tidak sanggup tersenyum untuk mengucap selamat.

"Sore ini, kami akan bertunangan. Datanglah ke acara, karena teman-teman dekat kami undang semua.. "

Yang spesial dari Taehyung adalah amarahnya yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dibaca. Oleh seorang _alpha_ sekalipun, seperti Jungkook contohnya. Bahkan ketika bibirnya hanya berucap datar, Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar nada murka di sana. Yoongi sukses terkesima, dalam rasa takut tersembunyinya.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

Yoongi kepayahan menatap Taehyung. Yoongi mendengarnya, Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan _murka_. "Dengan senang hati…"

Sementara Jeon berpamitan, Yoongi hanya menciut di balik punggungnya. Dia tidak berani menghadap Taehyung, sama sekali. Bahkan jika bukan karena Jungkook mendorongnya lembut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, Yoongi tidak akan bergerak.

 _I-ini sumpah tidak menyenangkan.._

Taehyung sudah _murka_. Dia bahkan tidak berani meminta tolong pada Hoseok untuk mengantisipasi yang akan terjadi _selanjutnya_..

Sementara itu, dalam heningnya usai ditinggal mobil yang membawa Yoongi pergi, Kim Taehyung benar-benar mengubah auranya. Aura murka dicampur penasaran yang luar biasa.

Belum hilang bagaimana ia begitu penasaran mengapa aroma _alpha muda_ itu begitu familiar. Kabar pertunangan itu seketika meruntuhkan semua kebahagiaannya pagi ini. Luar biasa.

.

.

 _Apa lagi yang terjadi dalam hidupku?_

Ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa gila dan meluapkan semuanya. Hanya saja, sebersit ingatan membuatnya hanya setia dalam diamnya. Sebuah nama yang dia lihat dalam _bordir_ korsa yang dipakai si _alpha muda_..

Berani mati, Taehyung tidak salah melihatnya. Tapi, sumpah Taehyung tidak mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya si Jeon Jungkook ini? Karena dia melihatnya..

 _Ada nama Park Jimin di korsanya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-tbc-**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Update random (WP FFN)

Cek WP chanie di scramblegg_ !

thanks

Salam!

Sugarsister


End file.
